


Fugue

by gehu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Light Dom/sub, School, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 68,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gehu/pseuds/gehu
Summary: Harry starts having strange dreams and loses control of his body. Hermione does her best to help.





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

Harry was sitting in class, History of Magic, Binns droning on about the Troll War of 1562, when the Wizards had come so close to wiping the filthy things out. Well, he knew all that already, so hardly had to pay attention to anything but his hand resting warmly on the inner thigh of the willing girl next to him.

_‘Wait, what?’_

Harry looked down at his hand beneath the desk. Long, thin, pale fingers wrapped around a delicate thigh, rubbing small circles with fingers. He glanced over at the girl. Did he know her? Of course he did. And she knew him, she must. Why else was she acting like nothing was wrong? More than that, her eyes… half lidded, staring not at the ghostly professor but straight through him.

Who was she? Fine, delicate features. Long, smooth hair, so deep a brunette as to be almost black. Skin alabaster white, with a hint of rosiness in the cheeks. Even as he looked at her, she flashed him a glance at him. Mischief in those blue eyes, desire. She turned quickly back to the class, pulling one corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and letting it slowly roll out. Harry shifted his hand… closer. Her blush deepened, and a tiny smile appeared on her face.

Harry felt himself stir…

 

“Harry! Geddup mate, you’re gonna miss breakfast”

Harry’s eyes burst open. Golden sunlight poured in through the windows of the Gryffindor boy’s dorm. His friends and dorm mates were all already out of bed, mostly dressed and on their way out. Neville’s hair was wet and already brushed from his morning shower. Only Ron was looking messy and out of sorts, but that didn’t really speak to how long he’d been awake for. That was just Ron.

“Not like you to be the last one up Harry”, Neville said, “You feeling alright?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Thanks Neville, just must have needed the sleep.  

No time to take care of it the old fashioned way of course. Harry spun his head around to be sure no one else was in the room then leapt out of bed, wrapped himself in the bed sheet and rushed to the bathroom. A cold shower was pretty much his only option now.

 

 

 

 

Hermione had already finished her breakfast and was trying to ignore the munching, slurping, mess making affair that was Ronald Weasley. She was double checking her Transfigurations homework when Harry bustled into sight. He’d almost missed breakfast, and was quite a bit later to the table than Ron. Not like he was an early bird, but he was definitely the more punctual of the two.

“Morning Hermione”

He nudged himself onto the bench next to her and she got a closer look at him. He looked, well, messy. But that was nothing new of course. Something was out of place though, she hadn’t been friends with him this long without being able to pick up on his moods.

“Morning Harry. Are you ok?”

She laid a friendly hand on his forearm, poking out of his half rolled robe sleeves.

“Ahh, you’re freezing! Why are you so cold Harry?”  
“Oh. Uhh. I must have thrown the covers off last night”

“But your hair’s wet, you’ve had a shower haven’t you? No hot water?”  
“Uhh, no there was. I was, uh. Just outside for longer than I thought. Forgot to bring my fresh robes you know?”

Well which was it? And he wasn’t meeting her eyes either. Well she’d get to the bottom of it, but for now Hermione decided to let it lie. Harry still had to eat breakfast and there wasn’t much time left before class started.

 

 

 

 

 

The Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs trailed disconsolately into History of Magic. No one really looked forward to class, except perhaps as an excuse to do other homework or have a quick nap. Not that the professor minded, he barely seemed to notice. Hermione suspected that if no one turned up to a class he’d still just lecture away as if they had. Still, her quill was sharp and parchment ready as ever. No chance to further her education was to be passed up.

Today Professor Binns was continuing the Troll War of 1562 from where they’d left off last week.  A small tribe of trolls had been migrating and had stumbled upon the wedding of an important wizard’s daughter. The resulting furore had quite nearly led to the extinction of a whole magical species. Troll tribes were hunted down all over the country, and only a desperate plea from a group of leading potion makers, worried about losing key potion ingredients of course, had stopped the slaughter.

Her quill was scratching away as she suddenly felt Harry’s left hand come to rest on her right knee.

“Hmm?” She turned to face him, a question on her face, but Harry seemed to be absorbed in jotting down notes.

Hermione frowned gently, but realising she hadn’t heard a thing Binns had just said she quickly turned her attention back to the class.

A few minutes of ghostly droning and quill scratching had almost driven the sensation of Harry’s hand from her mind completely, until it moved. Harry’s hand moved slowly; the palm leading and the fingers trailing behind, inching, inching closer. As his fingers finally came off her knee his palm stopped moving, and his fingers wrapped around her upper thigh, his thumb taking the opposite side, softly squeezing.

Hermione felt a flush start to rise in her cheeks.

“Harry!” she whispered fiercely at him.

“Hmm? What is it?” he whispered back.

“Your hand”  
“Huh?” Harry put his quill down, and lifted his right hand and stared at it quizzically.

“What’s wrong with it?”

As he said this his left hand slid another few centimetres up her thigh in the same maddening way as before. Palm leading, fingers trailing like marionettes sliding up the sides of her legs. And as his palm stopped the fingers wrapped back down around her thigh and squeezed ever so softly. Hermione blushed harder and turned her head sharply back to Professor Binns.

Out the corner of her eye she saw Harry frown.   
“What’s is it Hermione? What’s wrong?” There seemed to be genuine worry now in his quiet voice, and on the other side of him Ron turned his head to see what was happening, obviously hoping for something more interesting than the sleep inducing class.

Well she wasn’t going to make a scene about it now.  
“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it”.

Ron turned almost immediately back, sighing into his boredom. Harry peered at her a bit longer, looking like he was actually confused and worried. The nerve!

Her right hand returned to note taking as she slowly tucked her left under the table. If Harry wasn’t going to take his hand off she’d damn well do it for him. And yet as her hand reached across and brushed the top of his, Harry began to trace small circles with his fingers.

Hermione’s breath hitched.

Her hand was still hovering over his, just lightly brushing it. She just had to grab his hand and lift it off of her. Easy.

His fingers stopped twirling.

His palm started moving again. Slowly, slowly he moved up and up, and up. Hermione eyes went wide, her breathing faster. Finally his palm stopped and his fingers wrapped once more around her thigh. Her inner thigh now. And as his fingers began once more to trace tiny circles she felt a deep warmth begin to seep into her.

 

“Alright class, that’s it for today. Please write a two foot summary of the Troll Wars for our next class. Dismissed”

Harry’s hand left her thigh and he began to pack his things away. He rolled up his parchment, stoppered his ink pot and wiped his quill on the rag kept for just this. Each item was put one by one into his bag.

“Hermione?”  
Harry’s question jolted her awake. She’d just been sitting there watching him. Watching his hands. All her own things were still out on the table. Another furious blush found its way onto her face as she quickly shoved everything away and ducked for the door.

 

“What’s her problem?” Ron asked Harry

“I got no idea mate.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hermione had been avoiding him all day. There was no doubt about it. She’d dashed ahead of them to each class, and put Ron between them whenever they all sat together. He’d tried to catch her eye any number of times but she was always looking quite firmly away. Twice he’d actually felt her eyes on him, and turned to catch her head snapping back, a light blush on her cheeks.

Ok. This was very strange. Even for Hermione who was not a typical girl after all. Though now that he thought about it, he didn’t really know any typical girls. Maybe this _was_ normal?

“Hey you think something’s up with Hermione Ron?

“Ah who can tell with that one anyway? I’m sure if it’s important she’ll rope us in at some time”

“Yeah, I guess so”

Still it ate at Harry all day. Ron was definitely his best mate, but that didn’t mean Hermione wasn’t just as important to him. Had he done something to make her angry with him? He wracked his brain over the whole day. That of course got him thinking about his dream and all its consequences. He had kinda lied to her this morning. But what was he supposed to say? ‘I had a morning hard on and had to take a cold shower to make it go away?’ Hardly breakfast conversation, she’d have been angrier if he’d said that right?

Then she’d acted strangely in History of Magic. Something about his hand? He looked at his right hand again, but there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with it, best as he could tell. His left then? No that had been under the table, she wouldn’t have been able to see it.

 

Well he had to talk to her obviously. But how was he going to do that when she wouldn’t even look at him?

Luckily his problem was solved for him. As he opened his bag for the final class of the day he saw a paper plane lying inside it. A note. Hermione must have charmed it to fly into his bag between classes. He folded it open.

 

“ _We need to talk._

_Fourth floor corridor._

_H”_

 

Ok he was definitely in trouble. No ‘ _Dear Harry’_. Short, terse sentences. And she’d never signed her name with just an ‘ _H’_ before. Well, whatever he did he’d make it up to her. She was definitely too important a friend to lose.

The rest of the class dragged by. Hermione sternly refused to look his way, and he really couldn’t focus on anything else. When it was finally over Hermione was the first to bustle her way out. Harry followed more slowly with Ron, and a few paces down the corridor he excused himself.   
  
“I’ll see you at the dorm later”  
“Yeah no worries mate”  


Ron was already engaged in a healthy argument about the Chudley Cannons chances this season, so he barely noticed Harry leave.

Harry made his way up the winding staircases to the Fourth floor. All the way he was wracking his brain about what he’d say to Hermione, and trying to figure out what she’d say to him. Why was she so angry anyway? He was so distracted in fact he forgot about the false step and lurched forward as his foot hit empty air. Geez what a day…

 

 

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Harry to arrive. The day had been a real trial. She’d barely been able to focus in class. And try as she might she couldn’t stop thinking about the impression of Harry’s hand on her thigh. The heat, the weight, the dragging palm and the way he’d squeezed her. His circling fingers…

Had someone been watching Hermione right now, they’d have seen her tapping foot slow to a halt, her eyes taking on distant look, the lids sliding halfway down.

Just then Harry rounded the corner and a furious blush stole over Hermione’s face and swivelled quickly away from him to hide it.

 

 

 _‘Oh dear’_ , thought Harry. ‘ _She won’t even look at me. I guess it must have been something really bad.’_

He walked slowly up behind Hermione, stopped a few feet away from her, but she still didn’t turn. She didn’t say anything either and he was left staring at the back of her bushy haired head. Ok, it was up to him to start.

 

 

“Hey Hermione. Umm, I’m really sorry about this morning ok?”

Well that was a good start she thought. She didn’t say anything though, or turn around. Her blush seemed to have intensified as he got closer. Damn her stupid body.

“I shouldn’t have lied to you ok? I had a cold shower this morning, that’s why I was so cold”  
Wait what?

“I just didn’t want to tell you. The reasons were kind of, awkward, you know?”

Did Harry think that was really what this was all about? She’d completely forgotten about breakfast this morning. Well this wouldn’t stand.

Hermione whirled on Harry now. She was pretty sure most of the red in her face was from anger now anyway.

“Is that really all you have to feel sorry about Harry?”

“Umm, I think so? There was something you said in History of Magic. Something about my hand? But I don’t know what made you so angry.”

The fierce look Hermione gave him now had Harry shrinking back. He didn’t think he’d ever been afraid of Hermione before right now.

“You don’t know? You don’t know!?” Hermione’s voice went up an octave as she repeated the question.

“Harry you were groping my thigh for the whole class!”

“Wait. What? What!? No I wasn’t!”

“It could hardly have been anyone else Harry. You were the only one sitting next to me you know”  
“I didn’t Hermione, I swear. I mean, I would never…”

Hermione stared him down. He was definitely squirming now. But he didn’t look guilty, just confused…

“Do you really not remember Harry?”

“No! I promise Hermione! Did I really… grope you?”

His voice went soft on the word, like he didn’t even want to say it. The boy could stand up to dark lords and dementors but he couldn’t say the word grope? Maybe something was really up here.

“Ok Harry. If you really don’t remember doing it, I guess I can forgive you. But we’re going to have to figure out why you did it. We don’t want it happening again do we?”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean… But umm, what exactly was I doing? I can remember the whole class. Even you telling me about my hand, but I can’t remember what my hand was doing.”

His warm hand on her thigh. The circling fingers.

Hermione felt her face go red again and she started to splutter out a reply when a new voice made itself heard.

“Yes my lovely, we’ll be sure to catch some idle boned students tonight. I’ve got a good feeling. Maybe Professor Snape will finally let me use the thumb screws”

Filch, and Mrs Norris no doubt, coming around the corner. They’d be on them in seconds.  
  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him quickly towards the nearest door. A wave of her wand unlocked it and a second swung it open. They rushed in and a third swish closed the door soundlessly behind them.

“Wow Hermione! You’re getting really good at the wordless spells.”

“Shh Harry!”

“Why?”

Why? Cause of Filch of course. And they were out of curfew. Weren’t they? No. They weren’t, classes had just ended. They didn’t have to hide at all. Hermione groaned. Well they couldn’t burst out now could they? That would look terribly suspicious. Filch would jump to conclusions if he saw them crawling out of a closet together. She only then registered that it was a closet she’d rushed them into, dark and cramped. And Harry was, by necessity, pressed rather closely against her.

Filch could be heard muttering his way down the corridor, and while Harry knew they didn’t have to be hiding he’d obviously also figured it would be bad to be caught at it right now.

He grinned down at her mischievously, and Hermione couldn’t help but smile back. This was an absurd situation of course. And he was her best friend, no matter what was going on with him today.

She breathed out a sigh, and let herself relax. Hermione chuckled softly to herself and rested her head lightly against Harry’s chest, the gesture easy and natural in the cramped quarters. She felt Harry snake his arms around her and she leaned further into the hug. Not like Harry to initiate a hug, but it certainly felt good right now, and she wrapped her arms around him in return.

As Filch made his nattering way down the hall, Mrs Norris occasionally chiming in answer, Hermione breathed in Harry’s smell. She’d never really thought about his smell before. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t been closed up in tight places before. So why was she thinking about it now? Maybe it was his arms wrapped around her, nestled in the crook of her back. Almost as if he knew she was thinking about them, Harry began to move his arms.

 

One arm began first. It slowly traced a line up her back. Vertebrae by vertebrae it crept up, sending shivers back down her spine. Up and up and up. Harry met the strap of her bra and lingered. He felt out the shape and dimension of the catch. Meanwhile his other arm had begun to move as well. First it tightened around her back, forcing her even closer into Harry. Then it began a slow dance of its own, rubbing circles into her lower back.   
Hermione’s head was now pressed firmly into Harry’s chest. Her eyes were wide and her breath came in short, terse pants. What was going on with him? What was going on with her for that matter? Her arms were still wrapped tightly around Harry’s torso, tighter now than ever actually. That was the wrong message right? She should be pushing him off her, right?

 

Harry’s top hand had continued its upward journey, lingering in the nape of her neck. He ran a finger softly along her jaw line and as he reach her chin he tilted her head upward. Hermione looked up into his face, his eyes, so vibrant green it was like they were glowing with a light of their own. So lost was she that she didn’t notice his face moving closer until it was too late.

Harry’s lips met hers.

Hermione’s mind went blank.

Harry was kissing her. Harry. Was. Kissing. Her!

Was she kissing back? She didn’t think so. Did that soft moan come from her throat? Couldn’t have been. Must have been!

Harry had pulled her lower lip between his teeth now, and his tongue swiped languorously across it one way then the other. Where had Harry learnt to kiss like this? No, better question. Why was Harry kissing her like this?

 

Hermione realised her arms were still wrapped tightly around Harry. Well no wonder, he just kept on kissing her. Soft pecks. Hard forceful mashing of his face to hers. His tongue snaking out every now and then across one lip, the other. Her lips between his teeth, biting, sucking.

Slowly, by sheer will Hermione released her arms. Harry’s were still wrapped tightly around her and she had to squeeze her arms between them, palms on his chest. Harry just kept on kissing her, but finally a firm push from Hermione separated them.

 

Harry started down at her. His eyes burned with some inner fire she’d never seen there before.

“Harry…” Hermione just barely breathed out.

“Who’s Harry?”


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

 

Hermione shoved Harry away, hard. There wasn’t far for either of them to go of course, and he bashed his head rather audibly against a low slung shelf. His feet slipped from under him and he slid gracelessly onto the floor at Hermione’s feet.

“What the? Hermione? What was that for?”  
“Harry? Is that you?”  
“Well of course it is. Who else would it be?”

“Harry tell me exactly what just happened”

“Huh?”

“Just do it Harry”

“Ok ok. Jeez. I was apologising to you, even though I can’t remember… groping, you” He stumbled on the word again. “Then Filch was coming round the corner and you got it in your head we had to hide. So you dragged us into the closet. Then you shoved me into the wall. And now here we are”

The last sentence came out rather peevishly. Hermione stared down at him incredulously.

“So you don’t remember…”

“I told you already Hermione, I don’t remember what happened in History of Magic ok? I promise.”  
“Not that. You did it again.”

“What!? What happened? What did I do? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Pure panic had spread across his face. It helped to soften Hermione’s anger some. She really believed he didn’t know what was happening.

“No Harry, you didn’t hurt me. You… kissed me.”

“Oh! I… Really!?”

“Yes. But that’s not why I shoved you.

“It isn’t?”

Hermione faltered. She should have pushed him away immediately of course. Could she still blame Harry? Did she… No, that’s not the problem here. Focus Hermione.  


“No… I called your name, and you said ‘Who’s Harry?’”

“Woah. That’s not good I guess.”

“Probably not. But at least it lends credence to you not remembering anything. Something must be happening to you.”  
Harry groaned and sunk his head into his hands. “Oh god. Why does this stuff always happen to me?”

Hermione couldn’t help but smile. It really did all happen to him.

She crouched down next Harry. To her credit she only hesitated a second before laying a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s ok Harry. We’ll figure it out together. Just like we always do.”

Harry lifted his head then, his eyes finding hers. How different those eyes seemed now. Filled with gratitude and friendship where moments they’d been filled with… something else.

“So you’re not angry that I kissed you?”

“No. It’s ok Harry. I forgive you.”

Harry sighed deeply. “Thanks Hermione. I don’t think I could stand it if you were angry at me.”  
That brought a bright smile to her face, and it was reflected by a bashful grin from Harry shortly after.

“So… Was I any good?”  
“Wh… What?” Hermione spluttered

“Well, I’ve never kissed anyone before. Was I any good?”

“I. You. It... Never mind about that Harry! We have to figure out what’s happening to you. Come on”

Hermione stood quickly back up, brushed down her robes, which she only now realised were creased and ruffled. She quickly put a hand out for Harry to help him up. He grabbed her hand and she yanked him up so quickly he bashed his head against the same shelf as before and slid once more to the ground.

“Sorry Harry!”  
Harry rubbed at his scalp. “Ow. It’s ok Hermione. I guess you deserved some comeback”

Hermione decided not to try help him up again and instead went to put her ear to the door. Not hearing anything she opened it a crack and peered outside.   
“Coast seems to be clear now. Let’s go to the library and see if we can figure this out”

“Sure, ok Hermione”

 

 

Half an hour later found Harry and Hermione ensconced in a private corner of the library.

“Ok Harry, let’s start with this morning. It obviously started then, maybe before even, but then you weren’t acting strangely yesterday.  You woke up late and you said you had to have a cold shower. Why?”  
  
Harry blushed. “Umm, well. I had a dream. And woke up with a… problem. So I had to have a cold shower to make it… go away” He didn’t meet her eyes at all for the whole stumbling, mumbling sentence. Just like this morning.  


“Harry I don’t know what you mean. What was the dream about? What problem?”

“You know… The problems guys usually have in the morning”  
“What? Getting out of bed? I know guys struggle to get out of bed in the mornings. Do cold showers really help? I mean, don’t you have to get up to get in the shower?”  
“That’s not the problem Hermione” Harry groaned, blushing deeper.

“Ugh. Out with it then Harry. We haven’t got all night you know. The library closes soon and I’m sure Ron’s wondering where we are by now”  
“Ok, ok, Hermione. Do you really not know?” One of Hermione’s eyebrows went up and she gave Harry a dead pan stare. Harry sighed”  
“Ok well, you know how guys get when they’re… excited. Right?”  
Hermione’s eyebrows sunk down into a frown as she parsed Harry’s words. And as she figured out just what he meant they went back up again, and a blush came back to her face. She sure was getting tired of that!

“Yes. I know what you mean” she mumbled.

“Well sometimes, often in fact, guys wake up like that. Usually it just goes away pretty quickly. But recently mine have been different. They take longer to go away, or I have to you know, handle it. Then today I woke up later than everyone else so I didn’t have time for anything but a cold shower”  
  
Both teens were now blushing furiously and not looking at each other. But Hermione was still Hermione.  
  
“Wait you said, recently. How long has this been going on for?  
“I don’t know.  A few weeks. Not like every day of course. And nothing like this morning”

“Well… what was your dream about then?”

“Oh god” Harry sunk his head into his hands again.

“It’s ok Harry. It’s just your subconscious. I won’t judge or laugh or anything”

He sighed deeply, seeming to brace himself.

“Ok, ok. So I was in History of Magic, just like this morning. And Professor Binns was talking about the Troll War again. But I wasn’t paying attention, cos… uh…. I had my hand, on a girl’s thigh.”  
Hermione’s eyebrows shot up once again.

“What girl?”

“That’s the thing. I have no idea. It seems like we knew each other, but I’ve never seen her in Hogwarts, or anywhere else I don’t think. Oh yeah! And it’s like my hands weren’t my own”  
  
He looked down at his own hands here.

“They were thinner. Longer fingers. Nicer nails as well I think.”

Hermione let this sink in for a little while.

“Hmm. Ok. Well, what else”  
“What else? That was it. My hand was on her thigh. She seemed to like it. And then I woke up”  
“Give me more details. What exactly was your hand doing?” Hermione had a suspicion.  
“Umm. Well I was moving my hand up her thigh, bit by bit. And… and rubbing”

Harry’s blush was creeping up his neck now, and his words became clipped. Hermione’s gaze sharpened however.

“Rubbing how?”  
“In circles. Small circles”

“Huh.”

“Huh?”

“That’s exactly what you were doing to me”

“What?”

“Exactly the same. Have you had any dreams about kissing in broom closets?”  
“No. I don’t think so. But I don’t usually remember many of my dreams”  
“Maybe they’re not your dreams”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Think about it Harry. Twice today you acted without being aware of it. You actually thought you were someone else the second time. And this morning you dream about something that you then repeated without even being aware of it.”  
“So you think someone else is doing this to me? But why?”

“We should probably figure out who first. Then why. Hmm, we should probably find out how as well. As far as I’m aware the only way to make someone do something against their will is the Imperius curse. But no student would be able to perform it. And no teacher would. And even more I don’t think the cursed person forgets what they were doing. We’re going to have to come back and do a lot of reading you know”

A small smile spread across her face, and though Harry couldn’t get excited about reading like she did, he always liked seeing her happy, and he found himself smiling in return.

“This is a very strange situation isn’t it Hermione?”  
“Yes it is Harry. But we’ve dealt with strange things before haven’t we”  
“Yeah, we sure have.”  
  
Hermione wanted to stay and find a few books to take back to the dorm tonight, but Harry convinced her they’d be missing dinner if they did, and she settled for making an early start the next day.

“Hey Hermione?”

“Yes Harry?”

“Thanks. You know. For being you.”

Hermione smiled

So they made their way together to the Great Hall, where they ate well, and chatted with Ron. They both managed quite well to act like nothing at all was the matter.

 

 

 

 

Harry’s knee was pressed firmly between her legs, one hand rested on the bookshelf behind her, the other cupped her breast. He kissed her ferociously, stopping only briefly to let her pant a few breaths before diving back in. Her hips had started to gently rock against his thigh, her legs squeezing tightly as she seemed to try and pull his leg harder into herself.  Her own hands trailed his back, his shoulders, his flat stomach. His hand trailed up from her breast, rested briefly on her sternum, pushed her out of their kiss and stared down into her hazel eyes. He let his fingers slide slowly up to take their natural position at her throat. He squeezed softly and she purred in delight, pulling herself yet harder into him. Harry felt himself stir…

 

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently in the Gryffindor common room. She’d asked Harry if he knew the alarm spell. Double checked it. Made sure in fact that he could cast it competently. And here she was, waiting around at twenty past five while Harry slept in. Typical.

She did her best to be quiet on the stairs up to the boy’s dorm. Harry may have promised to wake up early with her, to solve _his_ problem by the way, but the rest of the Gryffindor boys deserved the extra hour or so of sleep. She slowly and quietly opened the door to Harry’s year’s room. Harry’s bed was easy to spot. It was the only one of the four posters with the curtains drawn. She’d taught Harry the silencing spell as well, so his alarm wouldn’t wake everyone else. So Hermione tip toed around the room and ducked between the curtains at the side of his bed.

 

And was immediately greeted by a loud, atonal squawking. Harry’s alarm had gone off. Had been going off for the past twenty minutes no doubt, and he was sleeping straight through it! Hermione dismissed the alarm spell with a casual wave of her wand, and her eyes went to Harry’s face. He didn’t seem to be in pain, in fact, there was a faint grin on his face. But there was also a flush on his face, and he seemed to be squirming under the thick duvet.

‘He must be too hot’ she thought, and immediately moved to draw down his covers.

As she pulled the blanket off of him she saw his hands were clenching, pawing at the mattress below him. His hips were lifting lightly off the bed. His pyjama bottoms were tented. His… his… His penis was hard. His penis was hard. She was staring at Harry’s hard penis. His hands clenched again and his hips writhed, the movement sending the tent pointing one way then the other, Hermione’s eyes following raptly along. She shouldn’t be looking at this, but his pyjama bottoms had started sliding down his hips with the movement, and the top of the tent was already so close to the edge the thin material.

 

What was she thinking! Hermione shook herself, then quickly pulled the duvet back over Harry, right up to his chin. She then shook him by the shoulder.

“Harry. Harry! Wake up. Wake _up!_ ”

Hermione was shaking him with a hand on each shoulder now. He was practically dead to the world, well, mostly anyway.

“Huh? Wha… ‘ermione?”

“You slept through your alarm silly, come on, we said we were going to the library remember?”

“Oh yeah. Umm…”

Harry looked down the sheets towards…

“Five minutes” she squeaked, and ducked quickly back out.

It took a bit longer than five minutes but when Harry finally came down to the common room his hair was wet and his teeth were chattering. Hermione frowned, and cast a quick warming spell on him. Harry smiled gratefully at her. Then a blush came to his face and he looked away. One came over her own as well. They were both thinking about his erection she realised. And the image of the tented pyjama bottoms sprung into her head again.

Hermione whirled on her heel and marched quickly to the door.

“Come on Harry. We’ve lost a half hour already this morning”

Harry padded quickly behind her.

“You two are up early dearies” the Fat Lady spoke in her sing song contralto.

“Yes ma’am, we’re going to the library. We picked up the wrong book to finish up our homework”

Harry was always amazed at just how well Hermione lied when she felt she had to. Most of the time she was the most upright, honest, law abiding person Harry knew. But she also knew exactly when to throw all that to the wayside and do what was right.

Harry had a smile on his face again as he jogged up to walk by her side, and they made their way together to the library.

 

 

“Look Harry! I think I’ve something promising here in this chapter of Peter Geist’s Compendium of Ghosts, Ghouls and Other Apparitions”

She felt Harry move up behind her and turned with the book in her hands. But Harry was much closer than she thought he’d be and she squeaked in surprise, clutching the book to her chest. One of Harry’s hands shot above her head to the bookshelf above the other fell onto her hip. As he pressed her back into the bookshelf Hermione looked into Harry’s eyes. They were burning again.

Before she could speak, before she could even think, Harry had ducked his head down to her lips. He was kissing her, again! He stepped closer into her, pressing his knee between her legs, forcing them slightly apart. His thigh was resting against her. His pelvis pressed into her leg. And he was kissing her, _again_! She tried feebly to push him back with the book in her hands, but he just plucked it from her hands, spun it around and slid it onto an empty spot of the shelf behind him. He hadn’t even looked! How’d he do that? And oh why wasn’t she stopping his ceaseless kisses?

Harry’s free hand went back to her hip, but it didn’t stay there long. It started to slide upwards, upwards. As Harry’s hand cupped her breast over her robe Hermione left out a soft moan into his mouth. She hadn’t meant to, it just slipped out. Harry leaned back and stared into her eyes again. Those vibrant green eyes, burning, burning. Her mouth parted, started to speak his name but he took it as an invitation, plunging his tongue into her open mouth, assaulting her own tongue, the back of her teeth. Assaulting her senses as her squeezed again on her breast, harder this time, and rotated his hips upward, into her. She felt her nipple start to harden under his palm. Hermione felt Harry stir…

 

Hermione finally broke their kiss and tried to push him away. But this time Harry was using his position and greater weight to advantage and she couldn’t get the leverage. Harry grinned down at her, gently massaged her breast and tried to kiss her again. She quickly brought a hand to his mouth. But Harry opened his mouth and closed it around her index finger. He ran his tongue along her finger, then sucked lightly on it.

He rotated his hips again and she could feel it rubbing against her leg. He was hard. Harry was hard from kissing her and groping her breast.

“Harry.” Hermione tried for stern and bossy, but all she could manage was a breathy whisper.

Harry languidly opened his mouth and let her finger fall from his mouth. He gave her breast another squeeze, but then mercifully moved up and away, resting his palm, fingers up, against her upper chest.

“Harry.” A little louder this time. That was good. Progress Hermione.

Harry slid his hand up her chest. Up to her neck. His fingers wrapped around her neck.

Something in Harry’s eye changed. There was a flicker of… something. And it was as if Hermione had a bucket of ice water thrown over her. The heat that had been gradually building vanished all at once.

“Harry!”

“Who’s...”

Before he could finish Hermione brought both hands up to his facing, practically slapping him between them in her fervour.

“ _Harry!”_

“Huh, what. Hermione?”

Harry’s eyes seemed to have slid from burning and predatory to glazed and confused. He looked down at her, and kept looking down. At his hand around her throat, his leg between hers. He realised he was hard, painfully hard, and pressing himself up against Hermione’s leg.

He leapt back off her with such force he once again hit his head on a shelf.

“Ow! Shit!”

Hermione rushed forward to help, but as she did she caught sight of the bulge in his school robes. He might be back to himself but he was still hard. She froze, not sure quite what to do.   


Harry looked down at his hands, then up at her. Horror and fear were written clear across his face.

“It’s just like the dream!”

 

 

“What dream?” Hermione asked, though she already had her suspicions.

“The dream I was having this morning. You woke me up from it. It was just like last time. I was in the library with a girl, a different girl from before. And my hands weren’t my own. And we were kissing and I felt her… And then I grabbed her throat. And that’s when you woke me up. And now when you woke me up again we were in the exact same position as the dream!” He peered about him.

“I think we may even be in the same part of the library.”

Hermione digested all this.

“So it seems to be linked to places. If we go to the same place as this other you was at in the dream, he takes over somehow. But in History of Magic I was still talking to you, but the other you had his hand on my leg. Then in the broom closet you lost all control, and memory. But you said you never dreamt about a broom closet before right?”  


“Well, I don’t think so. I don’t really remember my dreams remember? I definitely haven’t had one as vivid as History of Magic and the Library”

“Have you had any other vivid dreams like that?”

“Not yet”  
“Yet?”

“I don’t know, just a feeling that this is going to keep happening”

Hermione frowned, but didn’t know what to say to that.

 

She went back and collected the books she’d been reading, her heart fluttering as she grabbed the book that had started the whole affair. She glared down at the heavy tome in her hands. _‘You better have the answer we’re looking for’_ she thought venomously, _‘or I’m throwing you on the fire!’_

 

Returning to the desk she found Harry with his head in his hands again. She came up behind him and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she saw wetness in his eyes and anguish on his face.

“Oh Harry, it’s alright”

“But it’s not Hermione. Something’s going on with me and you’re paying the price. It’s not fair.”  
“Well better me than someone else”

“Huh? What do you mean?”  
What did she mean?

“Well I am your friend aren’t I? I’m used to strange things happening around you. Any other girl might have got quite the wrong idea”

Good save Hermione. And it seemed to be what Harry needed to hear.

“Ha! I guess you’re right Hermione. But what do we do now?”  
“Hmm, well I guess we wait for another dream. Then we go to whatever place appears in it”  
“What? That’s a terrible idea. The same thing will happen again What if I… What if we…”

“Oh please Harry. I’ll know what’s coming this time. You only got as far as you did because you caught me by surprise you know?

Harry laughed again, and Hermione tried her best to believe what she’d just said.

“But what then? So you catch me before I get too handsy. What then?”

“Then we try and figure out who this other you is.”

 

Harry’s day dragged dismally along. Try as he might he couldn’t pay attention in any of his classes. He lost ten points for Gryffindor in potions, Snape delighting in his distraction. He couldn’t stop thinking about these dreams that kept coming true. Was that it maybe? Some sort of divination? He should ask Hermione.

Hermione. In his dream he’d been kissing the girl, feeling her breast up before he’d grabbed her neck. Harry only remembered holding Hermione’s neck, but if he was acting just like the dreams, had he kissed her again? Felt her up? He hadn’t had the nerve to ask her this morning, straight after it had happened. Not after Hermione had put such a brave face on it. He really didn’t deserve a friend such as her. He should just go straight to Madame Pomfrey and take her out of the equation all together. But he didn’t want to have to talk to the stern old matron about his erotic dreams and their real world mirroring. But that’s the right thing to do of course. It’s what Hermione would tell him to do.

But… she hadn’t.

He looked over to her. And found her looking right at him. They both flushed and looked away.

Well, if she asked him to, he’d go to Madam Pomfrey. And he’d make it up to her either way, that’s for sure. He had to start thinking of a great Christmas present for her.

And so Harry lost another five points in Transfiguration.

 

Harry and Hermione didn’t get another chance to talk in private again till after classes had ended.

“I’ll come and wake you up tomorrow morning. Five thirty ok?”

“What? How come?”

“Don’t you remember sleeping through your alarm today? Almost missing breakfast yesterday?”

“Oh, yeah. Alright, thanks Hermione”

 

 

The classroom was deserted, dark, only dimly lit by the light of Crescent Moon. Waning. Soon, the full dark of New Moon. For now he could put from his mind from the pleasures the night of full Dark would bring, by focusing on the pleasures of this night. Each of his hands was squeezing a bum cheek, kneading, nails digging and retracting. He let the brunette’s lower lip slip out from between his teeth, revelling in her soft mewl of displeasure as he turned his head to the blonde. Her lips were parted with her pants of pleasure, red and abused from the fierce kissing already come. Her eyes were locked on Harry’s, the deepest black of her pupils more than half eclipsed the luminous blue of her irises. Harry plunged his head down to capture her lips once again. Oh how this one yielded to his strength. His iron control quite nearly slipped whenever he grasped this delicate one. How easily she would break. But no, not now. Not here.

Two sets of hands roved his body as he devoured his helpless rabbit’s lips. One clutching desperately, as though she might fall, the rabbit. The other bold, demanding, and they slid down now, down his chest, down his belly, down, down.

Harry felt himself stir…

 

Hermione was staring at Harry’s hard penis. She was supposed to just wake him up. That’s all. Instead, when she’d found him grinning and writhing and difficult to wake again, she’d found herself pulling down his covers. His pyjama bottoms had slipped down enough that fully half of his shaft stuck out into the cool morning air. Hermione’s breath was coming short and shallow. She shouldn’t be doing this. Well Harry had already taken all those liberties hadn’t he? He had. And she didn’t want to be looking at his hard penis anyway. He just looked too hot under the covers, she was being a good friend by taking them off. It was just unlucky chance she happened to be staring now at Harry’s hard penis. It seemed to throb to the beat of his heart. Throb throb, throb throb. And every now and then it would twitch like a thing alive.

Harry made a low sound in his chest, almost a growl, and Hermione jerked out of her reverie. She quickly pulled his blankets back up and shook him forcefully awake.

 

“Huh? Ughh... morning Hermione.” Harry mumbled. “Thanks for the wakeup”

“Good morning Harry. Did you dream again” she asked, knowing the answer.

Harry flushed and looked away

“Well?”

“Can’t you give me a moment Hermione?” he asked piteously. Hermione had sat down on the bed next to him, pulling the duvet tight over him, showing quite clearly the bulge he created.

“No. The best time to remember a dream is right as you wake up. Plus it will be hard to get another chance like this to talk openly. _Muffliato_ remember, and everyone is still asleep with no idea I’m here”

“That’s not the problem here Hermione. Remember, morning issues?”

Hermione blushed.

“It’s fine Harry. You’ve already rubbed… it, against me remember? I know it won’t bite” Hermione tried to make her voice light and dismissive, but she hesitated on the ‘it’.

“Now stop stalling and tell me. Did you dream, do you recognise the place?”

Harry sighed.

“Uh, yeah. I had another dream. There were, uh, two girls this time”

“Two... _Two girls!?_ ” Hermione’s voiced went up an octave

“Uh, yes. The brunette girl from the first dream, and a blonde.”

“Two girls. Quite the playboy this Other Harry” Hermione’s voice had gone flat and she fixed Harry with a stern look. Harry squirmed under it. What was he supposed to do about it?

“Anything else you can remember?”

“The moon. Is was almost new moon. Isn’t it almost new moon now?”  
“Three days”

“So that can’t be a coincidence right?”

“It’s not very likely no.”  
“What should we do?”

“Hmm. Let’s stick to the plan. “

“But how? I have no idea which room it was. And what if it’s not going to work with only you and me?”

“We’ll take a chance. If it does work if might work to our advantage. Other Harry will be confused as to where one of his paramours has suddenly gone to”

“Yeah, ok Hermione.”

“Good. We’ll grab your Invisibility Cloak tonight, and go looking for empty classrooms. How many can there be?”

As it turned out, there were a great many empty classrooms. Hogwarts was huge! And barely a few hundred students attended, with a few dozen staff. They wandered from empty room to room. They’d open each door slowly, and peer inside from out in the hall. Hermione thought just being together in the right room might bring out Other Harry, so once they were sure the coast was clear, they’d take off the Invisibility Cloak and Hermione would go first into the room. Once she was in the middle and had turned to face Harry, wand in hand, Harry would follow inside. So far nothing had happened.

 

And as the night drew on and classroom after classroom proved a failure, they were growing exasperated. It didn’t help that they crammed tight next to each other every time they shared the Invisibility Cloak to get around. Hermione was trying to remember if she’d ever read about anything like this, anywhere, but rogue thoughts kept derailing her. They’d stop at a corner, listening carefully before turning it, you could still barrel right into someone in an Invisibility Cloak of course, and Hermione would suddenly find herself thinking about how he smelled! And as they moved slowly and carefully to keep the cloak from slipping off or letting a limb show, he kept rubbing up against her. And of course that couldn’t help but make her think of the last time Harry, other Harry she corrected herself, had rubbed up against her. And it made her think about what he had been rubbing her with. And that she’d been staring straight at it just this morning. And the fact that she couldn’t blame anyone but herself for that last one.

Harry himself was hardly any easier off, his own scattered brain running one way then the next. Hermione. So soft next to him. And she smelled fresh, and flowery. And he had kissed her! But he didn’t remember it. Did that count? But no he shouldn’t even be thinking about this at all. Hermione was his friend, sacrificing her own comfort and safety to help him, like always. And there was this Other Harry. How many girlfriends did he have? How far had he gone? That brunette girl certainly didn’t seem shy.

 

So with the night growing old and their tired minds distracted they can perhaps be forgiven for not really checking this last room properly before Hermione marched inside. Harry followed, and they waited a few pregnant seconds. Hermione sighed deeply.

 

“It’s hopeless Harry. I’m sure we’ve been to every empty class room. But with Hogwarts being what it is, some might be hidden, or only show up for students belonging to one house or year, or both.”

“And maybe we’ve already been to the right room, but we really do need two girls”

“Yes, maybe you’re right. But we can’t exactly go grab some other girl to drag around at night. What would we tell her? ‘Oh we’re just going to squeeze three of us into an Invisibility Cloak made for one and shuffle our sweaty way from one empty classroom to the next, hoping that Harry loses control and starts kissing and groping us. How does that sound?’”

“Oh that sounds lovely” Came a dreamy voice from the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

 

 _“Lumos!”_ Hermione cried, lifting her wand above her head. The room immediately flashed into blinding light. Harry’s own wand had leapt into his hand and had pointed unerringly from the source of the sound, though he was left blinking through squinted eyes from the sudden change in brightness.

 

“Oh ow! That very bright Hermione. Do you think you could turn it down?”

“Luna?” Hermione let her light spell die down to a dim glow, hardly any brighter now than the pale moonlight, but filling the whole room evenly. “What are you doing out here?”

“Oh I couldn’t sleep tonight. So I thought I’d go looking for Mesiac Menchen. They’re afraid of Full Moon, and New Moon both you know. But Daddy thinks the ones here in the North here are much more afraid of Full Moon, so close to New Moon is probably the best time to spot them. But they’re very shy and I haven’t had any luck tonight. I was just having a rest here.”

Harry and Hermione were each caught flat footed by Luna’s usual stream of deeply sincere nonsense and her wide, luminous eyes that seemed always to see straight into whoever she was looking at, but also be looking somewhere else completely.

“Oh, uh that’s too bad Luna. I hope you have better luck next time” Harry, ever polite and kind.

“Thank you Harry” Luna smiled brightly, Harry and Hermione both relaxed as they smiled back.

“So you want Harry to lose control and start kissing and groping you and another girl Hermione? But why do you have to walk around in an Invisibility Cloak first? Do you really have an Invisibility Cloak? Can I see it?” Luna didn’t lose her smile, or her dreamy tone, but Harry and Hermione froze like deer in the headlights.

“Uh, sure Luna” Harry finally answered to the last question, picking up his cloak from where he’d dropped it by the door. At least it might keep her busy long enough for him and Hermione to figure out what the hell they were going to tell her.

 

“Wow!” Luna delighted herself in passing the cloak over one limb after another, peering through the material, her laughter a ringing bell. “This is so amazing! Imagine all the shy creatures I could finally get close to with this!” Luna twirled about in the cloak, a bizarre sight to Harry and Hermione as only her head, one arm and part of her torso were visible.

 

“What do we tell her” Harry whispered fiercely

“Why not the truth?” Hermione asked

“What? We can’t tell her the truth!”

“Why not, we can trust Luna right?

“Of course you can trust me” Luna said from the other side of the room. She was only a head now, bobbing up and down in space. She had sharp ears it seemed.

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

“Ok Luna, can you keep a secret?”

 

 

 

“So you want to bring Other Harry out, but only so you can ask him who he really is. Then you can find this person and ask them why they’ve put naughty dreams in his head, then makes him act them out?”

“Yes. That’s about the sum of it”

“Well I guess I was supposed to be here to help then” Luna smiled brightly, delighted at this idea it seemed.

“Well, wouldn’t it have happened already by now, if it was going to? There’s two of you in the room with me, you’ve even got the right hair colour. Not that that seemed to matter…”  
“Maybe we’ve got the wrong room. Should we go back and check them again with Luna? I don’t think there’s enough time. And I’m beat. My feet hurt from all this walking”

“I think we just need to get closer together” Luna chimed in

“Hmm? Why?”

“Well you were right next to each other in History of Magic right? And in the closet. And the library”

“Oh. Yes. I suppose that’s obvious when you put it that way” Hermione began to feel a blush start creeping up her face at the memories of being close to Harry. Oh she was starting to hate that.

“So that’s easy to test” Luna took off the Invisibility Cloak, folded it neatly and placed it on an empty desk. Then she padded lightly over to Harry, not stopping at the usual comfortable distance most people would have, but stepping right up to him, inches away.

“Come on Hermione”

Hermione stepped more tentatively forward, but Luna grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her gently closer. Hermione didn’t resist, and soon found herself standing as close to Harry as Luna. ‘Nothing new here Hermione. No need for your heart to be beating faster now. So stop that!’

They fell silent as each looked from one to another. Luna giggled suddenly.

“How silly we must look standing like bean polls planted too close together. Shouldn’t you hug us Harry?”

“Oh, uh, I guess you’re right”

Harry reached out and wrapped him arms around their waists, pulling them just barely closer.

Hermione let out a small squeak as she was pressed up against Harry. She didn’t know quite what to do with her arms, it was so close and tight with three people pressed like this. Luna seemed to have no issues though, one arm wrapping round Harry’s back, the other resting on his chest. Hermione followed suit, if only to have somewhere to put her hands, her own second hand finding its way to his belly. ‘Does Harry have abs?’ she suddenly thought, her fingers brushing the small corrugations she found there.

“Hmm. I’m sure you said Other Harry was more firm than this. And weren’t his hands lower than yours are now?”  
Hermione stared in shock at Luna. But she didn’t say anything as she felt Harry squeeze them all closer together. Nor as she felt his hand start to tentatively reach for her bum.

His fingers were just barely halfway across her cheek when they suddenly stopped, then suddenly shot forward, grasping her fully. He grabbed hard, squeezed, kneaded.

“Eep!” Her gaze shot up in time to see his face swooping down.

Hermione’s mind went blank as Harry assaulted her mouth. Harry? No Other Harry right? She was supposed to do something about that. Another squeeze timed perfectly with a soft bite of her upper lip sent such thoughts fluttering away.

Harry pulled away and Hermione followed his lips up, moaning softly. Harry smirked down at her, then turned to Luna.

Luna’s eyes were wide and shining. She had watched Harry kiss Hermione quite intently. She liked him squeezing her bum too. Every time his fingers dug into her they sent tingles vibrating through her body. And now he was staring at her, his eyes so intense. Harry started to lean down into her, and Luna pressed herself up and into him, reaching willingly for the promised kiss.

Hermione’s mind seemed to be in a fog, slowly lifting. Her head was rested against Harry’s chest, watching him attack Luna with kisses. ‘So that’s what that looks like’ she thought.

A particularly hard squeeze of her bum, with nails digging in this time, finally snapped her back. This wasn’t Harry any more, it was Other Harry!  
She reached up and grabbed his face, pulling him away from Luna’s lips.

“What is your name?” She asked in her firmest voice

Harry’s face flickered through rapid series of expressions. Irritation at being interrupted, confusion, comprehension, bemusement.

“All in good time pet. Now be patient and wait your turn. Though if she want to hurry it along, you know what to do” He smirked at her and leaned back down to kiss Luna, who leaned eagerly back into Harry’s lips.

“No!” Hermione almost shouted. “You’re not who you think you are. You’re inside Harry Potter’s body, you don’t belong here. What is your name? What is your name? What is your name? Thrice I ask you and are bound to answer”

Harry had stopped his kiss, and was staring now at Hermione, the mirth draining from his face.

“What are you babbling about girl? You think I am some Faery changeling. Did you hit your head? Catch a spell you should have blocked?”

“You are not who you think you are. You’re not in your own body. What is your name?”  
Real venom was in his eyes now, and a hand flashed out, faster than her eye could follow and grabbed onto her chin.

“Shut your mouth slut! You don’t know what…”   
Harry was staring now at his hands.

“What? Wha…” His eyes lost focus, and he seemed to reel backwards. Luna and Hermione both grabbed quickly at him to keep him on his feet.

“Huh? Hermione? Luna? Did it work”  
“Yes it worked.”

“What happened?”

“You grabbed our bums and then you kissed Hermione. Then you kissed me as well. Then Hermione tried to get Other Harry to tell us his name”

Harry gaped some at her explanation, but managed a spluttered “Did it work?”  
  
“No,” Hermione said “He seemed to get really angry at the idea of being someone else. And seeing your hands instead of his own seemed to shock him awake”

“Damn. Back to square one”

“Well why don’t we just try again?”

They both looked quizzically at Luna.

“Try again?”  
“Well it’s still the same room, and the same Crescent Moon isn’t it. You never tried again before but it might work.” Was there a glint in Luna’s eyes? No just the usual dreamy smile.

“I guess there’s no harm”

Harry sighed and stepped up to the girls again, wrapping his arms about them and pulling them close again.

He and Hermione had begun blushing yet again, but Luna was just smiling up at Harry.

“Hands lower remember Harry?”  
Harry gulped, and nodded. His hands reached slowly down, hesitantly coming to rest on one bum cheek each. Nothing happened.

“Hmm, well you were squeezing more last time, try that”

When had Luna managed to take charge of all this? Hermione was about to stop it all when Harry tentatively squeezed. She should have been somewhat acclimated by now, but something in his hesitance made her immediately realise this was really Harry. Not Other Harry. Harry Potter, her friend, was squeezing her bum. _‘Only fair’_ , she thought somewhat hysterically _‘I was looking at his erection this morning’_. She tried to think instead about the sensations of her own hands. They’d begun to rove up and down Harry’s torso, knocking clumsily now and again against Luna’s hands, doing the same thing it seemed. She lingered on the tight cords of muscles she found on his back, his belly, his chest. She’d never thought of Harry as big or muscular before, but all that Quidditch practice must have paid off. ‘What does he look like with his shirt off’ she idly wondered.

While Hermione hid her fierce blush and inner turmoil by pressing her forehead against Harry’s chest, Luna was starting up into his face.

“No, still normal Harry. That wasn’t enough. Try kissing Hermione now.”

“What?!” Harry and Hermione exclaimed together and Hermione’s face shot up again.

“That’s what you did next remember? Come along, we haven’t got all night”

“But… but… I don’t even know how”

“Oh of course you do. You’re a very good kisser. I think. That was my first kiss you know? But I liked it very much”

“That wasn’t me, it was this Other Harry”

“Oh yes of course. Well no matter, its’ very easy, you just push your lips onto hers. Of course you were doing some other stuff too…” Luna trailed off here, her dreamy smile and gaze turning dreamier yet. “But I’m sure you’ll figure that out”  


Harry looked over at Hermione. Her eyes were oh so wide as she stared back. But she wasn’t shaking her head, or pushing away. Harry suddenly remembered again that he was holding tightly onto her bum. He gave it a light squeeze now, and though her face turned a little embarrassed, she didn’t get angry. In fact her own hands continued to roam, seeming almost desperate now, clutching at his shoulder blades, fingers digging into this chest. Harry took this as a good sign and started to lean slowly down to Hermione.

Hermione’s heart was if possible, beating even faster than before. Harry, the real Harry, was going to kiss her! He had his hand massaging her bum and pulling her close as he was about to kiss her. Hermione closed her eyes, tilted her head up, and closed the distance.

It was… clumsy. None of the fierce control from before, the biting and licking and sucking. He just pushed his lips gently against her own. His hand came off her bum and instead caressed her back slowly up, then down again, resting on her hips instead. She didn’t dislike it. And as Harry pulled back, looking at her with trepidation in his eyes, her dreamy returning smile wasn’t faked. That was definitely Harry kissing her. Clumsy and unsure, and warm.

“Ooh! Kiss me like that too please!” Luna seemed to have forgotten the point of the exercise, or maybe she was just pretending.

 

Harry, in a daze, turned slowly to Luna, and had barely started to process what she was asking for when she lost patience, her hand shooting up to the back of his head and pulling him down herself. He lost himself in the sensation of Luna’s soft lips. This was unreal!

Soon Luna pulled away.

“Hmm. That is nice too. You’re definitely a nicer person than that Other Harry. But I liked his kissing too”

“Oh. Uh. What, uh… What was he doing differently?”

“Oh it will be easier to show you.” Luna pulled Harry back down into another kiss, taking complete charge now. Harry found himself awash in sensation as Luna sucked, nibbled, bit at his lips. Her tongue probed at his lips and when he opened his mouth it shot inside, rubbing up against his own tongue, flicking against the back of his teeth.

Finally she pulled back, and they stared a moment at each other, panting.

“Oh I do like being the kisser too. You should try too Hermione”

Harry swung his head back to Hermione, meeting her saucer wide eyes. Her lips parted slowly, like she was about to say something, but Harry didn’t give her a chance. He was definitely liking kissing, and it seemed the girls liked it as well. Harry tried out the new techniques Luna had shown him, pulling her lower lip into his mouth, bringing his teeth to bear.

“Ow, ow! Harry” Hermione protested his too hard bite

“Oh, sorry Hermione” Harry felt mortified, tried to pull away, but Luna clutched him too tightly, and a moment later Hermione tightened her arms as well.

“It’s ok Harry. Just not so hard. Like this…”

Hermione could hardly believe it, but her own hand had gone up to the back of his head, just like Luna had done earlier, and she pulled him down to her lips.

Luna was right, this felt better than just being kissed, and as Harry recovered his shock and began kissing her back it felt as if fireworks were going off in her head. She clutched at his neck, pushed onto his abs again, and she felt his hand squeeze her bum once more. Her other hand moved down from his back towards his own. Had Quidditch given him a nice bum as well? She was going to find out. She brushed up against Luna’s hand there, the blonde girl had beat her to the punch it seemed.

Suddenly Harry squawked surprise into her mouth, and broke their kiss.

“ _Luna!”_

“Yes Harry?”

“Your hand”

Hermione looked over at Luna. One of her hands was roaming with Hermione’s, up and down his back and bum. Where was the other? She looked down, and down… and went bright red again.

Luna’s other hand was rubbing slowly up and down Harry’s crotch, the bulge beneath slowly growing.

“Hmmm. It’s getting bigger. That means you like it right? Does it feel good?”

Her rubbing had sped up a little.

“No. I mean yes. I… uhh” Harry looked desperately over at Hermione, unsure just what to do.

Hermione shook herself from the sight and came to his rescue.

“I don’t think Other Harry is going to come out again tonight Luna”

“Oh yes, I forgot about him.” Luna smiled dreamily up at Harry and lifted her hand gently away. Harry took that as a sign, and released them both.

As they untangled themselves from each other, each in turn was struck by how they suddenly felt cold. It hadn’t been all that cold before had it? Ghostly memories of roaming hands had left searing trails that slowly cooled now. Their lips were all red and puffy.

They shared guilty glances as they brushed the creases from their robes. Well Harry and Hermione did, Luna didn’t seem in the least bit put out that she’d just been kissing Harry, caressing his length.

 

“We should probably get back to our dorms now. It’s getting really late. Or maybe it’s early”

“Do you want us to take you to Ravenclaw tower in the Invisibility Cloak Luna?” Harry asked

“Oh yes that would be nice. It’s always scary thinking of Mr Filch prowling around”

 

In their first year Harry, Hermione and Ron and fit quite nicely into his cloak together, but three was a tight fit now, and they had to wrap their arms around each and squeeze close to stay hidden. The way to Ravenclaw was slow going, though luckily they weren’t far from it. Harry was trying to keep his senses peeled for Filch or Mrs Norris, but he kept getting side-tracked by Luna’s wandering hands.

“Harry!” Hermione whispered fiercely at him

“What?”

“This is not the time to be feeling me up again”

“I’m not, I promise, look.” He slipped both hands out of the robe, the two waving detached in the air to any passers-by.”

“Then who… _Luna!”_

“Hmm? Well I got to feel Harry’s bum but not yours Hermione. You can feel mine too if you want”

Hermione spluttered. Why did Luna want to feel her up? She was a girl too.

“Not now!” Was the best she could come up with the free herself from her clutch.

“Oh ok. Next time then” Luna happily hummed and removed her hand

‘Next time?’ Harry and Hermione thought

 

Luna directed them up a series of stairs and corridors to Ravenclaw tower. They came to a dead end, a suit of armour standing sentinel in the moonlight.

“Here we are” Luna cheerfully said, and slipped from under the cloak.

“Luna wait” Harry said

“Yes Harry?”

“Uh… Thanks Luna. And sorry. We didn’t think we’d drag anyone else into this mess”

“That’s ok Harry. I enjoyed it. If you need help next time you can ask me. And if you ever feel like kissing someone other than Hermione you can come and find me anytime.” With that Luna spun on her heel and skipped over the suit of armour, whispering something into its helmet.

“Yes that’s the right answer to today’s riddle” Came a baritone voice echoing out the empty suit.

A section of wall that looked perfectly flat swung outwards now and Luna disappeared into the Ravenclaw dorms.

 

Harry and Hermione stood shocked and speechless a while, before glancing at each other and making their slow way back to Gryffindor and bed. Their hands did not go roaming.

 

 

 

 

 

Hermione hadn’t asked Harry if he wanted another wakeup call before they blearily made their way to their respective dorms. ‘He’ll need me though won’t he?’ she thought, staring up at her dorm room ceiling in the pre-dawn darkness. ‘If he’s having another dream he won’t be able to wake himself up’

‘It’s the weekend silly. It’s doesn’t matter if he sleeps in.’

‘But they still only serve breakfast till seven thirty. Laying about is not encouraged at Hogwarts’

‘He could go to the kitchens himself. He knows the way, and the house elves just love Harry’

‘Yes, but if he sleeps in too much, his friends will go and wake him up, and he’ll have to explain what’s going on. He’ll be so embarrassed!’

She was definitely not thinking about the state she had found Harry in the previous two mornings. That little grin on his face, his writhing in the bed, his… his…

‘No definitely not thinking about that’ she told herself as she got of bed and began padding lightly towards the boy’s dorm. ‘Just going to wake him up’

 

And yet when she pulled apart his curtains and found him sleeping peacefully a little surge of disappointment rose in her traitorous chest. ‘Ok, no dream. He won’t need any help waking up then. I can head back’

But she didn’t. She found herself staring down at Harry’s sleeping face. At his lips.

He’d kissed her. Harry had really kissed her, and she’d kissed him right back. A little grin spread across her face at the memory of his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth, hers in his. A flush crept up her neck as she remembered his hand on her bum, hers on his. Harry sure had a nice body under those robes. Lean, but firm. She found a hand reaching unconsciously for his bed covers, and stopped herself short.

She thought suddenly now of Luna. The girl was so bold! What if Harry decided to ask for her help next time instead? She’d made it clear she didn’t just want to help, she liked it! Did Harry prefer kissing her? Did he like it when she’d started rubbing his… penis? Even in her mind she hesitated on the word, the thought. And her eyes shot to the spot beneath his covers where she knew she’d find it. No bulge there this morning though. ‘What did it look like soft anyway?’ Hermione shook that thought away and brought her eyes back to his face, his lips.

Does he want to go kiss Luna again? That would be good right? If he had a willing girlfriend to help him out with this he wouldn’t have to worry about going too far. The thought of Harry having a girlfriend was like a cold hand vice gripped around her heart. What? Why?

Hermione sank down to sit on the bed next to Harry. The shifting weight stirred Harry, a soft murmur slipping between his teeth.

“Mmmm. ‘Mione” And he settled back down again.

Hermione gasped softly. He was dreaming of her! Not _dreaming_ like before, just normally. He was thinking about _her_ , not Luna!

Hermione found herself leaning forward quite without thinking about it. One hand went to the far side of his pillow, holding her weight as she leaned down. This movement did wake Harry now, and his eyes blearily opened.

“Hermione? Wha…”

Hermione pushed her lips softly against Harry’s. They shared a chaste but lingering kiss now, Hermione’s eyes closed softly as she breathed in his smell deeply. She pulled just slightly away now and opened her eyes. Harry’s own were wide and surprised, staring up at her. She smiled shyly back at him, and Harry leaned up to kiss her again.

Oh Luna was right, this was nice. Harry’s arms came out from the covers and wrapped around Hermione, pulling her down into him. Hermione came willingly, leaning onto his chest and losing herself in his lips.

But she was still half sitting, her legs over the side of the bed, and she soon grew uncomfortable. She broke their kiss now, pushing up off Harry’s chest. Harry groaned his disapproval, trying to pull her back down, but Hermione persisted.

“I’m just sitting strangely Harry. It’s not comfortable while you’re lying down and I’m not”

“Oh. Do you want to lie down with me?”

The question caught her off guard. It was so innocently asked, but Hermione knew what it might imply. She stood slowly, and was about to apologise, duck out the curtains, when Harry peeled back the covers in invitation.

Hermione stared down as Harry’s body, just barely visible now thanks to the slowly creeping dawn. She’d grown cold in just her pyjamas. Before she was consciously aware of it, Hermione was sliding into the bed next to Harry. He pulled the blanket back over them as she nestled into his side, her hands tucked against his chest. They looked at each other a long moment before Harry leaned down and started to kiss her again.

It was so different from all the times before. She hadn’t thought a kiss could get any more intimate, but here it was. He was slow now as he explored her mouth, and she the same. His hands began to roam up and down her body, and hers began the same dance. She pressed herself closely into him now as he pulled her in, feeling her breasts crushed against his chest. Her fingers explored his torso as his explored her back. She spent more time now feeling each little ridge of his burgeoning abs, the cleft between his pectorals. She felt a hand make its way down to her bum and moaned softly in approval. She tucked her hand under his pyjama shirt, revelling in the feel of his bare skin against her hands. He took this as an invitation of his own, and his hand went beneath her bottoms. Feeling his skin against her skin, his nails digging softly into her, stoked the fire burning in Hermione, and her kiss became more forceful. Harry kissed her right back, grasping her more tightly still.

 

Hermione let her hand work its way down from his chest. It lingered a while again on his belly, a finger explored his belly button as her palm pushed down, but it didn’t stay there long. It soon resumed its southward journey. Her fingers tentatively slipped underneath the elastic of Harry’s pyjama bottoms. Harry’s breath hitched in her mouth, but he didn’t stop kissing her, and his hand squeezed her bum again. Hermione’s hand continued down, down, down.

It was hot and hard and soft at the same time. Hermione ran her fingers down its length, then halfway back up again, fingers wrapping around to grasp him fully. Harry did stop kissing her now. His eyes started into Hermione’s, pupils wide, fire burning. Was that…

“Harry?” Hermione whispered

“It’s me Hermione” He squeezed her bum again and Hermione began to slowly move her hand. Up, down, up, down. Harry’s panted breaths sped up now, vibrant green eyes never leaving hers, his clutching hand curling almost painfully tight into the flesh of her bum. Her heart was beating so fast!

 

A loud cough followed by a long groan shocked Harry and Hermione into stillness. They’d never cast a silencing spell! And the other boys were waking up now, the room had grown brighter while they’d been lost in each other’s bodies. Oh shit!

Hermione snatched her hand back from Harry’s penis like it was burning.

“What are we going to do!? They can’t find me in your bed Harry!” her whisper was fierce, full of burgeoning panic.

“Don’t worry Hermione, they won’t pull back the curtains so long as I respond to them. Unspoken agreement. Stops us seeing something we don’t want to.” Harry grinned down at her

Hermione felt a grin try to grow in response as she figured out what he meant, and she fought it off.

“That doesn’t really solve the problem Harry. I’m supposed to be in my own bed right now.”

“Grab my Invisibility Cloak. I’ll open the dorm door for you and you can slip out”

“Right. That’s a good plan”

Harry extricated himself from Hermione’s arms, and ducked out the curtains. His dorm mates were all still in bed, but starting to stir. He went to his chest, sitting at the foot of his bed. He snatched his Invisibility Cloak, still resting at the top where he’d left it last night, and ducked back into the seclusion of his four post bed. Hermione had sat up in the bed now, and Harry froze a moment, staring at her. Her hair, always bushy and wild, was a delightful mess now. Her lips were pouted and red with swelling, the signs of their passion. Her pyjama top was pulled tightly against her chest, small breasts budding out, the hint of her nipples showing through.

“Harry?”

Harry shook himself, and handed her the Invisibility Cloak. She quickly tossed in around her shoulder, the tantalizing sight quickly disappearing till only her head was left, floating it seemed in mid-air. She was about to reach up to pull the hood over her head when Harry stopped her with a gesture.

“What?”

Harry leaned in and caught her lips in a searing kiss, and as he wrapped his arms around her again he felt her melt into him. Another groan and a sniff reminded them again of their danger, and they broke their kiss.

Hermione gave Harry a shy smile as she pulled the hood over her head, disappearing completely. Harry turned away, and moved to go open the dorm room door, feeling Hermione brush past him on her way out and back to her own dorm.

  
Harry went back to his own bed now. He sat on its edge and shook his head in bemusement. Had that just happened? Not a dream, or some sort of possession. Hermione had snuck in to kiss him. Had climbed into his bed at his invitation. Had felt him, started rubbing… Harry looked down at his rock hard length and sighed. ‘Another cold shower for me I guess’, and he went to grab fresh clothes.

 

Hermione had rushed her way back to the girl’s dorm. She’d pressed her ear flat against the door to the room she shared with Parvati and Lavender, and hearing nothing she snuck inside. Luckily both girls were still asleep and didn’t notice the door seemingly opening on its own accord.

She tip toed back to her own bed and took off the Invisibility Cloak, folding it and tucking it into her own wooden chest. Though she tried now to busy herself with her morning routine she couldn’t really focus. She could still feel the heat of Harry against her palm. Just who was she turning into? Only last week she’d never dreamed of doing something like this, well, maybe she had. But those were secret, shameful fantasies she pushed furiously down whenever they intruded. How was she supposed to look Harry in the eye now? She had started giving him a hand job! And she couldn’t blame Other Harry this time, he hadn’t even shown up. That was all her. She’d kissed him awake, climbed into his bed. Rubbed her hands all over him and let him do the same to her. She’d felt his bare chest, his abs. She’d palmed his hard penis and rubbed it, with no prompting from Harry.

Oh god! What must he think of her now! Did this mean something? Were they dating now? Wasn’t he supposed to ask her out first? Her mother had talked to her about what men and women did together in the dark, but she’d made it sound like it would only happen much later. The boys who skipped all the correct steps of dates, flowers and hand holding were the no-good ones. The boys she was supposed to avoid. Her mother had never told her what to do if she turned out to be the no-good one.

 Well they’d have to go back a few steps she guessed. Go on some dates, hold hands. Write each other love letters. Hermione lost herself in the thought. Harry would make a good boyfriend. Wait… Did she want that? Did she want Harry to be her boyfriend, to be his girlfriend? Maybe she wouldn’t feel so guilty about kissing him then, maybe she could even get a better view of him…

Hermione shook herself from these thoughts. No, no. She was just supposed to be helping Harry with his problem, nothing else. All these dirty thoughts must just be a side effect, Other Harry leaking out and infecting her with lusty impulses. That’s it. They’d fix this problem just like all the others before, and everything would go back to normal.

Hermione nodded to herself as she made her way to the showers. She tried not to think about how the moistness of her pyjama bottoms made them cling to her, or about the nugget of disappointment she felt at the thought of never kissing Harry again.


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

 

Harry and Hermione were sat closely together in a corner of the library, pouring over books. Books on dreams, on possessions, on magical personality disorders. Some were promising, but nothing quite covered all the bases of Harry’s problem. They’d been at it for hours now, wasting away a beautiful Saturday morning, seeming to get nowhere for all their effort.

Harry sighed deeply, closed one book, and rubbed at his eyes.

“Ugh. All this reading Hermione. I don’t know how you do it”

Hermione looked up from her own book and at Harry with a small smile.

“You get used to it pretty quickly. I could spend all day here”

“Ha ha! Yeah I believe that Hermione”

Harry smiled in return, put his closed book aside and reach for the next. He spent a while perusing the table of contents, then flipped through the pages and started reading.

Hermione, satisfied he wasn’t trying to worm his way out of this important research, went back to her own reading.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, occasionally broken by a turning page, or the distant scratching of another student’s quill on parchment. Hermione was just about to give up on her book and go looking for another, when she felt Harry’s hand rest gently on her knee. She froze, but his hand didn’t move.

She peered at Harry out the corner of her eye, but he seemed quite absorbed in his reading. Was he doing this on purpose, or was this Other Harry slipping through, like that first time in History of Magic? What should she do? That first time Other Harry hadn’t come all the way out, could she learn anything from him if only his hand was possessed? Harry’s hand began to drift up her thigh, slowly, just like before, and some part of Hermione’s fog addled brain decided for her, snapping her eyes back to her book. Not that she could read anything with the sensation of Harry massaging her thigh, sliding ever closer to her core. But she had to at least pretend.

A slow flush began to creep up her neck, and she clutched at her book like it was a lifeline.

 

Daphne Greengrass was growing frustrated. This stupid assignment on poltergeists should have been finished already, but she couldn’t find any of the books Madam Prince had recommended. The grouchy librarian would be no further help in tracking the books down, that Daphne knew from experience. As she meandered her way through the stack she caught sight of Harry Potter and the Granger girl sitting side by side. She wouldn’t have given them a second glance, but then it was strange to just see two of them. Where was the gangly red head that usually made up the trio? She looked again and noticed something even stranger. Potter was absorbed in his reading, but Granger’s eyes were glazed over as she stared at her book. And there was a light flush on her cheeks.

 _‘What’s this?_ ’ Daphne wondered.

She made her way slowly to the opposite side of them, acting like she was searching through the shelves, while really peering through them at the pair of Gryffindor’s.

Granger may have been acting strangely, but Potter didn’t seem to even notice, just reading. He shifted some in his seat, and Granger let out a tiny squeak and her blush grew in intensity. She didn’t otherwise move, or look up from her book. In fact she seemed to be furiously staring at the pages now, but her eyes weren’t moving the way those of someone reading would have, rather they were burning a hole through the centre of the book, her head tilting down now.

_‘It couldn’t be…’_

Daphne crouched down, making as if to find a book on the lower shelves, but peered instead underneath the desk the pair were sitting at. Her draw dropped open at what she saw. Potter had a hand resting on Granger’s inner thigh! He seemed to be slowly massaging it between his fingers.

Daphne’s eyes shot back up to their faces. That certainly explained why Granger was so flustered, but who knew Potter was such a playboy? He was acting like nothing at all was the matter. He even seemed to be actually reading his book. Turning a page occasionally with his free hand, eyes moving evenly over the text within. Nothing in his face gave away just what he was doing. Daphne found herself impressed, and intrigued. She turned her gaze back down in time to see him start to slide his hand further up Granger’s leg. Daphne was sure that in her place she’d have slapped the roving hand away by now, but Granger actually seemed to spread her legs a little wider, and Potter’s hand kept on sliding.

“Daphne?”

Millicent Bulstrode had come up behind her.

“What are you doing there? Did you find the book you were after?”

Daphne silently cursed her dorm mate as Granger’s head shot up, their eyes meeting. All the colour drained from Granger’s face as she realised they’d been caught. Potter noticed her movement and complexion, and followed her gaze. Daphne didn’t see any such shame or fear in his face, just curiosity.

_‘More and more interesting’_

“No Millicent. No luck here either” She straightened slowly, eyes flicking between the two Gryffindor’s. “Let’s go try the lower stacks again”

She turned away from them, hiding her grin from Bulstrode as she walked past her.

She’d have to think of something to do with this information

 

 

“Oh no…” Hermione muttered quietly, her face still pale.

“What’s the matter?”

“Harry she saw us!”

“Saw what? We’re just reading in the library”

“Harry. Your hand.”

Harry looked down. His own hand was nestled in the crutch of Hermione’s legs. He could feel the heat radiating from her core, so close was his hand to her centre. He snatched it back quickly, unwittingly brushing up against her now sensitive lips and eliciting a light moan from Hermione.

“Why didn’t you stop me Hermione?”

Hermione spluttered

“It just happened so quickly. I didn’t have a chance”

Hermione knew that wasn’t quite true. She’d let his hand continue its wandering way. Where had all her scruples gone so suddenly? First the bed this morning, now this? They’d got away without being caught before, but now someone had seen them. And it wasn’t like before with Luna, who was their friend. That was Daphne Greengrass. The queen of Slytherin, graceful and aloof, possibly the most beautiful girl of their year and she knew it. They’d never had much to do with each other before, and Hermione had no idea how she’d react, or who she would tell.

“What are we going to do?” Harry asked

“I don’t know. What can we do?” Hermione’s voice held a mild panic now

“Nothing I guess. Just hope for the best and be more careful in the future”

“The future? “ Hermione asked archly

Harry blushed, and turned back to his book.

 

 

Harry was finally starting to realise just how serious this could be. This little problem he’d been so happy to keep between Hermione and himself, well and Luna now, could get him expelled! He really should go to Madam Pomfrey. But every time he opened his mouth to suggest as much to Hermione, nothing came out. Did he have to worry about whether or not Hermione was ok with it after this morning? She’d been the bold one. Kissing him first, sliding hands under clothing first. Grabbing him and starting to… Harry felt himself stir…

And quickly shook his head and brought his attention back to his book. He hadn’t learned his damn lesson. This was not a good place in the library for below the belt shenanigans, and a raging erection definitely counted. Jeez, what if a little firstie wandered by? Harry’s started subtly looking around the library for a more private nook they could use next time. Next time? What was he thinking?

Harry chastised himself, and dug back into his book in earnest. Unaware all the while, just how closely Hermione’s thoughts mirrored his own. And she of course knew the library like the back of her hand, so two nooks had already come to mind. One was in a busier area, but no one could see what was happening under the desk without actually being under it. So that would work for when the library was near empty. The other was much more secluded, but you couldn’t see anyone coming until they were right on top of you. Not ideal. Maybe she could use a reflecting spell somehow… Combine it with a one way transparency… Or maybe just a confundus charm.

Oh god she was planning out how to use magic for a liaison in the library! That was not how magic was supposed to be used! Hermione had always been bemused by Lavander and Parvati’s boy craziness. It seemed to be all they talked about, which boy they thought was cute. Who they wanted to kiss, who they had kissed. One night, when they thought she was asleep, she overheard a whispered conversation about Harry. There’d been many giggles by the end of it, and Hermione hadn’t been able to look Harry in the eye for the whole of the next day. She smiled now at that memory, and glanced up at Harry.

He was scowling in the book now, and he didn’t seem to have turned the page in a while. Hermione laughed.

“Come on Harry. Let’s just check out a book each and get out of the library”

“That’s a great idea Hermione”

 

 

 

 

 

“Hello Harry, hello Hermione” A cheery voice greeted them as they left the library, Luna it seems was heading inside.

“Hi Luna” Harry couldn’t quite meet her eyes

“Hi Luna. Going to the library”

“Yes. I was hoping to find you both. I guessed right” Luna smiled brightly at her own success.

“Oh? Why?”

“Well I wanted to kiss you again of course. And Hermione didn’t get her change to feel my…”   
Harry and Hermione rushed forward to shush her.

“Luna! Quiet!” Hermione hissed

“Oh I forgot. It’s a secret” Luna pressed a hand gently against her forehead, though she didn’t really seem contrite.

“Let’s go talk somewhere else” Hermione cast her head around, conscious of having been caught already by someone they didn’t want to know about their little situation.

 

Two flights of stairs, a hidden passage the Weasley twins had shown Harry in second year and a few winding turns down a deserted corridor, and they were sure the room they ducked into now was deserted, and would stay that way a while.

 

“So did you have another dream last night Harry?” Luna asked sweetly

“No, no dream” Harry thought again about the morning and blushed. “But we had another incident like in History of Magic”

Harry and Hermione filled Luna in on the encounter with Daphne Greengrass, though at an unspoken agreement they kept their morning to themselves.

“Oh dear. That could be a problem. The Slytherins can be tricky if they think they have one of your secrets.”

“Yeah, we’re worried about it to, but there’s not much we can really do is there?”

“Oh I don’t know, you could always find a secret to hold over her head in return.”

“I don’t want to be a blackmailer Luna”

“Maybe Other Harry can help”

“What? What do you mean”  
“Well maybe the next time you have a dream and try to bring him out, you make sure Miss Greengrass is there with you”

“Luna! That would probably be even worse. If she decides to tell Professor Snape Harry assaulted her he could be expelled!”  
“Why would she do that? Wouldn’t she just want to keep coming back for more? Just like you and me Hermione”

Hermione blushed at this suggestion, her thought straying back to the morning, Harry’s mouth on hers, his length in her hand.

“Oh you have been kissing him again haven’t you?” Luna clapped and laughed delightedly. “It does feel so good so I can’t blame you. In fact…”

Luna fixed Harry with a look that could only be called hungry, and started walking towards him.

“L…Luna” Harry spluttered, backing up some, but soon he bumped into a desk and was forced to stop. Luna kept coming.

“Yes Harry?”

“I don’t think we should…”  
“No? Are you sure? I want to kiss you very much. Don’t you want to kiss me?” For the first time Luna’s smile faltered, her voice turning small and sad as she stopped a few hands away from Harry.

“No! That’s not it. It’s… uh…”

“Great!”

Luna didn’t give him a chance to say any more, stepping right into him, her arms wrapping around his torso, pressing her breasts up against her chest and tilting her head upwards. Harry found his own arms wrapping around her, and he looked down, bemusement on his face. Luna was so small and soft, and she fit so nicely into his arms. Suddenly he remembered Hermione, looking up to see her face to see a slight frown and a pout in her lips. But Luna’s hand grabbed his head, and pulled him down to her, and Harry thought no more.

“You’ve got better Harry. Hermione is very lucky to be able to kiss you whenever she wants”

Hermione spluttered some unheard reply, and Luna turned to her now, smiling and beckoning from inside Harry’s arms.

Hermione shook her head, but came closer. Luna peeled a little away from Harry, letting one hand go to grab hold of Hermione, pulling her into the same position as the night before. Luna wrapped her free arm around Hermione’s waist though, and turned to look at her.

“So are you going to feel my bum now Hermione?”

“What?”

“Well you said next time. Isn’t this next time? I don’t mind”

In fact Luna’s hand had wandered down to Hermione’s bum, giving it a little squeeze.

“She has a very nice bum doesn’t she Harry. It’s nice to squeeze on it.”

“Yeah… very….” Harry’s eyes had taken on a light glaze now, looking incredulously back and forth between them.

Hermione, had never thought about another girls bum as something nice before, or even her own for that matter. But her hand reached tentatively around Luna’s waist now, the other wrapping around Harry’s back.

“That’s much too high silly” Luna laughed. “Why don’t you help her out Harry?”  
How did Luna always manage to get them to do what she wanted like this? Not really orders, but unavoidable somehow.

Harry reached around and found Hermione’s hand, guiding it down to rest on Luna’s pert rear. He squeezed it over Hermione’s hands, forcing the bushy haired girl to feel the blonde’s firm bum. Hermione’s eyes were wide as he lifted his hand back up, leaving her own in place. Luna smiled broadly at her, then she reached back up to kiss Harry again. Hermione watched their duelling mouths bemusedly, her hand caressing Luna over her robes. Soon Luna broke the kiss, and turned Harry’s head towards Hermione.

“Her turn”

Harry hardly hesitated now, catching Hermione’s lips passionately. Luna hummed happily in their arms, hands roving, feeling every bit she could reach.

Their kiss went on and on, a soft moan starting in Hermione’s throat, so Luna decided to busy herself in other ways. She took her hand off Hermione, and squirmed it in between their tightly pressed bodies to rest against Harry’s chest. She loved the contrast of hard and soft, between them. Hermione you could just sink into, and Harry felt so solid and firm. Luna smiled as she brought her hand down, down, down.

 

Harry’s breath hitched, but he didn’t stop kissing her. Hermione noticed the movement from Luna and broke the kiss. She was rubbing her hand up and down Harry’s growing bulge again. It’s looked like she had every intention of picking back up from where they’d left off.

“Luna”

“Yes Hermione? Do you want to help? I think there’s room enough for both of us. He seems pretty big now”

“Luna. You’re supposed to ask permission before doing something like that you know” As the words came out her mouth she realised her hypocrisy. She hadn’t asked Harry this morning, not that he complained. Nor was he complaining now. Something Luna picked up on as well.

“It’s alright isn’t it Harry? You like this don’t you?”

“Yeah” He barely breathed out, and her hand sped up again.

“But it’s not quite fair is it? You should get to feel us too” Luna removed her hand, and reached around to grab Harry’s from off her lower back. She guided it up to her small breast, and pressed it into place. “There now. That’s better” And she immediately went back to work.

Harry’s eyes had gone saucer wide now, enjoying his first feel of a girl’s breast. It was so soft! And as he rolled it about in his hand he felt the little pebble of her nipple get harder.

“Hmmmm. That feels good Harry. Don’t forget about Hermione now”

Harry looked over at his friend now, eyes questioning. Hermione swallowed deeply, then moved to mirror Luna’s actions, grabbing his hand and, before she could think herself out of it, pushing it against her own breast. Sure Other Harry had taken liberties, but this was Real Harry, and she wanted him to feel her. Dimly she realised that this was the first time she’d actually acknowledged that thought to herself.

Harry was in a delirious daze. Each hand filled by a girl’s breast. Two different girls had grabbed his hands and pressed them into their breasts. He moved each hand from one side the other. Caressing each beneath their robes, feeling for the nubs of their nipples. Though he could feel where there were, he couldn’t pinch at them, trapped as they were between layers of clothing and bras. So Harry contented himself with exploring their relative sizes and shapes.   

Luna meanwhile had begun to rub Harry up and down with a steady rhythm, and Hermione’s eyes couldn’t find a place to rest. There was Harry staring down at them with heat in his eyes again, there was his hand on her breast, squeezing. There was his other hand on Luna’s, a little smaller than hers she thought with a vague sense of triumph. There was the eager, panting face of Luna as she stared fixedly down at her own hand. There was Luna’s hand, pumping along the outline of Harry’s length, trapped as it was by his robe. Hermione took her hand off of Luna bum cheek, and followed her example, squeezing between and moving to join Luna’s. Luna smiled over at her, making space on Harry’s length, taking the top half and leaving the bottom to Hermione. Soon they found an easy rhythm together.

 

Harry threw his head back and groaned, squeezing now firmly on the breasts in each hand. His obvious display of pleasure had Luna and Hermione grinning at each other, and while his head was still thrown back in ecstasy, Luna leaned in and pecked Hermione on the lips. Hermione was so surprised she froze in place. Luna just smiled coyly at her, then looked back to their task. She started to slowly speed up, and Hermione, shaking her head, joined in.

“Oh, oh god!” Harry panted out “I’m, I’m”

Harry suddenly started twitching wildly under their hands and he shot his hips back out of their hands.

“Oh, oh”

He panted for a while looking wide eyed from girl to girl.

“Wow, that was…”

“Amazing!” Hermione and Luna said in unison.

“Did it feel good Harry?” Luna asked

“Yes! Very. Well the robe chaffed a bit, but it still felt amazing”

“Well we’ll just have to get rid of that robe next time then won’t we?”

Harry grinned at the thought of this becoming a regular thing between them, and leaned down to kiss Luna. But as he pushed himself against her, he suddenly pulled back.

“Ugh. I think I’ve made a serious mess in my pants. That feels really gross”

Luna laughed, a tinkling bell in the empty room, breaking all the tension that had built up. Hermione couldn’t help but join in, and a few moments later Harry was laughing as well.


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5

 

Harry mashed his lips hard into her mouth, his teeth pinching delicate flesh between hers own. She gave as good as she got, pushing back into him.

“Ah, ah, minx. We both know what you’re after. And today you’re a lucky girl. Today you get just what you want”

He thrust his hand straight through her robes, a hole opening just the right size and location moments before his fingers passed through. It went palm flat against her belly and straight down, past her pants, past her panties. Without hesitating he thrust his middle finger inside of her, pushing in up to his second knuckle. He curled his finger in to rub on the lightly ridged spot so many girls didn’t even know they had. This one did of course, he’d long since trained her.

She squirmed and moaned into his mouth. Her hips began a light tremble, a matching tempo to his stroking finger.

Harry felt himself stir…

 

 

Hermione hadn’t hesitated this morning when she snuck into the boy’s dorm, and when she saw that Harry was _dreaming_ , she didn’t hesitate to cast the silencing charm around the closed curtained bed. A clever variation she’d researched. They could now hear what was going on outside. But no one outside would hear them.

She did hesitate a bit before pulling his covers down, but not for very long. Hermione stood straight now and stared at Harry, smirking slightly, writhing, hips occasionally thrusting upwards. His tented pyjama bottoms went this way and that, holding her rapt attention. She hardly hesitated before she climbed onto the bed and shuffled over till her knees were in line with his, either side of them, and she sat backwards onto his shins. Harry murmured, stilled a little, but didn’t wake.

She hesitated again, longer this time, but eventually she reached down to the hems of his pyjama bottoms, and before she could talk herself out it, pulled them down. She’d barely slept that night. All she could think about was Harry’s twitching orgasm. The _something_ he spilled in his underwear that had made him walk so awkwardly all the way back to Gryffindor tower, then bolt up the stairs to the boys dorm to change. She knew she was going to wake Harry up again that morning, and sometime in the night she’d decided she was going to get a closer look.

Harry’s erect penis sprung free in all its glory. Hermione spent a few long moments just staring at it, but Harry started to writhe slightly again, and Hermione decided to act before she lost control of it. She grabbed his shaft with one hand. With her other she started exploring his balls. They felt strange, not quite what she expected, but when she rolled them gently between her fingers Harry moaned, so she kept at it. Her top hand meanwhile had started moving up and down his shaft.

Harry had stilled at her touch before, but now he started to thrust his hips upwards into her motions. Hermione found her pulse quickening, a smile forming on her face and she started to slowly speed up her ministrations. Harry kept thrusting along for a while, but then he stilled again. Hermione kept it up, increasing her tempo a little bit again.

“ _Hermione!?”_

Hermione stopped suddenly and looked at Harry guiltily, though she didn’t remove her hands.

“Uh. Morning Harry”

Harry stared at her a moment, then looked down at her hands, then up again.

“Don’t stop”

Hermione grinned broadly and started up again. It didn’t take long to work him back up to his climax.

“Oh, oh god Hermione that feels so good!” He slapped his hands over his mouth and stared wide eyed at the curtains.

“Don’t worry, we can hear them, but not the other way round.” Hermione hadn’t let up an instant and Harry was too close to answer her intelligibly.

Soon his hips thrust up off the bed and a deep grunt came from his throat. With each of Hermione’s up strokes a thick milky substance shot out of Harry’s penis. Two, three, four spurts of semen shot out of him, Hermione watched each with dazed delight. It pooled mostly on Harry’s belly, still covered by his pyjama top, but some had got as far as his chest. There was also some on the blankets, and some dribbling down his shaft onto her hand. Hermione pumped once, twice, slowly and a little more leaked out each time, joining the rest.

Hermione let go of his penis now and brought her hand up to her face. In one of Lavender and Parvati‘s whispered conferences she couldn’t help but overhear, the girls had traded stories they had got from older relatives and friends. Stories about boy’s stuff. Semen. Cum.

She gave it a small sniff. It was supposed to smell bad, taste worse, but Harry’s didn’t smell bad. A vague, sweet fishy smell, but not overpowering like the stories. She stuck her tongue out and dabbed at a bit. It kind of tasted like it smelled, but a little saltier. Not delicious or anything but not bad. She noticed now that Harry was staring at her, eyes wide and burning, and she remembered another story. It may not taste great, but guys just loved watching girls swallow it. Hermione licked a big gob from her palm now, slowly, for his sake. She swallowed slowly as well, her eyes locked with his, and she saw a flash of excitement as her reward, and below her his penis twitched.

Hermione licked the rest of her hand. She was going for long, sensual motions, but had never practiced anything like this before. While she had no idea if she was being sexy, Harry seemed to be enjoying it, so she persisted. She smiled down at him when she was done, and he smiled back before reaching for her hand to pull her down to him.

“Wait, hold on”

Hermione grabbed her wand and quickly vanished all the remaining cum. Now she did snuggle into Harry, pulling the blanket over them.

 “That was so amazing Hermione. Thank you”

Hermione smiled at him, and snuggled her head into his chest. She couldn’t deny the warm happiness of this moment, Harry’s arms wrapped around her, his breath blowing into her hair, slowly coming down from the fevered panting she’d brought him to. But oh, what would her mother think of her now, a small part of her agonised. They hadn’t gone through any of the usual steps that boys and girls were supposed to go through before getting here, but the thought of going backwards now just seemed silly didn’t it? Then there was the complication that was Luna Lovegood, elbowing her way in so sweetly. In fact, Luna had dramatically sped things up, taking what she wanted without hesitation or shame. Would Hermione have had the courage to kiss Harry by herself without Luna doing it first? Would she have just finished giving him a hand job and be lying cradled in his arms now if Luna hadn’t grabbed first and asked questions later? She didn’t think so. And while a part of her thought she should be upset with Luna for being so free with Harry, but she knew she didn’t really have a reason to be so. He wasn’t her boyfriend, was he?

And Luna had kissed her! The memory of Luna’s soft lips against her own flashed into her mind now, that little smile on her face. Why had Luna kissed her? Maybe she just likes kissing. But Harry was her first, she said that. And she’d waited till Harry wasn’t looking, like she’d wanted it to be just between the two of them. Did Luna like girls too? Did she like her?

Hermione thought back to the feeling of Luna’s bum. So different from Harry’s, softer, but still with a firmness underneath the pillow flesh her fingers had dug into. She’d been very insistent about Hermione feeling her up.

_‘I wonder what her breasts feel like.’_

Where had _that_ thought come from?

 

Hermione forced herself back into the moment. The room was growing brighter and brighter now, and soon she’d have to sneak back to her own bed before Lavender and Parvati found her missing. She sighed deeply into Harry’s chest, the thought of leaving his warm embrace made her want to just burrow deeper in. But all good things must end, and as Hermione braced herself to extricate herself, she remembered just how she had found Harry this morning, and tilted her head up to his.

“Harry…”

She was about to ask him about his dream, but Harry had other ideas. He snatched his lips to hers now, and all thoughts fled. Oh but Harry was getting good at kissing. His fumbling awkwardness had slowly died away, and he used all the techniques Luna had mirrored back from Other Harry.

 _‘Other Harry…_ ’ Hermione vaguely thought as Harry’s tongue caressed her own within her mouth. _‘The dream, she was supposed to…’_

Hermione gently broke the kiss.

“So… Did you have another dream Harry?”

Harry smirked at her, squeezing her close again, and moved a hand down to squeeze her bum playfully.

“You already know don’t you? You knew from the first didn’t you?”

Hermione blushed, but didn’t look away, only nodded at him with a small bashful smile.

“Was it better…”

“Better?”

Hermione’s voice went very soft, and now she did look away.

“Better than me…”

“Nothing could be better than you Hermione”

Hermione beamed up at Harry now, and surged forward to kiss him. Oh she had wanted to hear that!

“So tell me about the dream then. Did you recognise where it was?” ‘What was Other Harry doing to whichever girl or girls it was this time’ So far everything that Other Harry did in the dreams he repeated in real life. Most of it on her.

“I’m not sure. It was night again, another dark room. I… _He_ , didn’t look around much, but the room felt small. Maybe another supply closet, or something like that?”  
“Oh, well that’s not very promising. There’s even more of those than empty classrooms I think. Hogwarts is full of strange little rooms. And was it just one girl or…” Hermione wasn’t sure what she felt about needing to bring Luna into the loop again.

“Just one”

“… And?”

Harry paused a moment, remembering the dream. Oh man this was going to be awkward. But Harry chastised himself mentally. There’d been plenty of awkwardness, but Hermione had soldiered on like a true Gryffindor, brave to a fault.  So he started describing the scene as best he could.

“Wandless magic” Hermione whispered in awe. “This is a powerful and skilled wizard Harry”

This stopped Harry’s telling for a while. He hadn’t even thought about that. Just another way that this situation was more dangerous than they’d first thought.

“And I don’t think he’s a very nice person either” Harry slowly said. “Some of the things I was thinking are rather awful when I look back on them. At the time they just feel normal. Like that trolls should be exterminated. Or… girls _trained_ ”

Hermione was still and quiet now as well as she digested this, thinking about how he’d grabbed at her chin, called her a slut…

“No. No I don’t think he is very nice… We might have to be more careful figuring out just who he is”

Harry frowned at this, unconsciously wrapping his arms tighter around Hermione as he stared at the roof of his bed in thought.

Hermione smiled, enjoying the closeness, the intimacy. Then she nudged at him.

“Keep going”

“What?”

“The dream. Keep going”

And Harry did, and Hermione found a blush growing furiously on her face.

“Oh” she said, as he finished. “That sounded…” what would Luna say? “Nice” she finished lamely.

“Nice?”

Hermione buried her head in his chest. Harry chuckled softly, sending low vibrations through his chest and into Hermione. This pleasant new sensation helped distract her from her embracement, and she snuggled deeper in.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Harry’s hands were still on her back as he stared up at the roof, his smile slowly turning into thoughtful expression. Her own hands began slowly idling along his torso.

“We could try it Luna’s way…”

“Hmm? What’s Luna’s way?”

“Well maybe it’s not absolute geographical location dependent, but _relative interpersonal_ location dependent. You know there’s some precedent there. The magical theorist Inigo Nott said that magical creatures exist and interact in relation to each other, and not to the environment. That all spells of duration affecting the environment are sustained by the aura of passing magical beings. Supposedly enchanted objects become mundane when no magical being is nearby, then re-enchant themselves as soon as the ambient magical aura is great enough, which is impossible to prove of course. I even found one book that mentions Einstein! Can you believe that Harry? His ideas are so famous even Wizards know who he is! Well some of them anyEEP!”  


Harry had stared bemused at first at Hermione’s babble of jargon and book learning, but long experience had made him tune her out almost immediately. And as she talked he’d figured out what she had meant by ‘Luna’s way’. He’d suddenly grabbed her by the hip and flipped her onto her back, pushing himself up onto his side at the same time.

He brought his palm flat against her belly, fingers pointing southward. Hermione’s eyes were saucer wide, locked to his. She lay frozen as he began to slide his hand down her belly. His fingers tucked under her pyjama bottoms, and though it seemed impossible her eyes got wider still. But she didn’t protest, and Harry kept moving, sliding down, down. He met a tangle of short hair that slid between his fingers, and he kept moving down, down. Her felt Hermione shiver suddenly as his fingers touched a little nubbin at the apex of her legs.

 

“Harry. Mate you’re gonna miss breakfast. Come on.”

They froze in place, then Harry snatched his hand back.

“The spell! Hermione I need to respond!”  
Hermione fumbled about, finally finding her wand tucked in fold of the blanket.

“You alright in there mate?”

She waved through the counter spell, and gestured to Harry to speak.

“Yeah, sorry Ron. I’m alright, I just uhh... couldn’t find my specs.”

“Why do you need your specs to talk to me?”

“Oh. Uhh… I’m not sure. Just woke up, not thinking straight I guess”

“You’re going barmy is what I guess. Well I’m not gonna miss breakfast. See you down there.”

“Yeah thanks Ron. See you there”

 

Harry and Hermione shared a sigh of relief as they heard him stomp out the room. They smiled sheepishly at each other a while, before Harry spun off the bed to fetch his Invisibility Cloak.

 

 

 

 

Hermione yawned widely for the umpteenth time over her breakfast.

“Geez ‘ermione” Ron remarked around a mouthful of toast. “Been up all night studying again? You know exams are months away right?”

Hermione flushed and quickly shook her head.

“No, no. Just haven’t slept very well a few nights. I’m sure it’s nothing”

Ron grunted his acceptance of her reason and got back to the business of feeding his face.

Harry meanwhile could have kicked himself. Hermione had been waking up extra early just to make sure he got up in time. If her school work suffered she’d be devastated and it would be Harry’s fault. Well that wouldn’t do. The first chance he got to speak to her alone he took it.

“We gotta figure out a better way to wake me up. You can’t keep coming to do it”

“What? Why?” Hermione felt her heart sink.

“You’re falling asleep on your feet Hermione. What about your grades?”

Hermione blinked. Oh. That’s what he meant. She started giggling, suddenly giddy with relief.

“What? Since when have grades been funny to you? Are you feeling alright?”

Hermione suppressed her laughing.

“I’m fine Harry. Thanks for worrying about me. And you’re right. I can’t keep waking up so early, it is beginning to take a toll. I’ll think of something today”

 

 

The rest of the day Harry idled away in Ron’s company. They played Wizard’s Chess, which Ron won handily as always. They took turns on Harry’s broom down at the Quidditch pitch, Harry casually performing manoeuvres Ron had admired in professional players since he was a kid. The next time they saw Hermione they were all about the dinner table. That evening found Harry and Ron huddled together, hastily finishing a three foot essay Snape had assigned.

Hermione sat nearby in an armchair, reading a book, occasionally looking sternly at the pair before tutting audibly and turning back to her book. Ron’s face soured each time she did this, but Harry, who usually just took her bossiness stoically, now found himself hiding a smile.

Harry finished a little before Ron, and stretched his arms above his head, leaning back. Hermione caught his eye, and beckoned him over. Leaving Ron to copy what he would from his homework, Harry went over to her.

“Here” she said, pressing something into his hands

Harry opened his hand and saw a bronze knut, with an elastic band attached. She’d transfigured it such that the circular band emerged seamlessly from opposite sides of the coin.

“You slip it around you wrist. Or you ankle. Just make sure the knut is touching skin. It’s got a shock charm tied to an alarm charm. You’ll have to tap it with your wand three times.”

“You whipped this up in one afternoon? You’re bloody brilliant Hermione!”

Hermione smiled happily, then yawned widely.

“I think I need to get some sleep now myself. Good night Harry. Good night Ron”

 

 

“Ow! Ow, shit!”

Harry fumbled for his wand, the pulses of current running through his arm from the knut about his wrist making his search desperate.

Tap tap tap and Harry fell back in relief. He’d have to get Hermione to dial the shock charm back a notch. Damn, and he wasn’t even dreaming this morning.

 

Hermione was looking much perkier that morning, but then she always looked perky on a Monday morning. Harry never understood how she could be so relentlessly excited for classes. He’d asked her once.

“Harry, we’re learning _magic!”_

Harry understood that. That’s how he’d felt at first. But they managed to make it all so dull. He suspected she’d have been just the same if she’d gone to a muggle school.

 

 

Daphne Greengrass watched Potter and Granger discreetly during the charms class Slytherin shared with Gryffindor. They seemed to be playing the good students, Harry keeping both hands above the desk at all times. Daphne smirked. She knew better. She looked away before they felt her gaze, if her plan was going to work, Granger couldn’t be suspicious.

 

 

Charms class had ended and the students were all filling out the doors. Harry was close to the back of the line, and as he neared the door he stumbled over something and nearly went sprawling. In fact he was only saved from hitting the floor by flailing at Ron in front of him.

“Forgotten how to tie your shoes Potter” Malfoy and his goons guffawed on their way past him.

“Get stuffed Malfoy” Harry retorted, but he looked down and found his laces were indeed untied.

“Oh bollocks. Go ahead Ron, Hermione, I’ll catch up”

He stepped aside out of the flow of students. The last filed out, and as he stepped out again and crouched to tie his laces he noticed it was Greengrass. Her step was long and graceful as always, and even through her thick school robes one could make out the suggestion of swaying hips. Harry shook his head and bent back to his task.

As he stepped out into the corridor he noticed he was nearly alone. There near the corner was Greengrass, two other students just turning it, out of sight. Harry walked down, wondering if this was coincidence. He’d learned to suspect coincidence. Greengrass turned the corner and he breathed a sigh of relief.

But then just as he neared the corner himself, she suddenly reappeared. She marched towards him and smirking, placed a hand firmly on his chest. She didn’t slow a bit, pushing Harry back. Her wand fell into her hand and a door behind Harry flew open.

Harry found himself shoved backwards into a small room. It was nearly pitch dark once Greengrass closed the door behind her, and smelled overwhelmingly of rotting wood and mildew.

_‘A storage closet? Oh no’_

“Potter Potter Potter. What are we ever going to do about you?”

“Listen Greengrass, I know what you saw, but you have to believe me, it’s not what it looks like.”

 

 

Daphne laughed haughtily.   
“Oh I’m sure not! Well whatever your reasons, I saw what I saw. You could be in quite a bit of trouble you know. And imagine what damage Malfoy could do if I slipped it to him”

She saw Potter’s face pale and inside she danced success. She had him. Truthfully she hadn’t really thought of anything useful to blackmail out of him, but she figured having Harry Potter in a back pocket might prove useful on a rainy day.

“Now don’t worry Potter. I won’t go telling tales, but one day, I don’t know when…”

She stepped closer. A finger came up to tap his chest. She planned to drive home her next words with a tap each. That would be a suitable gesture of the power she now held over him. Yes that would do nicely.

Her pointed finger came down, but never reached his chest. Potter’s hand had caught her own. His other shot down to her hip and he suddenly spun her around, pressing her against the wall, stepping close.

“What do you think you’re…”   
His eyes were really very, very green. Daphne shook her head.

“If you think…”

She never got the chance to finish her sentence. Her mouth was suddenly covered by Potter’s.

“Hmmph! HMMMPH!”

How dare he?! Didn’t he know who she was? He may be the ‘boy who lived’, but she was Daphne. Greengrass! And she was _not_ having a kiss forced upon her in a bloody broom closet.

Potter had sucked her lower lip into his mouth now. His tongue ran from one side to the other. He let it out slowly now, his teeth just barely wide enough for it to squeeze out.

Daphne fought off the fluster. He was a good kisser. Damn it!

“I… You! I’m going to…”

“Ah, ah, minx. We both know what you’re after. And today you’re a lucky girl. Today you get just what you want”

What? What was he on about? Did he think she wanted him pawing at her?

Harry’s hand came down to her belly. Her eyes followed it down in shock, so she caught the light flick of his fingers that preceded a small hole appearing in her robes.

 _‘Was that wandless magic?!_ ’ A chill ran down Daphne’s spine. Only the most powerful, most experienced wizards could perform wandless magic, and Potter had never shown himself a prodigy.

Daphne was caught crashing back to reality as she felt his fingers skip straight past the hems of her pants and panties at once.

“What do you think you’re OHH!”

Potter had slipped a finger straight into her. He guided it directly onto her g-spot and started up a steady rubbing.

“Ah! You! Oh! AH! _I’m going to AHHH!_ ”

Potter leaned down suddenly and started kissing her again, matching the rhythm of his sucking, licking, and biting to the rubbing on her g-spot.

Daphne balled her hands into fists and brought them down onto him, meaning to pound him away. But rather than striking with the force she knew she had, they landed feebly. She tried again, and again, but it seemed that she had less strength each time. And Potter! Potter seemed to take it as some sort of challenge, actually speeding up!

Her hands un-balled now and she found them clutching at his shoulders instead as her knees starting threatening to buckle. She tried to muster the words, the dire threats of death and destruction that should have sent _him_ to his knees, but she couldn’t string them together. Instead of viscous invective, only pants escaped her lips.

Potter started speeding up again, and to Daphne’s horror her pants had started to turn into moans.

He finally broke the kiss and smirked down at her. Daphne felt a little surge of anger try to take hold, but the building pressure in her core drowned it out.

Her traitorous hips started rolling to his rhythm, and the extra stimulation quickly brought her over the edge.

“Ah. Ah. AHHH!”

Daphne’s knees had locked through her shaking orgasm, and Potter’s hand had remained cupped firmly in place. Now her knees buckled, and he loosened her hold, letting his finger slide out or her, his hands out her pants and robes. Daphne sank to the ground, her bum on the floor, legs tucked on either side. Potter’s hand was hanging directly in front of her face, and she stared in a daze at the wetness dripping from it.

Just then the door burst open, and she turned to see Granger storm into the room.

Granger took in the scene and a frown pursed her face. But she quickly turned her attention to Potter, her wand in her hand and pointed at him.

“Tell me your name” she said, low and steady.

‘What?’

“Oh hello pet. Come to join the fun?”

“Tell. Me. Your. Name”

‘What on earth was Granger on about?’

Potter’s smirk had returned with a vengeance now

“The only name you need to be calling me is ‘Master’” He started now towards her. “Or perhaps ‘My Lord’. Yes. I like that as well. Now come here.

Potter reached a hand out, almost beckoning, but as his arm reached its full stretch he flicked his fingers and Granger’s wand soared out of her hand and into his.

“What’s this? A new wand?” He rolled Granger’s wand slowly around his fingers. Then he suddenly froze, he eyes going wide.

His attention fell away from her wand, in fact as he raised one hand up to his face her wand slid unnoticed from the other, clattering on the floor.

“What? What have you done to me?”

His eyes shot up to Granger now, full of rage. But seeing only shock there he swivelled his stare to Daphne. Daphne shrunk back at the fury she saw, tried to crawl backwards as he started in towards her, but her back was up against the wall.

Just then Granger dashed forward, not going for her wand, but rather straight at Potter. She shoved him, hard, and he went reeling backwards, knocking his back against the far wall. A glaze came over his eyes as his head cracked audibly against the stone, and he sunk as if boneless to the ground.

“What is going on?!” Daphne finally managed to shout

But Granger ignored her altogether, going quickly to his side, still not grabbing her wand she noticed.

“Harry? Harry?! Are you _you_ again?”  
“Ow, my head. Why do I keep hitting my head? Hermione?”

Potter rubbed at the back of his skull then peered up at her, a small smile spreading across his face at the last. Then he glanced around, eyes landing on Daphne, and the smile fell away.

“Oh. Shit.”

 

 

“Alright, you’re going to tell me just what in the _Hell_ is going on. And you’re going to do it now.”

Daphne stood now with her fists balled on her hips, feet planted and hips squared. She used the domineering tone that had got her what she wanted from every boy and almost every girl she used it on since she first came to Hogwarts. But to her annoyance the two didn’t even looked at her.

Potter had his head between his hands now, not in pain it seemed, but in some sort of nervous breakdown. Granger was at his side, a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s ok Harry. We’ll figure this out ok? Just like everything else”

 _‘Everything else?_ ’ Daphne thought.

He mumbled something in reply that she didn’t catch. She caught Granger’s reply though.

“No. No you didn’t hurt anyone. I promise”

“Didn’t hurt anyone?” Daphne interjected incredulously

Now his head did snap up. And the sheer horror in his wide green eyes brought her up short.

“I hurt you?” real anguish in his tone.

“Well. No. But…”

Now relief flooded his face, his eyes going a little wet even and he hiccupped a little laugh.

Ugh. Boys were not supposed to get emotional like this. Daphne found herself quite out of her depth. Slytherin boys, and girls for that matter, kept a tight lid on unsightly emotions. You didn’t want to give anyone free ammunition now did you?

But now Potter was actually smiling at her, like he was grateful?! Daphne felt her fury ebbing, and tried fiercely to stoke it again.

“You may not have hurt me Potter. But by any book that still counts as assault. So unless you want to continue this conversation in Professor Snape’s office, I suggest you start explaining”

Potter and Granger exchanged a pained look, and a short nod. And Granger launched into a most bizarre story.

 

 

“So you’ve been purposefully trying to bring out this… Other Harry… trying to figure out who he is? That seems a bit stupid. Why haven’t you gone to the teachers?”

Potter and Granger shared a look. Guilt? No, but something passed between them.

“We’re used to solving our problems ourselves” Granger finally said.

“Yeah, the teachers don’t take me seriously very often” Potter put in.

Daphne had heard all sorts of stories about the three of them over the years. Potter always seemed to be the hero the teachers praised by the end. Well Dumbledore at least seemed to love him.

 _‘Three of them…’_ she thought

“And where’s your little red headed friend? I notice he didn’t appear in your story at all”

A blush came over Granger’s face now, and Potter went pale.

“Ronald doesn’t know” Granger spluttered out, “You can’t tell him!”

Daphne smiled. Now she was back on solid ground.

“Oh? And why not? Isn’t he your best friend? Shouldn’t he be… _helping_ … as well” She paused deliciously on the word, looking meaningfully at Granger.

“He... He wouldn’t understand.”

“No? But you’re just helping Potter with another unexplained mystery no? I thought that’s what you three did best. So if this is just one friend helping another…”

The story Granger had told had been very clinical. According to her the two of them were being terribly professional about it all. But Daphne remembered the library, remembered the look on her face both at being discovered, and before. She smelled weakness and dug her claws in.

“Just… Just don’t tell him. Don’t tell anyone. Please.”

“Please? Please? Oh dear I don’t think just a please will do. No, not at all.”

Potter and Granger shared a worried look now. Potter looked up at her.

“What do you want Greengrass?”

What did she want? She suddenly remembered her plan to put him in his pocket for a future date. She was just going to drop some idle threats and leave it to hang over his head. Well that could still work. Probably work better now actually.

“Hmm. Oh I don’t know. I’m not sure you have all that much to offer me you know. But I’m sure I’ll think of something. You can look forward to a message from me. And when it comes you better drop everything. Unless of course you want all the school knowing”

With that Daphne turned smartly on her heel and walked elegantly out the room, head held high, revelling in the expressions of horror she’d left on their faces. Only as she turned the corner out of sight did she notice the hole in her robes. The sudden memory of everything that had just happened came rushing back. Daphne felt a blush creep up her neck, and she started marching furiously to the Slytherin dorms for a change of robes.

 

 

“Well that could have gone better”

Hermione let out a small hysteric laugh at that.

Harry had wrapped her in a hug, holding her close now, and Hermione buried her head in his chest, taking comfort in his increasingly familiar scent.

“What are we going to do? What will that evil girl try and get from you?”  
“I don’t know Hermione. I’m not sure there’s anything we can do but hope for the best” He rubbed at her back now, and she gave a small sniffle, muffled by his robes.

“Maybe we really should go to the teachers Harry. You… He… did wandless magic. I’m not sure we can control this anymore”

“It might be getting too late for that Hermione. Especially now that there’s Daphne involved. She could mess up any story we tell, just to spite us.”

“There’s Luna, she can back us up”

Hermione had consciously left Luna out of the story she’d told Daphne, along with everything they’d done outside of Other Harry’s influence.

“We both love Luna Hermione, but we also know she’s not the most credible person”

Hermione smiled at that. Harry probably hadn’t meant ‘love’ quite literally, but it still started a little warm glowing in her heart. The tension of the moment diminished just a bit.

“We’ve got to get going Harry. We’ve probably missed lunch already, and our next class will be starting soon.”

“You’re right.”

They stood, straightening robes, and Hermione went to grab her wand. On the way to the door Harry grabbed her hand in his and squeezed. She turned to him, giving him a small smile. Harry leaned in and kissed her. Not searing, needy as so many kisses before. Soft, chaste, a comforting kiss. The two left the room and started down the corridor, making it a few paces before realising they were still holding hands.

 

 

The rest of the day passed torturously for Harry and Hermione. A great weight now sat above their heads, a sword on a string waiting to bring their doom swirling down.  They shared one final class with Slytherin, but Greengrass was poised and aloof as always, not looking their way once. Of all the enemies to make, this might be the most dangerous. Malfoy would probably already have acted. He may be vicious but he was also unimaginative. Greengrass however had a fierce intellect to match her looks, competing with Hermione for top spot in many classes. Combine that with Slytherin deviousness and you had a dangerous mixture.

 

Harry lay staring up the roof of his bed for hours. The night dragged on, but he couldn’t slow his frantic mind, and he worried he wouldn’t sleep at all. He’d be even less prepared for whatever Greengrass threw their way then. So he was awake to hear the door creak quietly open, and the padding of soft feet across the stone floor. Hermione appeared between the curtains of his bed.

They didn’t say a word, just stared into each other’s eyes. Harry peeled his covers back and Hermione slipped inside. She quickly cast the silencing charm about them, and set an alarm spell as well, then tucked her wand under his pillow. She curled up at his side as the blanket came back down over them. Hermione buried her head into his chest, and Harry his into her hair. With their arms wrapped about each other they drifted slowly to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Hermione didn’t linger in the morning, giving Harry a quick chaste kiss after dismissing the alarm spell, then ducking quickly out the bed, flying back to her own. They met shortly after in the common room, dragging two armchairs near the fireplace to sit in huddled conference.

What might Greengrass ask for? Money, favour? Harry wasn’t much attached to the cold metal in his family vault, and he honestly didn’t have much else of value. His father’s Invisibility Cloak was one such thing though. She mustn’t find out about it at any cost!

The photo album he’d received from Hagrid the same Christmas? That wouldn’t mean a thing to her. Some few more photos of himself and his friends, assorted knick knacks from over the years, and the only other thing he could think of was his broom.

Would she try to bind him in some sort of magical contract? He mustn’t sign anything! Or make any promises while her wand was in her hand, or his in his own.

And what of Luna? She had been kept out of Daphne’s reckoning but should they tell her what had happened? Both of them agreed it would feel wrong keeping it secret from her, though they worried what she might do or say if she figured it out herself. And if they’d learned anything about Luna Lovegood it was that she was unpredictable.

So between classes that day Hermione jotted a quick note to her, asking if she could meet them after classes. She folded the note into a small paper plane, and with a wave of her wand if flew off in search of her. After the next class the plane came soaring back at her with Luna’s positive response and a suggested meeting place.

 

They wound their way together through Hogwarts maze of irrational hallways and secret passages. They ducked into a small classroom, and Hermione locked the door behind them. Harry pulled the Marauder’s Map from his bag.

“This is another thing we’d like you to keep secret please Luna”

He unfurled the map on a desk and placed his wand tip in the centre. Luna watched interestingly.

“I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good”

Luna giggled, but stilled as she watched the ink run across the paper.

“Oh that’s clever. Look there’s us”

“Can you see Greengrass?” Hermione asked

“Uhh… There she is. The Great Hall.” Harry replied after a minute of searching.

“Good. No one else nearby?”  
“No. No were alone for now”

“Oh this is very useful indeed Harry. It’s nice to know no one will be walking in on us”

With that Luna reached down and began bundling up her robes.

“Luna!” they both cried.

“What are you doing?” Hermione got out first.

Luna paused.

“Getting undressed of course. Aren’t we going to have sex?”

Harry’s jaw dropped open.

“No!” Hermione squawked. “No we just need to tell you something”

Luna’s lip pouted. And she dropped her robes.

“Oh ok. Maybe after then”

Harry and Hermione shared a bemused stare, then launched into their story before she could derail them again.

 

 

“So Luna, you have to really careful around her ok? Who knows what she’s capable of?”

“I understand Hermione. But I don’t think it’s very likely we’ll run into each other.”

“That’s true, but you have to be careful around us too. You don’t want to get roped into her schemes”

“Hmm. I guess you’re right.” Luna sighed. “I’m a bit jealous of her though.”

“What? Why?”

“She’s the first girl to get an orgasm from Harry. Unless he’s given you one already Hermione? Has he?” Luna turned her luminous eyes on Hermione, who blushed fiercely.

She mumbled out something that Luna somehow interpreted as a negative. She turned to Harry now.

“Why not? Do you need help with how? I can show you if you’d like. I give myself orgasms all the time.”

“No! I mean we just... you…“ Harry spluttered to a halt, and Luna pursed her lips.

“Well if we’re not going to have sex and no one is getting any orgasms can we at least kiss again? I liked that a lot”

Harry looked helplessly at Hermione, who shrugged equally so. Luna missed nothing and she trotted happily over to Harry, practically jumping into his arms. Harry hardly had time to think before his arms were full of soft curves and his mouth was covered by pink lips. Pale blonde hair tickled his nose and he found his arms wrapping naturally about Luna. Their kiss was deep and sensuous, and Luna started rocking her hips suggestively against him. It seemed like she hadn’t given up on her initial expectations after all.

 

Hermione watched Harry and Luna lose themselves in each other, expecting at any moment the surge of jealously good sense told her she should feel. Instead she felt only a growing warmth…

Luna broke of the kiss suddenly, smacking her lips and grinning broadly at Harry. She pried herself out of his arms, then turned about and marched towards Hermione. She pushed Hermione into Harry’s arms, and all thoughts fled.

Dimly through the fog that kisses and bites and searching hands brought, Hermione heard the rustling of robes. When they broke their kiss they turned to see Luna had removed her school robe, standing in plain white shirt and brown pants. They watched with eyes growing wider as she stripped off her top without an ounce of self-consciousness, then reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

She let it slip down her arms to the floor and stood a while, showing her pert breasts proudly to the gaping pair. Then she started straight forward towards them. She grabbed one of each their hands and pulled them up to her breasts. Harry and Hermione, still mostly wrapped in each other, were stunned silent by the sensation of Luna’s softness. Her nipples pebbled under their palms as they massaged, squeezed. Harry tweaked the nipple of the breast he was holding and Luna made a little purring noise of pleasure.

Then she suddenly pulled back, taking Hermione with her. Luna stared Hermione down a moment, then, smiling all the while, bent slowly down to grab at the hem of her robes. Hermione’s eyes went wide, and locked with Harry’s as Luna started drawing it up. But she didn’t protest, and lifted her hands up as Luna pulled it over her head.

Almost as soon as the robes hit the ground Luna was pulling at her shirt. Hermione found herself being drawn into her pace again, and now her shirt had joined her robes. Luna turned her to face Harry, going around to her back. She searched his face, but Harry was staring raptly at her chest. She felt Luna unclasp her bra and peel it off shoulders, one strap at a time. Hermione fought an impulse to cover herself as she showed herself to Harry for the first time, enjoying the way Harry’s eyes went wider and wider.

Luna was at her side now, and she took her hand and she started walking them towards Harry. His hands came up to meet them, feeling bare breasts beneath his palms. He rolled nipples between fingers and revelled in the moans of approval. He leaned down to kiss Hermione, then swapped to Luna and back again. Hermione saw Luna crouch down out the corner of her eye, then felt her hand pulled down. She saw what Luna intended and broke the kiss to help. The each grabbed a corner of Harry’s robes and pulled them swiftly over his head.

Luna ran her hands down his chest, and Hermione followed suit. At the bottom they grabbed his shirt, and it followed the robe to the ground. Hermione and Luna spent a few long moments staring at Harry now. The suggestion of developing muscles added definition to the milky pale skin. A light tuft of black hair crept in a straight line up towards his belly button. The bulging proof of his excitement was clearly visible in his pants.

Three sets of hands began eagerly exploring three naked torsos. Hermione scraped her nails down Harry’s chest, meeting Luna’s lingering near the hem of his pants. She moaned as Harry squeezed and massage one of her breasts, then the other. She gasped in astonishment as Luna leaned over and latched a nipple in her mouth. Then threw her head back as Harry joined in on the other breast.

She dimly felt Luna bring Harry’s hands up to rest on at the hem of her pants. Without removing the nipple from his mouth he started trying to tug her pants down, but they were still buttoned tightly around her hips. He broke from his suckling now to fumble her pants open then crouched to tug them down her legs. They caught around her shoes and Hermione grabbed at Luna to keep her balance.

Luna laughed.

“Take her shoes off first Harry”  
Harry smiled bashfully up at them, pulling Hermione’s pants mostly back up, then taking her shoes off one by one. That task done he reached up to pull her pants down again, moving more slowly this time, his eyes on hers. Luna meanwhile had kicked off her own shoes, and started undoing her pants. She stripped them off as Harry started reaching tentatively up Hermione’s legs for her panties.

“No leave those on Harry” Luna said. “Just rub her over the top first. Girls are very sensitive you know”

In the dream Other Harry had just plunged straight in, but something told him Luna’s was the better way. Hermione gasped as Harry pushed a searching finger up against her mound.

Luna giggled.

“Here Harry. Let me show you”

She stepped up next to Hermione, pressing their breasts together. She laid a flat palm against her, and rested three fingers against her mound. She started rubbing small circles and Hermione gasped.

“Ahh! Luna! What are you? Oh!”

“See Harry” she grabbed his hand and put it in her place.

“Can you feel her clitoris? It’s that little nubbin. Yes that’s it. Don’t push too hard now. Just gentle circles. Or up and down if you want. Just pick one and stick with it. You’ll know when to start speeding up”

As Harry started up on Luna’s instructions and Hermione began gasping, Luna lowered a hand to her own mound to look after herself. She dove back into Hermione’s chest, rubbing one with her free hand, sucking the nipple of the other into her mouth, rolling her tongue over. Hermione thrust her chest out in approval, and Luna lightly grazed the nipple with her teeth. A little scream escaped Hermione and Luna saw Harry start to speed up.

Hermione’s panting sped up as well, gasps and screams coming more often and louder. Harry’s fingers had found a fevered pace now, and Hermione’s hips had begun twitching this way and that, trying to get away, trying to push harder into the torturous pleasure. The double assault of Harry and Luna brought Hermione crashing over her edge.

“AHHHH!”

Her body went rigid, shaking through her orgasm, then she slumped, twitching into their arms. Her eyes were closed, desperately trying to catch her breath, when she felt lips on hers. She was already kissing passionately back before she realised they weren’t Harry’s. Luna pulled back and smiled dreamily at her.

“You’re so beautiful Hermione. Don’t you think so Harry?”

“Yes. So beautiful”

Harry was kissing her now, and she flung her arms around his neck, passionately returning it.

Hermione felt Luna sink down next to them. She looked down and saw that Luna had pulled Harry’s robes over to cushion her knees, and she was busy untying his shoes. One shoe was slipped off, then the other, and Luna looked up at Hermione, grabbing her hand, and pulling her slowly down. They were both on their knees now, eyes level with Harry’s waist.

Luna brought their hands up to Harry’s belt, and together they slowly unbuckled it, glancing every now at then at Harry staring down at them. Harry’s pants slid easily down to pool at his feet. Hermione and Luna stared at the outline of his turgid member. Luna brought a palm up and began to rub at the outside. Hermione felt a small surge of victory that here at last was something where she was ahead of Luna, and that thought in mind, she reached boldly past Luna’s hand to grasp Harry’s underwear and tug it quickly down.

“ _Hermione”_ Harry exclaimed, shocked by her sudden boldness. His penis bounced free, finally resting at attention in front of their faces.

“Wow. It’s beautiful Harry”

Luna leaned forward and grabbed it in both hands. Hermione quickly joined her, their hands gently exploring and probing, not yet rubbing. Harry was in ecstasy all the same, and moaned his approval. Luna leaned forward and gently kissed the head, earning her a sharp intake of breath. She smiled mischievously, then flicked the tip with her tongue.

“Ahh!”

Not to be outdone, Hermione followed suit, pressing the head first against her pursed lips, then letting her tongue slowly out to explore the taste and texture. Luna took hold of him at his base, and began a slow rubbing. Hermione started to lick around the tip and sides. Harry groaned in pleasure.  Hermione and Luna began trading places, licking rubbing, fondling at this balls. Luna was the first to take him in her mouth, beginning an awkward sucking and bobbing.

“Oh. Oh ahh! Luna… Luna… oh. Ow! OW! Luna! Teeth! Teeth!”

Luna pulled her head out her mouth with a wet plop.

“Sorry Harry. I’ll be more careful”

But Hermione had taken her place already, opening her jaw wide to keep her teeth clear as she took Harry’s penis into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around his shaft, and began a slow, sucking movement.

“Oh my god Hermione! Ah! Don’t stop!”

Hermione redoubled her efforts, excited by his vocal approval, but soon enough she had to stop to gasp for breath. Luna quickly dived in though, immediately picking up the rhythm she’d lost. The room filled with obscene sucking, slurping, popping noises, joined every now and then by Harry’s groans and exclamations of pleasure.

Soon their efforts with hand and mouth had brought Harry to a trembling edge.

“Hermione. Luna. I’m gonna…”

Luna wrapped her mouth around his head and began pumping furiously.

“Ah. Ah! Cumming!”

Hermione watched Luna’s eyes go wide as she felt Harry’s balls tighten in her palm. Her cheeks slowly bulged, and she pulled off of him, one final spurt shooting out and between them onto the floor behind. Luna stared suddenly with bulging cheeks at Hermione, as if at a loss as to what to do now. Hermione laughed lightly.

She felt suddenly bold, and opened her mouth, tilting her head a bit backwards and towards Luna. Luna got the idea, and opened her own mouth, drooling some out into Hermione’s mouth, a fair bit more dribbled out the sides of their mouths and splattered down their bare chests. Hermione rolled her tongue about in her mouth a bit, exploring again the taste and texture of Harry’s cum. Then she winked at Luna, and looked up at Harry. She opened her mouth, showing him the white pool inside, then she closed her mouth, and deliberately swallowed. Luna noticed Harry’s broad grin, and the way his penis twitched again. She smiled and followed suit, earning herself a smile from him as well.

“That was out of this world girls!”

“Harry?”

“Yeah Hermione?”

“I think its Luna’s turn now”

“Oh goody!”


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6

 

They loomed out of the dark as she ran this way and that trying to get away. She fled through the forest, grasping branches snagging at her hair, her clothes, as the black haired wolves loped closer and closer. She cast her head back for a desperate glance, and they stared eagerly back with green eyes, jaws slathering in anticipation. She ran as fast as she could, arms pumping, breathe heaving in and out, and though the wolves seemed to be hardly trying, they gained, and gained…

She sat in Potions class, squirming beneath the disgusted gaze of her Head of House. Professor Snape may play favourites in front of the other houses, but he expected no less than the best from his own. Sub-par work was for sub-par houses. Houses like Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Did she belong in one of those houses? Perhaps he should see to her transfer. No! No! She was a proud Slytherin through and through. She stared pleadingly into his disapproving green eyes. Green?

The snake wrapped itself tighter, tighter, ever tighter about her. The scales scraped softly across her bare skin, the warm/cold of serpent skin sending shivers down her spine. She felt herself lifted into the air, as though she weighed nothing at all. Now horizontal, now tilted head down, now so steep she could feel the blood start to rush to her head. She stared into vertical pupils set in vibrant green eyes, before they disappeared behind a gaping jaw. Two long fangs, dripping with venom, tucked back against the roof as the enormous mouth grew wider and wider, and she felt herself lowered slowly toward the deep darkness…

She peered through the bookshelves, unbelieving of what she was witnessing. Potter had Granger pushed against the wall of the library. One hand clutched at her breast, the other thrust into her robes. His head was down in the crutch of her neck, licking, nibbling, biting. She could see Granger’s head thrown back in ecstasy, panting in pleasure.

“Oh Harry. Harry!”

She felt her own hand snaking downwards, but just as she reached her pleasure Potter’s head suddenly snapped about, and she was frozen in place by vivid green eyes, burning into her soul. Suddenly he was there, clutching at her hand.

“Hello minx. Come to join in the fun?”

 

Daphne’s eyes flew open. Her breaths were coming fast and short, and she felt sweaty and sticky all over. She lay a moment, replaying the strange vivid dreams she’d been having all night. As her conscious mind made the connection her subconscious couldn’t she began scowling at herself. Potter was in her pocket now damn it, she was the one in charge! She shifted in bed, readying to get up and out. She froze suddenly, becoming aware of somewhere she was especially wet and sticky. A probing hand came away coated in what was not sweat.

No. No. No no _no_!

Daphne cursed her traitorous body as she gathered fresh clothes and stormed to the showers.

 

Professor Flitwick was going over basic wandwork she had long since mastered, so Daphne let her mind wander to the question of what she was going to get from Potter. She’d heard rumours the Potters were fabulously wealthy, but did he even have access to any of it? He certainly didn’t come off as wealthy. More like a rag bare orphan half the time, scruffy hair, old clothes, plain glasses.

He had Dumbledore’s ear, that was for sure. There must be something she could leverage from the old man through him.

She was also certain there were secrets to the boy who lived. Not only famous from infanthood, but at the centre of things from his very first year at Hogwarts. Could she pry them out? Gain an even tighter hold over him?

 

She glanced over at the Gryffindor side of the class. She’d been subtly watching Potter and Granger all day. Where she would have expected dejection, maybe even a nervous energy, the two just seemed… giddy. They kept smiling too much, not at each other, not overtly. But someone who knew what they were looking for saw the shy glances, the brushing of fingers. It was starting to piss her off. She was the Sword of Damocles hanging over their heads, they should be sweating beneath its deadly blade. Instead they were playing the bashful lovers. Daphne felt practically insulted. And a plan began to come to mind.

 

Walking away from Charms class, Hermione noticed a small paper plane fly into Harry’s book bag, and her heart jumped into her mouth.

“ _The girl’s bathroom in the North Dungeons. Nine O’ Clock. Alone”_

There was no name, but they both knew exactly who it was.

Hermione had already thought she might try and split them up. Luckily they had an ace up their sleeve.   
“I’ll wear the Invisibility Cloak and follow along. I can stop her if she tries anything”

“Alright Hermione, but only if it’s something really dangerous. If you pop out of nowhere she’ll know about the cloak.”

And so that evening found the two of them sneaking out together under his cloak. Nearby the dungeon bathroom, having checked the marauder’s map for watching eyes, and seeing only Greengrass, waiting already in the bathroom, Harry ducked out. They made their way into the bathroom.

 

 

“Took you long enough Potter. “

“What do you want Greengrass?”

“Oh straight to business eh? Is that how you are with Granger? I bet that’s how she likes it”

 “Look Greengrass, do we have to do the song and dance? I get enough of that from Malfoy already.”

Daphne frowned in irritation. She’d been expecting a bit more fight from him. Where was the fun in beating him if he wouldn’t fight back?

Daphne pursed her lips. She still hadn’t figured out exactly what she would get him to do, but Mother had taught her, strike while the iron is hot. Even if the shape has not been decided, you had to keep striking or the metal would cool, and the shaping would be all the harder. So she had summoned him here, mostly to remind him of her power over him. But how to do it? She’d thought a great deal about it.

Should she solicit a few thousand galleons, perhaps the deeds to one or two of the Potter estates? But those were end game manoeuvres she knew, she should weaken him first.

Perhaps she should just get him to do something embarrassing. Stand at breakfast and sing the muggle national anthem in front of the whole school? Maybe get him to write a love letter to Malfoy, then leave it about to be discovered.

She smirked as possibilities for his embarrassment and subjugation circled through her head. Potter stood defiantly in front of her, green eyes on hers, unwavering.

Green eyes. Wolves and snakes and Snape and… Harry…

Daphne felt a tweak of annoyance. Suddenly the need to stand above him grew urgent. This couldn’t wait for a public spectacle, he had to leave this bathroom cowed to her will.

An idea occurred, and a glint entered her eye.

“Strip.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Strip. Now. Or I march out that door and straight to Professor Snape’s office. He’ll still be awake, I guarantee it.”

Harry balled his fists at his sides, staring at her furiously, but he didn’t move.

“Oh well then. I wonder what he’ll do to you when he hears what you did to me. He’s very protective of his snakes you know?”

“That wasn’t me. We told you that.”

“And I actually believe you Potter. But ask yourself. Will Snape?”  
Harry frowned again, but still didn’t move.

“Let’s find out shall we?” she made to leave.

“Wait.”  
“Yes?”

Harry didn’t respond, just reached down, and began to pull his robes over his head.

Daphne smirked in response, leaning back against the broad sink counter top, making herself comfortable.

The robes pooled to the ground, and his shirt soon followed. Daphne eyed his naked torso in the dimly lit room.

 _‘Not bad’_ she thought. _‘No muscle bound Adonis, but he’s active, athletic, lean.”_

He had paused in his undressing she realised.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Go on.”

He grimaced, then sat down to untie his shoes. One after the other came off, and he stood back up again. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. Potter stepped out of them and planted his feet in front of her, in nothing but his underwear now.

“Did I tell you to stop?”

“Greengrass” his voice was a low growl

“Do you prefer the alternative? It works just as well for me.”  
He sighed deeply, then tucked his thumbs in the band of his under, and soon they joined the rest of his clothes on the ground.

“Oh what’s this Potter? I thought you might have a show for me.”

“What do you want from me? This isn’t exactly fun you know”  
“Oh no. Poor Potter. Is he not enjoying himself? Well this is price you pay for your fun with Granger”

“Leave her out of it”

“Ooh. Protective aren’t we? Don’t worry Potter. You just do what I say and everything will be fine.”

She hopped up to sit fully on the counter now. She lifted one foot and pointed it at him.

“Now come and rub my feet.”

“What?”  
“A foot massage. Now. And it better be a good one, your future is in my hands you know”

Potter leaned down, grabbed his robes and carried them over. She wondered what was he was doing, but understood as he threw them to her feet and kneeled down on top. She smirked again as he bent to take her shoes off. Next her socks were peeled off one by one and joined her shoes on the floor. Harry took one foot into his hands, then looked up at her. Daphne liked the sight of him crouched at her feet. He looked small and harmless now, pale and skinny, his flaccid penis drooping down.

“Are you just going to stare at it?”

“I’ve never done this before.”

“You’ve never even rubbed Granger’s feet for her? She really does like to just get down to business huh? I bet you don’t even bother with foreplay”

“I said to leave her out of it”

“I will if you do a good job”

He sighed again, and began rubbing at her feet.

He was amateurish of course, no feel for where the tendons ran beneath the skin, where tension could be found and released. But that was hardly the point after all. And even if he’d been a prodigy she’d have delivered her next line exactly the same way.

“Oh that is disappointing. No talent at all. What a poor girl Granger is”

Potters hands began squeezing harder now, and his face was set in a scowl.

Anger it seemed, made him bold, and his hands began straying away from her foot. Daphne said nothing as his hand slid up and down her calf. It was still a subservient gesture, he was down on his knees after all. Soon he changed feet, rubbing now with more purpose.

‘ _He’s a quick study after all. And imaginative’_

He rubbed fingers between toes, dug knuckles in here, stroked along tendons here. As he moved up to her calf with kneading fingers she let her head fall back.

“Hmm. Yes that’s better Potter. I guess you do care after all. Maybe Professor Snape doesn’t need to hear anything just yet.” She liked dropping that ‘yet’. Potter’s face had softened some, and it brought back a light scowl.

“Oh don’t pout, it doesn’t suit you”

Daphne laughed at his furrowed expression and rubbed her free foot tauntingly against his chest.

“Back to it now”

Potter did start back up again and Daphne leaned her head back, beginning to hum a little tune to herself, her free foot keeping up its motion. A few minutes later she tapped her foot against his chest and pulled the other free, indicating she wanted a swap, and he figured it out without further prompting. Her now free foot began rubbing his chest again.

Potters hands began to get bolder and bolder, straying further up her calves each time before retreating back. His hand had come nearly to her knee this last time, and Daphne tilted her head back down to rebuke him… and froze. He was starting to grow bigger.

Her eyes locked onto it, and her rubbing foot stopped. Potter stopped as well, looked up at her, then followed her gaze down. He scrunched up on himself in embarrassment, trying to hide.

Daphne was merciless.

“Oh someone is having fun after all then? Well don’t stop on my account”

She began rubbing her foot against him once again, closing her eyes and leaning back, and he picked up the massaging. She peeked down again, and saw him bigger than the last time. Her rubbing foot started roaming. It sunk lower with each down stroke, not quite as high with each up. She heard Potter start to pant lightly and, it seemed, she’d provided the final impetus for him to reach his full length.

She dropped her foot all the way down now. She managed to wrap her toes about his now lightly throbbing head. Potter’s hands froze in place about her calf.

“Ah. There’s my show after all”

She rolled him under her toes, and as Potter shivered, literally under her foot, part of Daphne revelled in triumph. Another part was shocked at the turn the night had taken. True she’d not exactly planned out her blackmail of Potter, but this had not been any of the possible plays she’d mused on. No turning back now though.

“So this is what you’ve been sticking Granger with. Not bad actually Potter, I can see now why she lets you paw at her.”  
“It’s not like that” Potter growled

“Oh yes of course. ‘An evil spirit made me do it’. What a weak excuse. Granger probably ate it all up though, couldn’t wait for an excuse to jump the famous ‘boy who lived’.”

Apparently this had been one taunt too far, and Potter surged suddenly upwards, looming over her. His erect penis bounced with his rapid movement, slapping against his belly before stilling, about level with her navel now with her still sitting on the sink.

Green eyes burned into hers, his hands balled into fists at his side.

“You don’t know anything Greengrass. I’m betting you’ve never had a friend like Hermione, so I guess I should probably feel sorry for you.”

Daphne had been taken aback by his sudden movement, his furious stance, but his words stoked her anger again, and she acted to take back control.

She grabbed his penis suddenly, too hard it seemed, if his little yelp of surprise was anything to go by.

“Oh I know nothing do I? Well explain it to me then. How is it that what you and Granger do in the dark is so pure and magical? We both know you’re just aiming to stick this thing into any hole you can get”

Harry ground his teeth, but left her hand in place.

“Hermione and I care about each other. She tries to make me feel good, and I try the same for her”

“You’re feeling pretty good right now if this is any indication” Daphne began a slow stroking to drive home her point.

“And besides, I’m not sure I believe you know how to make a girl feel good. Maybe this Other Harry is really the reason she’s so eager to have you all to herself. Did you think about that?”  
Her hand continued its languid motion up and down his shaft.

‘What am I _doing_?!’ Daphne had never even seen a penis before tonight, and now she was stroking one. She had to admit that she liked the heat of it against her palm, the sense of power she got each time he twitched in her hand.

Looking up she noticed Potter wasn’t looking at her anymore. He was gazing at a corner of the room. She spun her head to follow his gaze, but found nothing. Yet when Potter turned back to her, the anger was gone, leaving a smug look on his face.

“Like I said. You’ve never had anything like what Hermione and I have. You couldn’t understand. So get on with whatever you want Greengrass. I haven’t got all night.”

Now Daphne got angry again.

“Oh yes? You think you have some special connection do you? Show me.”

“What?”

“Show me. Show me what you do to Granger to fool her into thinking your ‘the one’”

“You want me to…”  
“Pretend that I’m her? If that’s what it takes to make you start acting like a proper man go right ahead”

Why had she said that?

Potter frowned down at her, then glanced over to the corner again. Daphne spun once more, searching harder. But no, nothing but shadows.

She turned back to find his eyes staring at her intently. A shiver went down her spine as images of wolves and serpents came rushing into her mind. Potter suddenly grabbed her free hand and yanked her up. His arms wrapped around her tightly, and her hand was squashed between their bodies, still clutching his penis. He bent his head down and kissed her deeply.

The first time he’d kissed her, in the closet, he’d been a brute. Hard and forceful, shocking her with his presumption. This kiss was different. Forceful yes, but not too hard. Exploring her mouth, not invading it, inviting her to explore his own. Suddenly she realised she was doing just that. He eased the pressure between them, his hands starting to move up and down her back now. Almost without thinking about it, Daphne started stroking again.

The kiss went on and on. He sucked on her lips, on her tongue. He broke their kiss and ducked his head to her neck. There he licked at her collarbone, sucked on it lightly. Daphne’s head went up, her eyes closed, and a low moan escaped her throat, quickly supressed.

The sound seemed to spur Potter on though, and his hands got bolder. One hand reached down her back, grasped onto a bum cheek, rubbing it softly before moving to the next, squeezing and kneading. The other came round onto her belly. It began sliding upwards….

“Potter…” Daphne meant for her voice to sound stern, warning. But it came out far too breathy to be taken as anything but consent, and his hand cupped her breast over her robes.

_‘This has got out of hand. I’m losing control of the situation’_

But Daphne didn’t break from his hold, in fact her hand was still stroking away at him. And when he came back for another kiss she didn’t turn her head away.

Their hands started to grow more desperate at each other, and Potter began to claw at her robes.

“Take it off” His voice was a low rumble in his chest.

“What? _No!_ ”

But Potter didn’t ask again, he crouched down and grabbed the hem of her robes, yanking them up over her head. Daphne didn’t fight that either.

 _‘I probably should have’_ she thought in a daze, as her robe joined his on the floor. But now Potter’s hands were all over her again, and with the thick layer of school robe gone they felt somehow bigger and stronger.  And before she knew it her own palm was full of hot flesh again. His mouth swooped down again to hers and her head turned itself up to meet him.

Both his hands came to the front of her pants, began to fumble with the button there. Daphne slapped his hands away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Memories of their first meeting surged back, and she started to try and push him away.

“You wanted me to treat you like Hermione didn’t you? Well I’d never hurt her, not in a million years”

Daphne stilled at that, and Potter’s fingers got right back to work. He opened her pants quickly, pulled them down over her bum but stopped there, leaving her panties in place as well. Instead of rushing straight in like he had before he now seemed to ignore the prize he’d just opened. Instead he pulled her back into a searing kiss. His hands wrapped about her back, pulling her tightly too him. He goose stepped her slowly backwards, never breaking the kiss, and as she hit the sink behind her his hands went to her bum. He broke the kiss, lifted her and quickly placed her on the counter top. He brought a hand up, placing it flat on her belly, fingers facing downward.

Daphne’s breath hitched a bit. He held her gaze as his fingers drifted down. She half expected him to tuck under her panties, but he stayed on top. His fingers stopped on her mound, his middle finger just barely pressing against her clitoris.

_‘This has gone on quite long enough. I don’t know what I was thinking, but I need to get back in control!’_

But just as her mouth opened, some poisonous invective ready to drive him back to his knees, he leaned in close, and whispered in her ear.

“This is how I make her feel good”

And he started rubbing a slow circle.

Daphne’s gasp filled the empty room. This was very different indeed from before.

Green eyes were locked on hers, and Daphne was disgusted to find her hands reaching for him, fingers scraping down his chest, clutching at his shoulders, his face, his hair.  

Her breaths had turned to pants, and moans escaped her throat every now and then. Potter’s hand had been steadily increasing in tempo, round and round, faster and faster. He leaned down to her face, and though her own face tilted up in response he missed her lips, instead kissing small steps down her jaw, her neck, landing on her collarbone once again. She felt his lips purse there, then gently suck. Daphne threw her head back and cried out.

Faster and faster he circled. Faster and faster Daphne panted. Her hands were digging into his shoulders now, as if holding herself up. He was staring intently back into her eyes again. Green eyes.

Daphne ducked her head, desperate to get away from that piercing stare and the sudden dream memories they brought up. She found her gaze locked on his penis, bulging and pulsing and pointing right at her. As Potter bent to his task with more fervour, the circling of his fingers translated up his wrists, his shoulders. His whole body had begun a subtle shifting, this way and that. The sway of hips had started his penis on a slow swinging its own, left and right, bobbing now up and down. Little circles.

His hand grabbed suddenly at her chin, forcing her gaze back to his, forcing her to look into his eyes. Green eyes.

“Ah. Ah! AHH!”

Her climax came fast and hard. Her legs snapped shut over his hand, locking it in place, squeezing him into her even harder with the spasm pulses of her muscles. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and she saw him wince slightly. It scoured her body, shocking in its intensity. Nothing like the rapid fire orgasm he’d brought her to before. Though powerful, it had been short. Over seemingly faster than it had come. This one came in waves, stronger. Stronger! And it died in waves as well, and she switched slowly downwards, her fingers slowly releasing his shoulders, her legs his hand.

His eyes weren’t piercing any more, but soft, and now her she didn’t feel like shying away. She seemed to be drowning in Green. Green that grew larger, and larger.

Potter kissed her again. But completely different from before. Tender, his hands coming gently to cup her face. Daphne closed her eyes, and thought no more. Finally he leaned back, and their eyes found one another’s once more.

“You so beautiful …”

Daphne stopped breathing.

“… Hermione”

And a torrent of ice cold water came gushing down.

 

“…”

_‘Why had he gone and said that?! He ruined a perfectly good moment!’_

_‘A good moment? Daphne you’re supposed to blackmailing him damn it. And instead you asked him to make you come?’_

_‘Yes. Well. He didn’t have to bring Granger in at the last moment. He did that on purpose’_

_‘You told him to pretend you were her! He’ll just throw that in your face if you make a fuss about it now’_

Potter was smirking at her now, as though he knew exactly what he she was thinking.

Daphne put a hand firmly against his chest and pushed. She didn’t have much leverage, but Potter stepped back. Daphne hopped off the counter, continuing to push him back.

“Now look here Potter…”

Her pants, long forgotten, had bundled about her ankles, and as she tried to stake a step forward she stumbled suddenly forward, arms flailing.

But Potter caught her, arms shooting out to grab her about her waist, pulling her up. They wrapped about her and pulled her close. Daphne was suddenly conscious of his still hard penis pressing against her.

“You alright Greengrass? Oh, your pants. Here let me”

He crouched down, grabbing her pants and tugging them up her legs, over her hips. He even began buttoning them up. She slapped his hands away.

“Get dressed”

Potter starred at her a moment longer, nodded, and turned towards his small pile of clothes. Daphne threw her robes over her head, slipped her feet into her shoes and socks, and leaned against the counter while he got dressed. She watched him with a critical eye.

_‘Well what now Daphne? Do you even still have a hold over him?’_

Act like you’re in power and you will be. Another lesson Mother had taught her.

“Very good Potter. It turns out you can take orders after all. So you’ve earned yourself a little reprieve. For now.”

She stalked past him towards the bathroom door.

“You can expect another letter soon. I do hope you won’t disappoint me. I’d hate to have to lose such an obedient servant”

 

 

 

 

 

“You probably shouldn’t have called her my name”

“She asked for it”

“Harry. Sometimes girls aren’t asking for _exactly_ what they’ve asked for. Besides, you and I both know it was more for my sake, but she thinks you insulted her”

“Well, I was kinda aiming for that too” he said, grinning.

“Harry!” Hermione’s tone took on the nagging tone of disapproval she’d been using on him and Ron since first year. Harry laughed, and bent his head to kiss her.

Hermione tried to act cross, turning her head away and pouting, but his hands came up to hold her face still, and she found herself melting into the kiss.

By unspoken agreement they’d gone straight back to his bed after leaving Greengrass, falling asleep in each other’s arms almost immediately after casting the silencing and alarm spells. Now they lay in the pre-dawn murk, talking and kissing and being still together.

Her fingers traced lazy lines across his belly, his chest, his collarbone…

“She is beautiful though. Isn’t she?”

“What?”

“Greengrass. She’s really beautiful. So… So I don’t mind that you got excited Harry”

“Oh. Um. Thanks Hermione”

“And I don’t mind that you did things with her you’ve never done with me”

“What? No I didn’t!”

Hermione didn’t answer, but her fingers lingered on his collarbone.

“Oh. That? I just…”

Hermione placed a finger to his lips.

“I said I don’t mind Harry. But I might start if you don’t make it up to me”

His lips quirked beneath her finger, and she smiled in return.

Harry spun her suddenly onto her back, looming over her, Hermione giggling all the while.   
He began with a gentle kiss to her lips, chaste. Then immediately began working down her jaw, the way he’d done with Greengrass. A hand came up to cup a breast, starting a gentle massage, and Hermione groaned her approval.

His mouth traced its way down her neck, but soon ran into her shirt, too tight around her neck to allow him further passage. Hermione raised her arms above her head and Harry got the idea, tugging her shirt off. Hermione had slipped her bra off in the night as Harry slept, its straps digging too tightly for her to sleep well, so Harry was treated to her lightly tanned nakedness. His mouth went immediately to one nipple, sucking gently as he rolled the other between fingers. Hermione gasped, digging her fingers into the mop of his black hair.

Harry released her nipple and worked his way in small kisses to her collarbone. He began sucking at the skin there, harder and longer than he had with Greengrass she noticed through a pleasure haze. His free hand had continued massaging her breast, massaging, rolling and tweaking her nipple.

“Oh Harry. That feels good Harry”

Harry broke away, kissing the small red spot he’d left behind once before moving back to her lips. Lips locked. Fingers tangled in hair, scraped along skin. Hermione pulled at the bottom of his shirt, and Harry pulled back to tug it over his head. Nails scraped lightly down his chest, kept going. Harry was still sitting up, and her hands had reached his pants. Her fingers began working at his button, and Harry’s mirrored her actions.

Harry squirmed his way out his pants, his underpants, bouncing free, and Hermione squirmed her own pants down over hips.

“Here. Let me”

He tugged her pants over each foot in turn, then trailed his hands up her bare legs. Hermione shivered as he hooked his fingers over the band of her panties. He stopped, dragged his eyes up from his work to meet Hermione’s saucer wide gaze.

They froze together there. Hermione’s eyes raked down his body, the eager tensions there, his penis standing firm and straight. They came back up to meet his eyes, and she gave a tiny nod.

Harry slowly pulled her panties down her legs.

His eyes were locked at the apex of her legs. Hermione’s hands covered her modesty.

“Don’t. Don’t hide Hermione. You’re beautiful”

He reached down to gently pull her hands away, and she let him, a furious blush on her cheeks.

Harry brought a tentative finger up, probing, stroking.

“Oh. Ahh!”

Hermione jerked and twitched at the unfamiliar sensation of Harry’s clumsy touches.

_‘Oh I wish Luna was here. She’d make this so much easier for sure’_

Hermione was shocked at the sudden intrusive thought and, desperate to do something to distract herself, she tugged Harry back up to her lips.

He came slowly, unwilling to leave his first exploration of her naked vagina, but she was insistent, and he came. He was consoled when, as their lips met in passionate embrace, Hermione reached down and wrapped her hand about his shaft, beginning a slow up and down.

Harry followed suit, his hand sliding into the position the Luna had taught him. The one he’d used on three separate girls now to great success. He liked the feeling of the fine, curly hair that ran between his fingers on his way south. He pressed lightly, began a slow up and down that matched Hermione’s tempo. His middle finger brushed against her clitoris.

“Ooh. Ah. Ow! Careful Harry!”

Harry snatched his hand back.

“Sorry Hermione. What did I do?”

“It’s just… very sensitive there”

His hand returned slowly, moving more carefully now. Hermione’s own hand resumed its tempo, and soon the air was filled with soft pants.

Harry crew bold, and curious, and he broke from his rubbing to begin a more wandering path. He explored her soft lower lips, brushing only lightly with finger tips, careful not to hurt her again. Hermione’s hand gripped tighter, pumped faster, panted harder.

He probed between her lips with his middle finger, stroking up and down. He found a small opening, pushed.

“Oh! No! Not there! Lower”

Harry retreated, searched lower. He found his goal, pushed, and Hermione gasped. Inside Hermione was warm and wet and tight. He pushed in as deep as his angle allowed, pulled back, pushed in again. Dim memories of a dream came back to Harry now, and he curled his finger inwards, searching for the little ridges. He found his target, began a slow rubbing, and Hermione gasped.

“Oh! Mmmm. Yes Harry! There. Don’t stop!”

Her own rhythm had stuttered at his touch, but she picked it back up again.

Together they rubbed and writhed and kissed.

Hermione’s crest came on faster than Harry’s and she soon seized up around his hand, legs trapping his hand in place. Her grip became vice like.

“Ow! Hermione!”  
He jerked out her hand and she quickly released him.

“Oh! Sorry Harry. That just felt… Oh that felt so good Harry!”

Harry grinned down at her, but still rubbed lightly on his penis, where the faint impressions of Hermione’s fingers evidenced her grip.

“Oh I am sorry Harry. I’ll be more careful with it. I promise. Here”

Hermione shifted down the bed. She swung a leg over Harry’s and sat down on his shins, giving him a fleeting glimpse of her lower lips.

“Let me kiss it and make it better”

Hermione followed actions to words, gently holding him by the shaft with both hands, and leaning down to press her lips to his head.

“Thanks Hermione. It feels much better already”

He smiled down at her, and her returning grin had a glint.

“I’m not done yet”

Hermione took him into her mouth.

Harry leaned back, and smiled.

 

 

Luna pulled her head back, letting his penis go with a wet slurp.

It had been Hermione’s idea to send her a message, asking her to meet them.

“It feels like she’s just part of it now. Don’t you think?”

Harry had to agree. He certainly had a lot to owe to the blonde Ravenclaw’s forward nature. True to said nature, Luna had leaped straight into his arms as they closed the door of the secluded classroom they’d chosen.

“Luna can’t you just listen for five minutes first? This is important”

Luna turned to Hermione, fixing her with her dreamy smile, the one Hermione had begun to see something else below.

“You talk. I’ll listen. Now,” she said, turning back to Harry “take off these robes please Harry”  
Harry quickly complied, and Luna fell to her knees on the bundled material. Her fingers deftly opened his pants and Hermione began a stuttering explanation, punctuated by the sucking, slurping noises coming from Luna, and the moans and groans from Harry.

Remarkably, it seems Luna had actually caught it all. She rested his member against her cheek as her face took up a contemplative expression.

“Hmm. I don’t think you have anything to worry about anymore. Not really” she grinned up at Harry. “You did a really good job Harry.”

“Uh… Thanks Luna. But what do you mean exactly? Why don’t we have to worry?”

“Because Miss Greengrass is just like Hermione and me”

“What?” Hermione asked “In what way am I like Daphne Greengrass?”

“Well. You’re both girls. Witches. In the same year at Hogwarts…”

Luna began counting off her fingers.

“Luna” Hermione groaned. “I mean beyond the obvious. How is it you think the three of us are alike?”

“Oh. That’s obvious isn’t it?”

At Harry and Hermione’s vacant expressions, Luna let out a little huff.

“It’s a good thing you called me in. You two can be so dense sometimes.”  
Harry tried not to laugh at Hermione’s outraged expression

“Yes Luna, that’s exactly why we need you. So what is it you’ve figured out that we haven’t?”

Luna beamed at Harry, gave his penis a little squeeze.

“Well it’s easy. Hermione, Miss Greengrass and I all think you’re very pretty, and we want to have sex with you.”

She delivered this line like she was answering a teacher’s question, and as Harry stared wide eyed and Hermione spluttered, Luna smiled at them both, then got back to work. As her head bobbed up and down over Harry’s shaft, she beckoned Hermione over with a curling finger.

“Pretty?” Harry finally managed.

“I think you’re supposed to say handsome for boys Luna” Hermione laughed as she came closer

“Oh yes, of course. I think you’re very handsome Harry.”

“Th…Thanks Luna. I think you’re very pretty too”

“Thank you Harry”

“And you want to…”

“Have sex with you? Yes of course. I thought that was obvious. Wasn’t I obvious Hermione?”  
“Oh well. You know… Boys and girls think a bit differently don’t they Luna? And this is a bit of a first for all of us right?”

“Yes I suppose you’re right. Well Harry, to be clear then, I would like to have sex with you. Anytime you’re ready. Are we going to do it here?”

Harry spluttered.

“Luna! You should save that for someone special. A special place too, not some dingy classroom”

“But you’re very special Harry. You’re probably the most special boy in all of Hogwarts. Maybe the whole country. And I don’t mind where we are. Though the floor is a little cold here”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that. He’d never been comfortable with his celebrity, or the way he seemed to be drawn into important events against his will. Hermione, luckily came to his rescue.

“We’ll find a special place and time Luna. Someplace else”

Harry boggled at the implication. At the ‘we’.

But Luna pouted.

“When?”

Hermione smiled at her, then at Harry. “Soon”

If possible his eyes got wider, then wider still as Luna hummed happily and dived back to work. Hermione laughed at his expression, then lunged forward to catch his lips with hers.


	7. Chapter 7

# Chapter 7

 

She walked through a peaceful glade, and suddenly vines were wrapping up her legs, around her arms, holding her in place. The shadows between the trees had darkened, and Green Eyes glowed luminescent in the shadows, and a soft chuckle came from everywhere and nowhere.

She glided about the ballroom in arms of the fox faced man. Mother’s winter masquerade, everyone dressed elegantly, animal visages hiding the top half of each face. Her feet followed the stately waltz easily enough, and she turned her attention to her partner. Behind the mask lay the vertical pupils of the predator, ringed in Green. Her heart thrummed, and she tried to break away, but his hands held her tight, and as the music played on she couldn’t help but move to its beat.

“You won’t get away with this Potter. I’ll tell everyone”

“Oh Daphne. You know all you have to do to stop this is shout.”  
And she did know that. Knew it deep down, and tried to make the shout ring out, but nothing came. Potter pushed her down, spread her legs apart and still no shout came. He placed his bulging head against her entrance and still no shout came. He pushed forward. And her mouth opened.

“Harry…”

 

 

Daphne’s eye’s shot open, and almost immediately she felt a scowl come over her face.

‘Damn it! Not again!’

 

 

Slytherin taught well the arts of subtlety and discretion. One did not gawp or stare when one belonged to the most noble of houses. And so she could only watch Potter through surreptitious turnings of her head. But even these few glances were enough to annoy. Potter had a stupid bloody grin on his face. And Granger was seated closer than the crowded Great Hall made strictly necessary.

She had not played her cards well their last meeting, swept away in the rush of hormones. That’s what it was of course. Just natural urges and impulses. Mother had told her about them, about their weaknesses, their strengths. They were one of the many ways that one person could control another. He had caught her off guard the last time, and she’d caved in to her base cravings. But this time she’d be the one in control.

 

 

“Strip”

“Come on Greengrass. This again?”  
“I won’t say it again”

She sat on the counter top and watched him as he sighed deeply and began to remove each item of clothing. He stood unabashed in front of her when he was done, his member hanging soft and low. She lifted a foot, twirled it in the air.

“You know what to do”

With a sigh, Potter reached down, grabbed his school robes. He walked over to her, pooled the robes at her feet and got down onto his knees. He took one shoe off, then the other. He slipped one sock slowly off a foot, tucking it into its shoe, its partner following suit soon after. Daphne let her head fall back as he began to massage her feet, a low hum in her throat.

She glanced down out the corner of her eye. Still soft.

She remembered what she’d done the last time that had remedied that, and began to rub her free foot along his chest. Potter didn’t say anything, didn’t even look up from his work, but she thought she say a little twitch down below. Soon though his hands began to move up from her foot, and she definitely did see a rising. She leaned back, humming again, her foot trailing up and down his chest. In time she looked down again, smiled.

“Good Potter, that’s enough”

She pushed him back forcefully, and taken by surprise he toppled onto his back, his now fully hard penis waving in the air.

“Do stand up Potter. You look ridiculous down there”

He climbed to his feet with a scowl on his face.

“Oh dear. Are you not happy? Well, let’s remedy that then. Make yourself happy”

“What?”

Daphne pointed down

“What?! You want me to…”

Daphne just stared him down, and finally, with a deep sigh, Potter grabbed hold of himself.

He began to stroke himself up and down, taking on a hunched look as his shoulder rounded to the task. He looked primitive and savage, his expression matching his posture. Training and habit helped her keep her expression flat and disinterested, but her eyes were locked on his pumping hand.

It went on a rather long while, and if anything Potter’s expression just grew darker.

“Oh what’s the matter now Potter? Can’t even get yourself off?”

He stopped, letting his hand fall to his side and his posture straightened.

“You try it while being starkers in front of someone fully clothed sometime”

“Are you trying to get me to take my clothes off again Potter? I assure you that won’t work”  
“What? No. I’m telling you why you’re not going to get your _show_ ”

His emphasis on the last word was bitter. As if to prove his point his member had begun to droop. Daphne frowned.

“Fine”

“Fine? Fine what? Can I get dressed?”

“No, but you can be my valet”

“Your what?”

“My valet. It’s what you call a servant who dresses you”

“Oh. So you want your shoes back on?”

“No you fool”

Daphne hopped off the counter, tugged meaningfully at her robes. Potter’s eyes followed her gesture, and he frowned in confusion a while. Then his eyes widened.

Daphne just smirked at him, lifted her hands up.

He reached slowly down and grabbed the hem of her robes, pulling them over her head as he rose.

He froze a while when done and Daphne found herself looking up into Green Eyes. The stare was intense, and finally she managed to break it, raking her eyes down his naked flesh. She noticed he was still soft, looked back up into his eyes, and raised her hands over her head again.

Potter’s hands came down onto her hips, his fingers slowing moving around to find the bottom of her shirt. That too he pulled over her head, and Daphne had hardly a moment to consider what he was doing, what she was ‘making’ him do, before his hands had reached down again to start working at the button of her pants. She nearly stopped him there, memories of their previous meeting rushing to the fore. But she saw him slowly growing, and the words died in her throat. Soon he was tugging her pants down, and as he stood back up he ran his hands up her legs. Shivers shot through her spine as he slowly rose, his hands like fire as they crept up towards her hips again.

He began to pull her towards him, his head starting to come down to hers. But she raised a hand onto his chest. She pushed him back, then trailed her hand down his body. She grabbed a hold of his member, standing upright now.

“It looks like you’re enjoying yourself again Potter. Enjoying the view are we?”

She began to stroke him as she said it. She felt him grow hard as rock beneath her fingers, rigid and pulsing. The sensation sent a thrill running through her.

“Yes”

His voice was low, husky, and Daphne found herself fighting to turn a grin into a smirk.

She released him, pushed him hard in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. She hopped back onto the counter.

“Then get back to it”

Potter’s face was bemused, but he did as he was told, starting to stroke himself off. Where before he had stared at the floor, avoiding her gaze, now he stared at her. Green eyes burned into her, and where before his tempo had flagged with time, now it slowly increased. His mouth was open, panting, and her own breath had begun to speed up.

“Spread your legs”

His voice was low again, throaty, and even as the retort was starting off her tongue, Daphne realised she already had. His eyes locked on her panties, and he hunched forward again, began a furious pace. The excitement that her body stirred in him made her feel bold, and as his pants became sharp and ragged, she reached down and pulled her panties aside, exposing herself to another for the first time. Exposing herself to Green Eyes.

“Ah. Ah!”  
Strings of white flew from him. They splattered over the pile of clothing between them, small drops speckling her bare legs.

For a few moments neither moved. Their eyes moved about, looking at the mess, themselves, each other. Daphne lowered a slow hand, scraped a dab of white onto her finger, brought it up to her face. So this was semen. She gave it a small sniff then, without thinking about it, brought her finger to her mouth.

She had only started to think about the flavour of it when she realised what she’d done. Her eye’s flashed to him, saw the burning of Green Eyes. Luckily an idea flashed into her mind, and her smirk returned. She lifted a leg, freckled with white, and pointed it his direction.

“Clean me”

Potter, started forward, then leaned down to his robes, began fishing about. It took her a moment to realise he was looking for his wand.

“No. Not like that”

He froze, looked up at her. Then slowly shuffled forward on his knees. He took hold of her leg, reached a finger out and scrapped a dab off her ankle.

“No. No like that either”

Now Potter stared at her incredulously.  Her smirk grew wider.

“Get to it Potter”

He scowled up at her, then turned his attention back to her leg. He lifted it closer, lowered his head. Tentatively he reached out with his tongue, and licked a little dab off her ankle. Daphne chuckled at the sour expression on his face.

“You made the mess Potter. It’s only right you clean it up.”

He began to lick each speck of white off her ankle, moved to the next. Slowly it turned from a perfunctory task to long, sensuous strokes. His tongue covered more of her legs than his cum did, switching from one to the other. Soon he ran out of anything to clean, but his licking didn’t stop. As he moved up her legs he began to kiss softly between the licks, then to graze his teeth across bare flesh ever so lightly.

Daphne’s heart beat fast, and she couldn’t deny the heat growing between her thighs. And as Potter’s head moved slowly up her legs, sprinkling kisses and licks and bites along the way, she found her hands reaching down into his hair. Her fingers curled in the messy black hair.

‘It’s soft’ she thought absently.

“Hmm. You’ve done a good job of obeying orders tonight Potter. I’ve got one more for you.”

He broke from his kisses, Green Eyes locked on hers from between her thighs.

“Make me feel good too”

Potter grinned at her, and he brought his hand up to her hips, grabbed hold of her panties. Daphne lifted her hips as he stepped up and back, pulling them off her legs. He stood over her now, panties in hand, member rigid and pulsing again. Fiery Green Eyes made her suddenly feel small, and she pressed her legs together. But Potter stepped firmly forward, and without breaking their gaze, he reached down and spread her legs apart. He crouched slowly down, eyes locked to hers the whole way, only breaking away to lower his head down to her naked mound.

Daphne gasped.

Potter had begun to explore her with liberty. His hand came up, spread her lips apart and he tracked his tongue up and down her inner folds. His tongue probed at her entrance, circling about it a few times. Finally he brought his mouth back up to her mound, began slowly twirling his tongue about her clitoris. One finger pressed against her entrance, and as he pushed his way inside of her Daphne gasped again.

As he began to pull his finger slowly in and out of her, Daphne’s hands came down into his hair again. He matched the tempo of his thrusting finger to the circling of his tongue, and she began to moan low in her throat.

Potter turned his finger inside of her, pulled it back and began to stroke at her g-spot. His tempo increased. Her breaths had turned to pants, now to gasps. Her hips bucked into his face, and his free hand came around to rest on her belly, holding her in place while he ravaged her with tongue and finger. She felt it building, growing stronger and stronger, and soon her climax overcame her. She screamed her release into the empty bathroom, her voice echoing about them. Her legs locked straight, shaking either side of his head. Her fingers seized in his hair, and she heard him let out a strangled noise. All the while Potter stayed in place, his tongue laying still on her clitoris, his finger all the way inside. She felt herself clamp about the intruding digit as she shook trough her orgasm.

She slowly stilled, the occasional twitch running through her. Potter finally moved his mouth back, but he kept his finger in place, beginning to move it very slowly back and forth again. Daphne moaned softly, began to stroke at his hair. He was wet all about his grinning mouth. A warm glow filled her, and Daphne realised she best bring this to a close before her hormones took over her thinking completely.

“Alright Potter. Good enough”

He pulled out of her with a little wet pop, stood up and stepped back, holding her gaze the whole way. She glanced down, saw he was hard and twitching again. She took her on feet again, legs wobbling just a little bit.

“Well then Potter. Time to be a valet again.”

He stepped towards her, very close, not towards her clothes at all. One hand wrapped about her waist and pulled her into him. She was terribly conscious of his member pressing against her. One hand trailed up her back, took hold of her bra strap. She pulled it down by the crook of his elbow. She batted his chest.

“Cheeky thing. That’s not what I meant. Now let go of me, and go get my clothes. Ugh, and clean them off first. You can use you wand this hmpf!”

She was suddenly cut off by Potter kissing her. His tongue probed at her lips and her treacherous mouth opened to him. She absently thought on how it felt a bit different from before, his mouth was wet and sticky. And he tasted of something… Oh gross!

She shoved him back, and he let go of her.

“Potter! I never told you to kiss me”

“You wanted to though, didn’t you?”

Daphne felt suddenly flustered, but kept her cool.

“Oh get over yourself Potter. Now. Dress me”

Potter huffed softly, then bent down to fetch his wand. A few waves cleaned their pile of clothes, and he reached for her panties. He turned them this way and that, figuring out which way was front and which back. He bent down and opened them for her, slid them up her legs. He helped her into her pants next, standing closer than strictly necessary to button her up. And once he’d pulled her shirt over her head his hands traced lightly back up her body, brushing against her breasts.

“Quit taking liberties Potter” she said, though she didn’t move his hands herself.

He just grinned, then sat down, pulling her shoes and socks over. Each article was slipped on in turn. Finally her robe was pulled over her, and once again she stood fully clothed, while Potter wore not a stitch. This time though, he stood proudly to attention.

Daphne reached down and grabbed his length, giving it a few desultory strokes.

“You did well tonight Potter. Still some unruly bad manners we must train out of you, but we’re making great strides. I look forward to our next session. I’m sure you do too”

Without giving him time to reply she spun on her heel and strode out the room.

Yes, that went much better than last time.

 

 

Harry stared bemusedly at the closed door Greengrass had left through.

“I think that Luna is right”

He turned to the far corner of the room. Where before there had been only empty space, now Hermione’s head hung in the air. Her face was flushed a deep red.

Harry smiled at her.

“We might as well start blackmailing her soon”

Harry laughed lightly and began to reach for his own clothes.

“Wait!”

He turned to see Hermione stepping out of the robe, a coy smile on her face.

Harry smiled.

 

 

 

 

Harry had grown used to Hermione’s many lecturing tones. As long as he’d known her, Hermione had been prone to launching into a monologue of good sense and forward planning. This was often accompanied by an upraised index finger, sometimes wagging even when self-righteousness was in order. But today Hermione was in her ‘problem solving’ mode, listing off ideas, then giving each their corresponding advantages and disadvantages. Some choices were eliminated, other’s set aside for further consideration.

Harry had seen her do just this while planning out her homework, her summer vacation, even the fight against darkness. But now…

“I’d considered sneaking her in to Gryffindor under your cloak of course, or us into Ravenclaw, but apart from the logistics of getting back on forth in the middle of night, there’s also the fact that even Hogwarts Four Post Beds are too small for three people”

Now Hermione was bringing her considerable intellect to bear on the task of finding a place for him, Luna and herself to lose their virginities together.

“We could always transfigure some desks into a bed, but we need to worry about patrolling prefects. The marauder’s map won’t be much protection if we’re too distracted to watch it”

Though she was doing an admirable job of maintaining her cool, rational tone, not even Hermione’s growing experience and confidence could stop the slow flush creeping up her neck.

 “There’s the Shrieking Shack of course. We’re probably the only people in the school right now that know the trick to the Whomping Willow. But it’s very far, and rather a messy journey. Not to the mention the state of the Shack itself. We’d probably have to go once or twice beforehand just to clean it up!”

Harry had learned when to shut up and listen. Try to listen in most cases. Usually he was bored stiff by whatever Hermione was excitedly babbling about. But now he was torn between dying of embarrassment and bursting out laughing.

Hermione spotted his expression and trailed off.

“What?”

Harry schooled his expression.

“Why don’t we ask the house-elves? No one knows the school like they do”

“You want to ask Dobby and his friends for a place to have sex?”

“No! God no! Can you imagine? No, I’ll let just tell him we need a room where we can meet at night. Somewhere the prefects and teachers won’t be able to find us”

“Hmm. Ok, that’s worth a shot. I really don’t want to tramp all the way to the Shrieking Shack, and so far that’s our best option!”

 

 

“Dobby knows the perfect place, sir!” he said happily. “Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he came to Hogwarts, sir. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!”

“Why?” asked Harry curiously.

“Because it is a room that a person can only enter,” said Dobby seriously, “when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker’s needs. Dobby has used it, sir,” said the elf, dropping his voice and looking guilty, “when Winky has been very drunk; he has hidden her in the Room of Requirement and he has found antidotes to Butterbeer there, and a nice elf-sized bed to settle her on while she sleeps it off, sir… and Dobby knows Mr. Filch has found extra cleaning materials there when he has run short, sir, and…“

And if you really needed a bathroom,” said Harry, suddenly remembering something Dumbledore had said, “would it fill itself with chamber pots?”

“Dobby expects so, sir,” said Dobby, nodding earnestly. “It is a most amazing room, sir.”

“How many people know about it?” said Harry.

“Very few, sir. Mostly people stumbles across it when they needs it, sir, but often they never finds it again, for they do not know that it is always there waiting to be called into service, sir.”

“It sounds brilliant,” said Harry, his heart racing. “It sounds perfect, Dobby. When can you show me where it is?”

“Any time, Harry Potter, sir,” said Dobby, looking delighted at Harry’s enthusiasm. “We could go now, if you like!”

“Please!”

 

 

Harry excitedly told Hermione about the remarkable room that Dobby had shown him, and though Hermione had got very excited at the description of another of Hogwarts mysteries, he could see something else was bugging her.

“What’s the matter?”

“Well. We should be taking… precautions”

“Oh. Right”  
Harry had dim memories of a class the older muggle kids took. Sex-ed. Hogwarts did not have an equivalent.

“Uh. What does it entail? Is there a spell?”

“There is, but that’s the thing. It’s potentially dangerous. It can have long term consequences. Ideally there’s potions we should both be taking”

“So, can we brew them? Well, of course you can. You brewed Polyjuice in your first year!”

Hermione smiled at the compliment.

“Yes I can brew them Harry, but the ingredients won’t be easy to get.”

Harry remembered something that Dobby had said. He’d found antidotes for Winky there.

“I think we’ll be fine Hermione”

“I hope you’re right”

Her face was pursed in a worried frown.

“You know… We don’t have to rush into this Hermione. I don’t mind waiting”

Hermione smiled at him, squeezed at his hand.

“Thanks Harry. But what if one your dream decides for us? I don’t my first time to be him.”

The dreams. They’d been strangely quiet recently, but Harry knew his own luck.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right Hermione. I feel the same way”

 

 

Luna was of course delighted at the idea, and quickly agreed to their evening liaison. Harry gave her the Marauder’s Map to help her get there safely, while he and Hermione squeezed into his Invisibility Cloak. And that’s how the three of them wound up pacing up and down the seventh floor corridor, opposite the painting of Barnabas the Barmy.

‘We need a place to have sex. Somewhere warm, with a big bed. Anti-Pregnancy potions’

“Oh that’s clever!” Luna exclaimed, and clapped her hands.

The polished door with the brass handle had appeared. Harry pulled open the door to reveal a spacious room. Thick carpets covered most of the floor, and the large fireplace at the back of the room burned high and merry. A single, massive bed took up the centre of the room, a thick patchwork duvet peeking out from under dozens of pillows of all shapes and sizes.

Luna laughed in delight.

“Oh this is perfect Harry! You were right. Much nicer than a drab empty classroom.”  
She bounced over the bed, and leapt onto it, sending pillows scattering. Harry started walking more slowly towards the bed, while Hermione had gone quickly to the wall near the now closed door.

“Oh look Harry. You were right.”  
She held up few small potion bottles.

She uncorked one, gave it a sniff.

“Yes, that’s what the Anti-Pregnancy spell is supposed to smell like. And this one…” she uncorked another “Yes. That’s the men’s version.”

She brought three vials over to the bed where Luna and Harry waited. Each of them felt a queasy wrench down below as the potions went down their throats.

“Ooh. That’s not a very pleasant potion Hermione. How long does it last for? I don’t think I’d want one of those every time before sex”

“It should last a full cycle of the moon. But we’ll have to do some tests that to be sure”

Luna clapped her hands again.

“Well you can do all the tests you want later Hermione, but I’ve quite run out of patience”

With that Luna pulled her school robes over her head. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and followed suit. They all came together on the bed, and between roaming hands and kisses they slowly lost the rest of their clothing as well.

“Hmm. I think its Hermione’s turn first” Luna said, and pushed her down into the centre of the bed. She spread Hermione’s legs apart, resting a hand on each inner thigh.

“Come here Harry”

Hermione fought the urge to cover herself, so new to this exposure, nervous still of Harry’s burning gaze on her flower. But Luna’s presence helped calm her down. As always she found herself surrendering to the younger blonde’s pace.

Harry knelt down beside Luna, and the sight of both their faces so close to her was too much for Hermione. She covered her face with her hands, so was caught by surprise by the sudden feel of a tongue on her mound.

She squeaked in surprise, peeked between fingers to see Luna smiling back up at her. She winked, then lowered her head, covering her mound in her open mouth. Hermione gasped and squirmed as Luna’s tongue began swiping up and down over her clit.

Luna pulled back now, and gestured at Harry to take her place. And as Harry leant to his first taste of Hermione, Luna whispered in his ear. His tongue started at the bottom of her lower lips, swiping slowly up. He flicked his tongue off her clit on the upstroke, earning him a gasp. He repeated the whole gesture, once, twice. Then stuck his mouth over her mound as Luna had before. He began a steady up and down with his tongue, and Luna kept whispering. He licked slowly up and down Hermione’s labia, tongue probing gently at her entrance. Then he worked his way back up in soft kiss, before lightly sucking her clitoris into his mouth.

“Oh! Ooh! Harry!”

  
Luna left him now, crawling up to Hermione’s breasts, kissing, suckling, kneading.

“Ah! Ahh! Luna! Harry! Oh! OHH!”

Long blissful moments passed. Harry lost himself in his task, revelling in every twitch and moan of pleasure he coaxed out of Hermione. Luna lavished her attention on Hermione’s breasts, coming up from time to time to kiss her passionately, before returning down.

The double assault soon had Hermione screaming her release, one arm grasped about Luna, the other hand dug into Harry’s hair. A few panting breaths passed.

“She’s ready now Harry”

Hermione tried to protest, to beg for a few moments to recover, but Harry was crawling up her body now, and the words died in her throat. Now he was right above her, a hand on either side of her head, staring down. He leaned down to her, and Hermione closed her eyes into his kiss. She dimly felt Luna reach between them, felt her grab Harry’s shaft and start slowly pumping. This seemed to be all the reminder Harry needed, and he broke their kiss.

He shifted back a little now, coming onto his haunches at the base of her legs. Luna moved to him, pressing her breasts against his chest and grabbing his penis. She rubbed it up and down Hermione a few times, all eyes locked to her actions. She guided him down then, lining his head up with Hermione’s centre.

“Wait there Harry”

Luna left him then to go up to Hermione. She wrapped her in a loose hug, arms comforting, supporting. A pale, white hand stroked Hermione’s hair as Luna whispered in her ear.

“He’s going to go inside you now Hermione. Are you ready?”

Hermione could do no more that give a tiny nod, her eyes still locked on Harry, perched and ready at her entrance. Luna smiled, kissed her softly on the lips.

“Ok Harry. Hermione still has her hymen, so it’s going to hurt a little for her.”

“It’s going to hurt you? Hermione… are you sure? We don’t have to…”

“No. No it’s ok Harry. Just… be gentle”

 

Harry nodded, and began a slow rocking, knocking up against the membrane each time. Hermione was wincing each time he pressed into it now, and Harry was starting to get worried. Was he doing it wrong?

Luna moved to his side, stroked her hands along his sides, his back, his bum… and gave a sudden push! Harry felt the membrane break under the force, felt his head pop suddenly inside of Hermione.

“Ahh! _Luna!”_

“What? We were going to be here all night otherwise. Don’t worry. I broke mine long ago. It will stop hurting pretty soon”

“Are you ok Hermione? Sorry, I didn’t mean to”

“It hurts Harry. But it’s ok. Just stay still ok?”

Harry didn’t mind doing that at all. This was bliss. Hermione was hot and wet and tight, wrapping about his head, clenching down every now and then.

 

Heart thrumming in his ears, Harry stared intently at where he was squeezed into Hermione. For a while there he hadn’t thought it would be possible. The entrance was so small, and his probing pushes had revealed more resistance than he’d expected.

Hermione was all pants and frantic glances now. Her eyes flashed from Harry’s to Luna’s and down to Harry’s penis inside of her, the long length behind waiting to still go in. She couldn’t do this! He was so big! So much bigger than his finger. Surely it wouldn’t fit! Luna seemed to read her thoughts, and began a comforting stream of pats and strokes and kisses.

“It’s ok Hermione. You’re doing great. It will feel really good soon”

The blonde girl cave her the courage to nod at Harry who, with an excited expression began to slowly slide all the way in.

 “Oh god Hermione. It feels so good inside of you”

He caught her lips in a kiss, and as she began to kiss him back, he felt the tension start to slip out of her body.

“You… you feel good too Harry. You can…. You can start to move now. Slowly!”

‘This is really happening!’ Hermione thought as Harry began to slide slowly back and forth inside her. ‘I’m actually having sex with Harry’

Soft hands fell upon her breasts, soft lips upon her cheek and a small body curled beside her.

‘And Luna!’

She turned to the pale blonde girl and grabbed hold of her, pulling Luna into a kiss.

‘This is the first time I’ve kissed her first’ she thought dimly, but didn’t worry any more about it. Luna had started kissing back, and Harry had begun to find a rhythm.

“Oh. Oh god Hermione. I don’t think… Ah”

Harry had begun thrusting faster now, jostling Hermione a bit harder than she wanted, bringing painful twinges back.

“Ah. Harry, slow down!”  
“I can’t! Ah. Oh! OHH! Cumming!”  
And indeed Harry gave a final hard thrust that made Hermione gasp and she felt the hot slap inside of her.

“Oh! Ah! Harry!”

Harry collapsed on top of her, catching half his weight on a forearm at her side.

‘Was that it?’ Hermione had just started to feel good as Luna had promised. Harry was panting into her chest, clinging to her, still thrust hard inside, but Hermione could feel a slow softening. She glanced at Luna.

“Oh we probably should have given Harry a blow job first. I read that in one of Daddy’s books. Boys don’t last very long the first time apparently”

“Oh…” Hermione pouted in disappointment, and Harry had started to look a bit aghast.

“It’s ok. It also said young men recover quickly.”

Almost as if it had been listening in, Hermione felt Harry twitch inside of her.

They all grinned at each other now, sharing kisses and gropes and laughter.

Hermione wanted Harry to start right back up again, wanted him to bring her to climax while he was inside of her, wanted that hot slap to be what pushed her over the edge. But she thought of Luna, whose eyes had begun to linger much more on Harry than herself, and she pushed Harry back.

Harry got the gist and pulled out of her with a wet plop. Hermione stared in fascination at the glistening on his shaft, speckles of white and clear liquids coating it. Their fluids mixed she realised with a sudden blush. Luna had followed the movement just as closely, and she leaned down quickly, grabbing a hold of Harry, running her tongue from base to tip.

“Hmm. That’s an interesting taste. I think I like it. A little bit of both your flavours”

Hermione couldn’t help her curiosity, and she came down to join Luna, tentatively reaching out with her tongue. Luna smiled at the thoughtful expression on her face, and bent back to cleaning Harry’s shaft. Hermione joined in, and Harry smiled in bliss, resting a hand on each of their heads. Soon he was nearly painfully hard again, and their wet tongues had covered every inch of him.

“I think he’s ready for you now” Hermione said archly

Luna beamed happily, and rolled herself onto her back. She laid a hand on each of her knees, pulled them back towards her chest, then spread them apart. Hermione and Harry both found themselves staring at the little tuft of blonde hair, the pert little set of lips below it. Luna giggled at them, wiggled her bum. They both started forward at once, bumped into each other. They goggled at one another, as Luna’s laughed rang like a bell at their antics. She wiggled left and right again, inviting them in.

Harry and Hermione lay flat below her, their heads next to each other, hands grasping at Luna’s thighs and bum. Harry leaned into her first, his tongue lapping up and down her lips. He lingered on her clitoris, tracing small circles and earnings hums of approval from Luna.

Harry leaned back, and Hermione took his place. She was hesitant at first, but Luna, who’d let her legs fall widely apart, stroked her hair and smiled down at her. Hermione mustered her courage, and dived into Luna. Harry kissed at the inside of Luna’s thigh. He grabbed hold of her leg, began moving up towards her knee. He straightened Luna’s leg and pointed it up, and he came up onto his knees as his kisses reached her calf.

Hermione’s first time exploring another girl’s most private parts was interrupted by a poking at the side of her face. She glanced out the side of her eye to see the head of Harry’s penis press against her cheek. Harry had a cocky smirk on his face now, his arms wrapped about Luna’s leg, trailing up and down it.

Hermione huffed, but moved out the way, grabbing hold of his penis. Harry shifted down, and she guided him into place, lining him up with Luna’s entrance.

Luna had a big grin on her face as she stared down at his length lined up with her centre. She shifted down, tilted her hips up, eager and willing. Harry didn’t need any further prompting and he pushed forward into Luna.

“Hmm. Oh yes. Yes, this is much nicer than a cucumber”, Luna’s voice had its usual dreamy tone.

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other, and Harry started up a rocking rhythm, bringing small moans from the blonde girl beneath them. Hermione shifted to Luna’s side, one hand came to Luna’s mouth, whose lips parted easily, and she slipped a finger into her mouth. Luna began to gently suck on her finger, and Hermione stroked her tongue inside her mouth. Hermione’s other hand reached down began rubbing at where Harry and Luna met.

Now Luna was moaning in earnest, and Harry began to pick up the pace. Hermione’s eyes were caught by her bouncing breasts, and she pulled her hand from Luna’s mouth to caress them. As she tweaked a nipple between her fingers Luna gasped and cried out.

“Oh Harry, Hermione! It so nice! Don’t stop!”

Harry had grabbed onto Luna’s hips now, pulling her into himself as he thrust forward. Luna’s legs wrapped about him, one arm laid on Hermione’s leg. The other grasped at the blankets to her side.

“Oh! Oh! Mmmm! Ahh!”

Harry sped up his thrusting, Hermione her rubbing, and Luna’s eyes closed. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other, leaned in for a kiss as they pulled pants and moans and screams from Luna.

Soon Luna was brought to her peak, her legs pulled Harry in like a vice, and her arms clutched at flesh, Hermione’s arm and Harry’s leg.

“Oh! Oh! Ohh!”

Luna sprawled bonelessly back, legs unlocking from Harry’s lower back. She twitched every now and then, riding the last waves of her orgasm.

“Mmm. That was very good Harry.”

Harry pulled slowly out of Luna, earning a low moan. He popped out, wet with her, and still rock hard.

He grabbed at Hermione’s bum, squeezed.

“You want to try again?”

Hermione smiled broadly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone notice the bit of original JK Rowling text? Couldn't help it, it just fit so well


	8. Chapter 8

# Chapter 8

 

Harry watched with a grin as the two girls writhed naked together on the bed in front of him. They kissed, licked, sucked. Gasps and moans came as hands searched and rubbed and groped. Fingers trailed paths down pristine skin, and plunged into eager openings. He watched this all from the comfort of a lush armchair, his hand stroking the hair of the third girl in the room. She had his length in her mouth, head bobbing up and down, her tongue wrapping and writhing.

A particularly throaty moan from the bed finally got his blood up, and he reached down, grabbing the red head between his legs and tossing her onto the bed next to the blonde and brunette. Harry liked the symmetry, part of why he’d chosen these three tonight. All three giggled, and the blond and brunette, broke, moving to either side of the red head, pulling her eager legs apart, putting her on display. Their hands stroked up and down, felt at her breasts, her hips, her swollen lower lips.

Harry watched their display a while, his grin small and imperious, penis rigid and bowed as he stood over them. He decided he’d paused long enough and swooped down over them, the brunette quickly grabbed his shaft, guided him effortlessly into place. And Harry immediately began a hard, rhythmic thrusting, their sound of their slapping skin joined by the red head’s gasps and screams…

 

 

“Hermione. Hermione! Something’s wrong with Harry!”

Hermione shook herself awake. They were still in the Room of Requirement, they’d fallen asleep! And Harry was writhing gently between herself and Luna now, that tiny grin on her face, his penis long and hard in the cool morning air. Was it morning? There were no windows in the room. What if classes had already started?!

“Hermione! He’s not waking up!”

Luna was gently nudging at him, but Hermione quickly scrambled out the bed, looking for her watch.

“It’s fine Luna. He’s having one of his dreams. You have to really shake him, shout his name”

Hermione dug about in her discarded robes, found her watch and yanked it out as Luna did just that. She checked the face, and breathed a deep sigh of relief, clutching the watch to her chest as she fell back onto her bum. It was still early in the morning, most of the castle would still be fast asleep.

The stone floor was cold, and she climbed back to her feet, trotted back to the bed where a groggy Harry was being petted and kissed awake by a concerned Luna.

“We don’t have a lot of time, we’ve all got to sneak back to our dorms. We should never have fallen asleep here. But we’ve a little while. Tell us about your dream Harry”

“Straight to business eh? Maybe Greengrass was right”  
Harry smirked, and Hermione blushed, then punched him softly in the shoulder.

Harry outlined the dream, and while Luna’s eyebrows went up, Hermione’s went down.

“Three now! When will it end? What are we going to do about a third person?”

“Well that’s obvious Hermione”

Hermione paused a moment, then parsed the impossible suggestion Luna was making.

“Oh no. No. Not her. She’s trying to blackmail us Luna! And she doesn’t even know about you”

“I still think she just wants to have sex with Harry, but doesn’t want to ask nicely because of the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin thing.”

“So what, you think she’ll jump at the chance to suck on his penis, then get shagged by him in front of us?”

“Well she could be one of the other girls of course. I don’t mind kissing her. She’s very pretty. And then you can have sex with Harry again”

She sighed. “Yes I guess so. Well I don’t see that we have any choice but to ask”

 

 

 

Daphne was daydreaming about what she’d do with Potter next. Perhaps a blindfold was in order. Or maybe she’d tie him up, leave him in a cold, dark room all night. When she’d come back to fetch him he’d be every so grateful. Why she could make him do just about anything then…

Just then a paper plane batted into her chest, shaking her from her reverie.

_“We need to talk. Tonight. Same place. Same time”_

He was summoning her?! She crumpled the note in fury. Potter just did not know how to be blackmailed.

 

 

When she stormed into the bathroom at Nine O’Clock, Potter and Granger both were already waiting for her. She gave Granger a level stare, then turned to Potter.

“It seems you don’t understand how this relationship works Potter. I call, you answer. Not the other way around”

“I know, I’m sorry Greengrass. But we need your help.”

“You. Need my help? Ha! Are you forgetting I’m already holding your future at Hogwarts in my hands?”

“Yes you are. So what’s one more favour owed huh? Look, we need you Greengrass”

Daphne pursed her lips at his earnest tone.

“I’m listening.”

“Before we tell you anything, we need a promise from you. There’s a third person involved, and whatever you hold over us, you’re going to leave her out of it. Ok?”

“Another girl? You conned another girl into your bed already Potter very impressive”

“Greengrass”

“Oh fine, fine. I promise. Now what’s this all about?”

And so they launched into their explanations.

 

“So you want _my help_ in recreating this debauched little scene? My my Potter, what would all your fans say if they found out what a dirty man you are?”

“Oh spare us Greengrass” Hermione answered for him, “Will you help us or not?”

“Hmm maybe. But we need to establish some ground rules. Potter and I still hadn’t worked out the details of our existing relationship just yet”

“Well now’s your chance Greengrass.”

“Hmm.” She pursed a fingers against her lip. “Well for starters, what I say goes. You’re my secret servant for the rest of the school year. That goes for you too Granger. You come when I call, sit when I say sit and you don’t complain about it”

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other helplessly.

“No magical contracts” Hermione said. “And we won’t follow any orders that hurt anyone. Or sabotage our House’s chances at the House Cup. Only personal favours”

“Fine. Deal then”

Daphne smiled smugly at their uncomfortable expressions.

“So what is it you need from me then my loyal servants?”

 

 

 

Daphne had agreed to their insane plan. She still wasn’t sure she should have, but she had been flush with victory, the champ had been in her teeth. Had they actually out-manoeuvred her? No, two Gryffindors against her? Never. No she just had to do this one thing then they were in her pocket for the rest of the year. Oh what fun she would have with two Gryffindor servants.

And who was this third girl then? Potter and Granger had said she wouldn’t have to even touch Potter, but she’d have to kiss this other girl. Whatever. No problem. She’d kissed her Mother, her sister. Sure, no problem.

She crossed into the seventh floor corridor they’d told her to meet them at. No one. She peered up and down the corridor but it was completely deserted. Was this just a trap? Was Filch lurking around the next corner, rubbing his hands in anticipation? They wouldn’t dare.

She heard a door open and spun on her heel. There was a tall, polished door right behind her, swinging open.

_‘That wasn’t there before’_

A hand shot out and dragged her inside suddenly, and she heard the door swing shut behind her. She stumbled on the thick carpets of the room, and looked up and around her. How had she never heard of this room before? A massive empty room with nothing but a few shelves, a big red armchair and a massive bed? Surely such a place would be an open secret amongst the older students by now? Daphne prided herself in digging out secrets, but this was a new one!

She shook herself from her study of the room, and looked to its occupants. Potter and Granger were there already of course, looking from each other to her. And there, on the bed was…

“Lovegood? You want me to snog Loony Lovegood”

“Her name’s Luna” Potter growled at her

“It’s ok Harry. It’s a catchy nick name, I don’t blame people for using it”

“Well I mind Luna. It’s not nice. I don’t like bullies” he turned and stared straight at her as he said this, and she found herself fighting a squirm.

“Whatever Potter, I can be civil. Let’s just get this over with hmm?”

“Fine. Let’s.”  
Daphne gave a little smug grin of victory, but felt it withdraw as all three started pulling off their robes.

“What are you doing?”

It was Lovegood who answered.

“Getting naked of course. We have to be naked like in the dream”

She whirled on Potter and Granger

“You did not mention being naked. You just said I had to kiss her” she pointed an accusatory finger at Lovegood, who just beamed back.

“We thought you might not be willing if we told you _everything”_

 _“_ Damn right. What else aren’t you telling me?”

“You just have to play a part! And not for long”

“Play what part? A lesbian? Is that what gets you off Granger”  
“Greengrass.” Potter said with a warning tone, “We agreed to your terms. These are ours.”

“Hmmph. Fine. But do I have to kiss Lovegood? Isn’t there something else I can do?”

“You could kiss Hermione if you want. Or you can help Harry out. Have you sucked on a penis before? It’s not that hard. And then if everything works out you can have sex with him. Well, the other him”

“Ah. No. I’ll… I’ll stick with my part.”

  
“Good. We’ll know Other Harry has taken over if he picks me up and puts me on the bed. You just need to play along, follow Luna’s lead. We’re going to try and get him to talk about himself, but indirectly. Every time we confront him directly about being in Harry’s body he disappears again.”

Granger and Lovegood nodded business-like at each other, and the three of them continued stripping off their clothing. Lovegood was swiftly in nothing but her bra and panties, and she looked up to see Daphne had still not moved.

“Come along Miss Greengrass. We haven’t got all night”

Daphne shook her head.

_‘Just this one thing. Then they’re mine!’_

She hesitantly pulled her robes over her head, dropping them to the floor with the rest. She saw out the corner of her eye Potter and Granger undressing each other. Soon they too were just in their underwear, and her eyes went wide as Potter reach around to unclasp her bra.

“Do you need help Miss Greengrass”

Lovegood was right in front of face now

“No. I can do it myself thank you very much”

She pulled her shirt over her head, starting to feel self-conscious now. Before with just Potter had been embarrassing sure, but she’d felt in control, most of the time. She noticed Lovegood staring, and covered her breasts.

“Oh don’t be shy. Here, look”

Lovegood reached behind her back and undid her bra. The article went sailing across the room with an enthusiastic toss, flying into Granger, and sending Lovegood’s little breasts bouncing.

“Hey! Luna!”

“Sorry Hermione” she looked at Daphne. “Now you”

Daphne reached more hesitantly behind her back, unclasping her bra strap. She slowly peeled it off, revealing her rounded breasts. She was suddenly conscious of all the eyes in the room on her now.

“What? What are you all looking at?”  
“You of course silly”

Daphne did _not_ like being called silly

“And just why pray tell?”

“Because you’re so pretty of course” the line was delivered without any barb or hint of sarcasm. She spun around to catch Potter looking away guiltily.  Hmmph. Yes she was the most beautiful girl in her year, and she’d grown use to the stares of boys, that made sense. What made less sense was Granger’s identical guilty look away.

The rest got back to the task of removing the rest of their clothes. Lovegood stepped out of her panties, bundled them up, threw them at Potter, giggling like a little girl.

Potter had stripped Granger of even her panties now, and the bushy haired so-and-so had knelt down in front of him. Daphne watched with wide eyes as she pulled down his underwear. Her gaze was locked as his already hard penis came free, Lovegood and Granger giggling at its bounce.

Potter, she noticed, was staring at her breasts, and Daphne fought the impulse to cover herself.

_‘Just this one thing’_

She started in on her pants, but was brought short by another giggle from Lovegood.

“What? What is it now?” she hissed at the perfectly nude girl

“You have to take your shoes off first. Otherwise your pants won’t come off. Here, let me”

Daphne blushed as Lovegood scrambled over and sat at her feet. She undid the laces and pulled each shoe off, followed by the socks. Her hands ran over Daphne’s bare feet, began to roam up her calves.

“There we go. You have very nice legs Miss Greengrass”

“Uhh. Thanks” Daphne murmured, and began to undo her pants.

Lovegood reached up as she began to wriggle them over her hips, grabbing at the hems and helping her pull them down. Daphne stepped out of each leg and Lovegood tossed the pants away. Her hands ran up the outside of Daphne’s legs, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Lovegood’s fingers went over her panties hem, begun to slowly tug.

Daphne grabbed at them

“Wait!”

“What’s the matter?”

Daphne stared at the blonde girl at her feet. Then she looked up at the other two. Both were watching closely as well, completely nude. Potter’s penis stood hard and at attention and his eyes were locked on her panties.

Lovegood followed his gaze

“Harry why don’t you come over here quickly. I think Miss Greengrass is a little nervous”

Daphne’s gaze snapped back down.

“I’m not… He doesn’t…”

But her words trailed off as Potter began striding towards her, his penis swinging with the swaying of his hips. Daphne’s eyes were locked on it, but she dragged her gaze up as he got closer.

He was staring at her in return. Green Eyes.

“Well? Don’t just stand there Harry. Give her some kisses”

‘ _No!_ ’ Daphne wanted to scream. _‘I was supposed to just kiss the girl. Not even touch Potter’_

But the words didn’t come, and suddenly she was wrapped up in his arms. His lips seared into hers and he pressed her against himself. She could feel the hot press of his member against her belly as he assaulted her mouth with soft kisses. Dimly she was aware of her panties being dragged down her legs, but her traitorous hands hand come to rest on Potter’s chest, and she could do nothing to stop them.

“There now, all naked” Lovegood said happily from the ground, and Potter released her.

His eyes raked down her body, and Daphne felt a little surge of something at the appreciative look on his face.

_‘You better enjoy the show while you can. You’ll be making up for it soon enough’_

Lovegood had stood now, and she took hold of her hand. Daphne let herself be led to the massive bed in the room’s centre. Potter went and started dragging the big armchair over to the side.

Lovegood clambered onto the bed, pulling Daphne after her. Almost immediately Lovegood’s hands began roaming about her body.

“Hey!”

“We have to, remember Miss Greengrass?” though she didn’t sound in the least put out. “Here, you too”

She grabbed one of Daphne’s hands, pushed it into her breast, began squeezing and massaging it over Daphne’s hand. They were small and soft, and Daphne felt the little nipple under her palm begin to harden.

“Mmmm. That feels good” she said aloud, then leant in closer, pressing her face against Daphne’s to whisper in her ear. “We’re putting on a show remember? You have to sell it”

Shockingly, she moved the hand clutching her breast down, down, down. Daphne’s eyes boggled as she found her hand pressed into Lovegood’s flower. Her eyes shot to Potter, who’d sat down in the armchair. He was staring intently at the two of them on the bed, hunger in his eyes. Granger was between his legs on the floor. She had a hand wrapped about his length, slowly moving it up and down, but she kept glancing around to look as well.

Daphne gasped aloud as Lovegood moved a hand to her own centre, followed shortly by lips wrapped about a nipple, suckling. Daphne clutched Lovegood’s head into her chest, and quite unconsciously, began moving her own hand. A low moan escaped the younger girl’s throat, vibrating through her chest, and a moan of her own escaped Daphne’s mouth.

She started to hear an obscene, wet, slurping sound. She turned her head to the armchair, and spotted Granger bobbing her head up and down in Potter’s lap. His gaze flicked from the girl below him, up to Daphne and Lovegood, back down again.

Suddenly her view was obscured as Lovegood’s head came in front her, quickly catching her lips in a kiss. This was definitely not like kissing Mother or her sister. It was more like kissing Potter had been, but softer. And Daphne soon found herself kissing back, her own hands matching the kneading and massaging of the younger girl. She gasped as the girl tucked a finger inside of her, broke the kiss to stare incredulously at her, found a mischievous grin on the girls face.

_‘Oh really? Two can play that game’_

Daphne dug a finger of her own into Lovegood, revelling in the loud moan the girl released. But soon the finger inside her began an in and out pumping, and Daphne felt herself weaken. She quickly followed suit, not willing to be beaten, and little matching moans were soon slipping from the two.

Daphne was shocked out of her reverie by Granger flying onto the bed with a little scream. Daphne and Lovegood broke away, looking over at Potter. He had planted himself in front of the bed, arms crossed, penis proud and long. And his eyes…

“Follow my lead” Lovegood whispered in her ear.

She shifted over to one side of Granger, pointed for her to take the other. Daphne followed in a daze, her gaze flicking back to Potter. Those Green Eyes were burning so fiercely now, and she felt a small shiver go through her.

Lovegood ran her hands up and down Granger’s body, looked meaningfully at Daphne. Daphne’s hands went out hesitantly at first, but as her fingers sank into Granger she moaned, pushed back into them, looked at Daphne now with… something… in her eyes. Lovegood’s eye caught hers, and she placed one hand on one of Granger’s knees. Daphne moved to the other, and slowly they pulled her open, exposing her to the boy that stood staring down on them.

Lovegood ran soft hands over the lying girl’s body, lingering on nipples, hips, lips. She stroked gently at her labia, rolled her clitoris between two fingers. Granger moaned and writhed, and Daphne found herself joining in. She had just started to lose her hesitation at feeling up another girl when Potter suddenly loomed next to them. He climbed onto the bed, began to settle himself below Granger. Lovegood grabbed his penis, slapped Granger’s mound a few times with it, then began to line him up.

“Wait”

It was Granger, covering herself, but smiling coyly up at Potter.

“What if the Headmaster finds us?”

“Dippet? That fool wouldn’t know about a fire in his own office till he read about it in the Daily Prophet.”

 _‘Dippet? Who was that?’_ Dumbledore had been Headmaster so long no one had ever mentioned another in her hearing. Just when was this Other Harry from?

He tugged Granger’s hands impatiently away, lined himself up and plunged inside in one go. Daphne’s eyes boggled as Granger moaned long and load. Her eyes locked in place and her body froze as Potter began thrusting in and out of the girl. She couldn’t tear herself from the juncture of their hips, the way his length seemed to disappear all the way into her.

_‘How does it all fit? Surely that wouldn’t fit in me?’_

The squelching noises under the moans and pants were nothing she’d ever imagined from sex before, but as obscene as they sounded, Daphne wasn’t turned off by them. If anything she began to feel a soft burning down below.

“What… Ah! Ahh! What about Dumbledore?”

“Ah now that is a more dangerous opponent”

“Opponent?” Daphne was shocked to find the question had come from her. Despite herself, Daphne loved a mystery.

“Only to our amorous activities my pet. A figure of speech” Without slowing his thrusting into Granger, Potter brought a hand up to cup her cheek. Daphne found herself leaning into it.

Granger was moaning loudly now, trying every now and then to formulate a question, but Potter’s relentless pounding drove each away in a tide of gasps and squeaks. Lovegood was staring raptly at the scene, a hand down between her own legs and a lusty fog in her gaze.

_‘Hmmph. Guess it’s up to me then’_

Daphne brought both hands up to the hand that cupped her cheek. She pulled it away, clutching it like a worried lover. Mother had taken her to see a soppy romance play this last summer break, and though the plot had been drivel the acting was superb. The lead actress was a particular master of gesture and tone, and Daphne blatantly stole from her now. She pressed her lips to his palm, looked up at him sadly.

“But would your parents say if they found out? Would they not disown you? Forbid us from ever seeing you again”

 _‘There, that should coax a bit more out of him’_ Daphne was rather proud of her improvisation. Even if they didn’t get any useful information from her gambit, Potter and Granger wouldn’t be able to squirm out of their arrangement now. Not after she’d actively helped them.

Potter stilled, and caught her in intense Green Eyes.

“Are you mocking me girl?”

His voice was low and even, no threat in the tone, but Daphne felt ice run down her spine.

“N…No Potter. I didn’t mean…”

She would have missed her own slip in the sudden panic that had come on, but for the flash of confusion in Green Eyes.

The hand Daphne cradled suddenly snapped free, wrapping about her neck.

“First you talk of family to me. Now this talk of ‘Potter’? Who is Potter?”

He pulled out of Granger, who gave a squeak of surprise to find herself suddenly empty and rolled aside. Daphne was thrown down onto her back, and Potter loomed over her.

“Well? What will it be? Are you going to explain yourself? Or perhaps you want me to fuck it out of you? Nothing gets you singing like a hard cock in your cunt now does it?”

Potter yanked her legs apart, pulled her close into him. He slapped his head against her mound, staring at her now with a sneer on his face.

Daphne was frozen in shock. She felt tears start to well in her eyes.

_‘Just give a good loud scream! Granger will stop him. She promised!’_

But as Potter began to line up at her centre Daphne said nothing. As he started to shift, rocking his hips into her, slowly opening her up, Daphne did nothing but stare at the length about to plunge into her.

“Sorry Harry”

“What?”

His head spun about in time to see a tiny fist barrel into his forehead. He went tumbling backwards, releasing Daphne, and falling back onto the bed.

 

 

 

“Ow! Ow! Owwie!” Lovegood jumped about, shaking her hand in the air. “That really hurt! Why do boys like punching things if it hurts like that?”

“Oh my head. Why is it always my head?” Potter groaned on his back, and Daphne, looking over noticed his penis still standing hard and ready. She blushed at the thought of what had very nearly happened.

“Thanks Lovegood”

“You’re welcome Miss Greengrass” The girl smiled so warmly, so broadly at her that Daphne couldn’t help but return it. “Other Harry is a meanie. I’m sure you’d much prefer if the real Harry has sex with you instead. Right?”

Daphne’s smile disappeared as her jaw dropped.

“I… you! I don’t want to have sex with him!”

“Oh it’s ok. Hermione and I don’t mind. Do we?”

“Luna… “Granger groaned.

“She thinks you’re very pretty too. So does Harry. But you knew that of course”

Granger lay on her back as well, and she’d propped herself onto her elbows. Her legs were still a little apart, and Daphne could see a glisten on her lower lips.

“Luna. You remember that Greengrass is blackmailing us right?”

“Oh that’s just an excuse to play with Harry’s penis. Isn’t it?”

Daphne found her mouth opening and closing with no sounds coming out. Is this why everyone called her Loony? It seemed like she had no filter, that anything that came out her mouth was sincere truth, as far as she believed it anyway. Daphne had never dealt with anyone like this before. She found herself quite disarmed.

She was saved from having to answer by Potter of all people. He’d sat up now, turned to face them, and Daphne was suddenly very conscious of her nakedness, his hardness.

“Tell me what happened. I didn’t hurt you did I Greengrass?”

“No. You… He. He was a bit rough, but I’m ok”

He let out a sigh of relief, and Daphne found herself re-estimating Potter once again.

“Did we at least learn something this time?”

“We did!” Granger chirped up happily. “The Headmaster when he was here was someone named Dippet”

“Dippet? Never heard of him. Have you Hermione?”

“No. But I’ve never looked much at the Headmasters of Hogwarts. It should be easy to find out”

“Well that’s something then. Anything else?”

“Yes.” Daphne said, rubbing her neck. “He doesn’t like talking about his parents”

Potter noticed the gesture, frowned worriedly at her.

“Are you sure…”

“It’s fine Potter. It’s nothing.” Why was she reassuring him?

“Hmm. Disowned? Maybe an orphan?” Granger looked over at him. “Could it be a coincidence?”

His face darkened, saddened a little.

_‘Of course. He’s an orphan isn’t he? Probably the most famous orphan of all’_

Everyone her age had grown up on stories of Harry Potter, the great and famous wizard that defeated a dark lord as no more than a babe. No one pictured a sad, lonely boy, forgotten in some corner of the muggle world. But if the stories she’d heard since coming to Hogwarts were true, that’s exactly how he’d been raised. He was practically a muggleborn!

Lovegood crawled past her now, and climbed into Potters lap. Potter smiled down at her, wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on the head. Daphne felt an unaccountable pang.

“Ok” Granger said from where she lay. “We have a date range now, once we find out when Dippet was Headmaster. We also know he came from some sort of broken family. That’s probably not enough to pin him down, but it’s enough to start us in the right direction.”

“Yeah that’s great. I was starting to think we’d never Oh! _Luna_!”

Apparently Lovegood hadn’t just been trying to comfort Potter. She’d reached down between them, and had starting stroking him.

“What? I’m listening.”

“Yes but you’re Ah! You’re making it hard for me to talk”

“Let Hermione and Miss Greengrass talk about it.”

And as though that closed the topic, she lifted her hips up, steered his length to her centre and sat back down on his lap.

“Ohh! Luna!” Potter’s hands came up to her breasts, and Lovegood smiled blissfully. She caught Daphne’s eyes, winked, and began riding Potter. Daphne found herself mesmerised by the rolling of hips, the plunging in and out of Potters length. The glistening wetness that soon coated it.

She felt Granger move on the bed, come up next to her, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the obscene sight in front of her. Granger rested a light hand on her knee and Daphne jumped.

Somehow the innocent gesture felt more intimate than had Lovegood’s fingers buried inside of her, and Daphne was once more overly conscious of the her nakedness, of Granger’s.

“Sorry, Luna’s like that. There’s really no stopping her” she smiled warmly, paused. “Thank you Greengrass. Daphne. You were a big help, we might actually solve this”

Granger had a happy grin for her, and she sat demurely by her side, acting for the all the world like they weren’t naked, like there weren’t two others rutting right beside them.

“Oh! Ooh! Oh Harry!”

But the moans and exclamations warped her smile a bit, and Granger turned to the pair now, gaze on their meeting. But, Daphne noticed dimly as her own gaze followed, her hand lingered on her knee.

Potter had fallen onto his back, his hands on Lovegood’s hips. He was thrusting upward to match her strokes, his hands helping her up and pulling her back down. Part of Daphne was still amazed that so much could fit inside of a girl. Another part was screaming, what the bloody hell was she still doing here, watching this smut? But she didn’t move, not even when Granger’s hand crept a little up her leg.

Lovegood was leaning forward now, her hands on Potter’s shins. He was doing most of the work, face intent, and she was panting, gasping, clutching at him as if for dear life. Granger leaned forward, pushing down on Daphne’s thigh to lift herself up, and she kissed Lovegood passionately. Daphne goggled. They really _liked_ kissing other girls!

Lesbians were not looked kindly upon in magical social circles, and Daphne was shocked, but intrigued. Once as a little girl she’d come across two beautiful ladies in the garden maze of her Grandfather’s estate. Daphne had been hiding there already for some time, and beginning to suspect that the other children had forgotten about her, gone inside out of the cold. So she’d been holding herself small and still in a bush when the two had swept into the maze’s centre. Their kisses had been sweet and teasing. The edges of clothing were pulled aside, but replaced once bare skin beneath had been graced by lips. And when a young man’s voice had called out, the look of excitement in their faces, the promise of a secret shared, had stayed with Daphne a long time. Even after she’d told Mother of the scene and been sternly admonished how such girls were not respectable, told of the dire punishments she might receive should she become such a girl, the memory had remained.

She thought again of that look as Granger and Lovegood parted. Granger’s smile was a thing of soft tenderness. Lovegood though was all rapture and lust. Potter had watched the kiss eagerly as well, had picked up his tempo in his own excitement. The sound of slapping skin began to fill the empty room.

Granger came back to her side now, and as they watched Potter and Lovegood drive each other to their climaxes, she placed her hand back on Daphne’s leg. Higher this time.

“You can give me an order now Mistress” Granger whispered in her ear, and a shiver ran down Daphne’s spine.

“What?”  
“You kept your end of the bargain. Harry and I are your servants now remember? What do you want me to do for you?”

As she asked the last question her hand began stroking gently up and down Daphne’s leg.

Daphne’s eyes snapped down to Granger’s hand on her leg. Then they snapped to meet her gaze. She must have looked like a deer in the headlights. But where had this come from? Was Granger really a lesbian? Bisexual? She’d heard that muggle girls were all like that, but assumed it was just one of those things people said.

She tried to divine some intention from Grangers eyes, but she couldn’t find any malice, or mocking, nor any hint of a scheme. And growing up in Slytherin had made Daphne very good at spotting schemes.

A loud scream broke her thoughts, and she turned to watch Potter pounding swiftly at a writhing Lovegood. And as her abdomen suddenly tightened, her legs trying to straighten out, he clutched at her hips, pulling her down onto him harder. He came up from his back as well, and moved one hand to wrap across her breasts, holding her close as she rode out her orgasm.

Daphne watched raptly, her brain empty of thought. She jumped again as Granger whispered once more in her ear.

“Mmmm. Looks like Harry hasn’t come yet. Maybe you could order me to finish him off hmm? I’d have to do what you told me”

Daphne stared at Granger again, jaw open.

“Or maybe you’d like to order Harry again? Should he pretend that you’re me again? Or maybe you want to be Luna this time? He’s a bit rougher with her I think. But she seems to like it”

 _‘He told her about that?_ ’ Of course he did. They were practically bonded at the hip these days.

“But Harry doesn’t have to pretend. Luna wasn’t lying you know. He thinks you’re pretty. Beautiful. You probably don’t even have to order him…”

Daphne thought back to Lovegood’s earlier words. They didn’t mind. They _all_ thought she was pretty.

“Do you think I’m beautiful?”

The words had just slipped out. They seemed to catch Granger as much by surprise as they had her. But she recovered quickly.

“I do. Much more so than me” Granger sounded a little sad here, and she looked at Potter.

“Prove it”

Granger’s head turned back to her, eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled. Granger turned slowly into her, a hand come up to the side of her face. She leaned gradually in, and Daphne closed her eyes. Soft lips pressed against hers, and she sighed.

“As you command Mistress”

Daphne let herself be pushed back onto the bed. She saw that Potter and Lovegood had partially detangled, and watched intently now, their arms wrapped about each other. The piercing stares, Green and Blue, made her feel hypersensitive, and as Granger’s lips came down around a nipple she gasped out loud.

Lovegood crawled out of Potters arms now, and came unbidden to join Granger in her work. Together they lavished Daphne with kisses and licks and little tiny bites. Daphne couldn’t believe how quickly this situation had turned, but she found herself with no desire to stop it.

Granger had begun working down her belly now, and as she felt a tongue brush against her clitoris her head came up in shock. That’s how she caught sight of Potter over the bushy head between her legs. He was staring intently down at them all, rubbing himself furiously.

A little gleam of triumph returned to Daphne’s heart.

“P… Poor Potter. Ah! Did you not get to oh! To… to finish?” Daphne’s usual condescending tone was weakened a little bit as two set of soft lips roamed her body.

“Why don’t you… Mmmm. Come and fill Granger up again. Granger you’d better not oh! Better not slack off.”

“No Mistress” Granger grinned up from between her legs, wiggled her bum up in Potter’s direction.

Potter needed no more prompting and he swiftly lined himself up and thrust inside. In his eagerness he quickly picked up a steady pace, long thrusts pushing and pulling nearly his entire length in and out.

“H…Harry! You’re going too fast. I can’t concentrate on my work.”

“Oh. Sorry Hermione.” He grinned bashfully, and switched to slow, even strokes. Granger smiled back, then dove back in.

Daphne gasped and moaned as Granger’s tongue flicked over her bead. She’d brought a finger up below her and began to probe at her entrance. Lovegood meanwhile was lavishing attention on her nipples, occasionally breaking to give her soft kisses that Daphne found herself returning, and missing when the little blonde returned down. Granger plunged a middle finger inside of her now, and Daphne gasped. When she turned the finger, curled it up and found her g-spot, just as she sucked on her clitoris, Daphne screamed.

Potter had begun to speed up a bit, shaking Granger out of an even rhythm she’d begun to pick up.

“P…Potter” Daphne growled

“Ah! Sorry Greengrass. I’m just so close.”

“Outside”

“What?”

“Do it outside. On her back”

“Oh. Ok, whatever you say”

Potter pulled out of Granger, who gave a little moan. Daphne like the buzzing feeling that sent through her. She watched intently as he began to stroke fiercely at his length.

Granger picked up her pace again and she couldn’t stop the little moans that escaped her throat. Soon Potter groaned, his hands at a fever pitch. He rested his length against Grangers bum and he suddenly erupted. Much of it did land on her back, but thanks to the angle he rested at, much also spurted further. Granger’s hair was splattered by bits of white, and some even landed on her own belly, hot and sticky. Granger didn’t seem to mind in the least, not breaking her tempo for a moment.

Lovegood scraped a gob off of her belly, put it to her mouth.

“Mmmm. Have you tasted it before Miss Greengrass?”

Before Daphne could string the words together to respond, Lovegood had reached for another gob, and brought it straight up to her mouth, already open with panting. The sweet, salty, fishy taste filled her mouth as Granger’s suddenly stepped up her tempo. She looked up into Green Eyes, filled with lust and excitement at the sight, and Daphne crested her wave.

“Oh! Ahh! Ohh! Granger!”

 _‘I’ve done it again! First Potter, now Granger!_ ’ Daphne kicked herself inside. This was not how blackmail was supposed to go! But she couldn’t help the warm feeling as Granger began kissing up her body, cleaning up the last bits of Potters sperm as she went.

“What’s your next order Mistress?”

A little thrill went through her again. It did feel nice giving them orders. Pity she couldn’t think of anything else right now.

“Clean Potter up”  
Granger grinned.

“Yes Mistress, I’ll make him ready for you”

“That’s not what I said!”

But with a glint in her eye Granger was already gone. Her mouth went swiftly over Potter’s length, and he groaned approval. Her tongue lapped up and down, hands caressing his balls and shaft, bringing swiftly back to full hardness.

“Ooh. Me next. What’s my order?” Lovegood bounced at her side.

“Umm. I’m not in charge of you Lovegood. Those two made that very clear”

She pouted. “Oh but playing servant looks like such fun. Do give me an order too. I don’t mind”

 _‘They’re not playing servant. They are my servants_ ’ she thought indignantly. But she was already realising the futility of arguing with the girl.

“Uhh. Go stoke the fire. It’s getting a little low”

The girl bounced happily off the bed, prancing fully nude to go put more wood on the fire.

“Watch out for sparks Luna” Potter called after her, and she waved back without turning.

“How did you find that one?”

“Luna. She mostly found us. But she’s easy to like isn’t she?”

Daphne glanced over at the pale bum pointing prominently at them as Lovegood leaned over to place more logs in the grate. She smiled.

_‘Yes, I suppose she is’_

She didn’t voice the thought.

Granger pulled her mouth off his head with a pop.

“There we go Mistress. All clean. Where do you want it to go?”

Granger seemed to be having far too much of a good time at Daphne’s expense. She was half tempted to wipe that smirk off her face.

 _‘Put it up your butt!’_ The image of Granger’s shocked face almost had her saying it, but then she noticed Green Eyes.

Potter was staring intently between her legs. Daphne realised with a shock that her legs were wide open. Potter could see all of her. She unconsciously brought her hands down to cover herself, and his eyes locked on hers instead. Slowly, slowly, Daphne began to move her hands away.

Lovegood suddenly bounced onto the bed next to her.

“I’m back! And I brought you this. I know you didn’t order it, but you probably would have if you’d known about it”

She held up a little glass vial.

“What’s that?”  
“Anti-Pregnancy potion. Hermione and I both took it. It tastes just vile, and gives you a horrible feeling, but Hermione says it lasts a Moon, so we don’t have to take it very often.”

Anti-Pregnancy potion. Because she was just about to… With Potter….

Daphne felt her head fill with cotton wool, and she reached for the potion, dimly remembering that she’d been covering herself, and now Potter was staring at her again. But she kept her hands moving, uncorked the little vile, tipped it back.

Ugh. Lovegood had been right, what a nasty potion.

She shook off its effects, then looked around. Everyone was staring at her. Potter was up on his knees still, his penis hard, his hand on Granger’s head. The girl was smiling at her, warmly, her hand stroking Potter’s inner thigh. Lovegood still perched at her side, a broad grin on her face.

“What? What’s everyone smiling at?”

“You need to give him an order silly” Lovegood said in a conspiratorial stage whisper.

She shot her gaze to Green Eyes.

“Potter.”

“Yeah?”

“Come here”

“Yes Ma’am”


	9. Chapter 9

# Chapter 9

 

Ginny left Defence against the Dark Arts, began to make her way with the rest of her class to the Great Hall. Along the way her class merged with one from the year above, everyone filling together through the winding Hogwarts corridors towards their lunch.

Her eyes spotted Harry’s messy mop of black hair easily. It happened without really trying, long years of sideways glances had made the action just about unconscious. So she saw as he was suddenly pulled into one of Hogwarts narrow side passages. She thought she saw Hermione turn her head in his direction, but then she turned forward again, kept walking. Ginny hung back, and as the last of her class drifted past, she ducked into the passageway after Harry.

She just caught sight of him turning a corner ahead, being led by someone. She hurried after, trying to be quiet. She reached the corner, stopped at its edge, listened closely. She heard a door softly close. Ginny turned the corner, finding it empty. She ducked into the corridor, padding silently down, and spotted three doors. She listened closely at the first, waited a few beats of her heart. Nothing. Moved to the next. Listened again. Nothing. She was about to move forward again when she heard a thump in the room beyond. She stilled.

“You can’t just grab me like this. Anyone could have seen us”

That was Harry!

“Oh be quiet Potter. You’re too full of yourself you know. No one’s watching over you”

 _‘Ha!’_ Ginny thought, _‘Little do you know’_

She didn’t’ recognise the voice, but it was definitely feminine.

“Look. If you could just give me a little warning. I have ways of making sure we’re not seen”

“Oh you have ways do you? Means as well I suppose”

The tone was mocking, but light. More banter than anything. That and Harry’s response gave Ginny pause.

“Once again I find myself having to remind you Potter. Who is the servant? And who is the Mistress? Tell me Potter”

“I’m the servant. You’re… the Mistress.”

Now his tone was grudging again, she could almost picture the frown on his face.

“Yes” the voice purred “That’s right. Now. Kiss me”

_‘What?!’_

Ginny pushed her ear harder against the door, but she heard no more voices, couldn’t hear anything at all despite her straining. She thought she may have heard the rustling of cloth, but that may just have been her imagination. Finally she did hear something

“Mmmm. Very good Potter. You can obey instruction when you want to it seems. Now, take off your pants”

“Yes Mistress”

Ginny fled.

 

 

Harry thought he had heard steps racing down the corridor, thought he should probably go investigate. But the door to the closet Greengrass had dragged him into stayed closed, and the stunningly beautiful blonde girl had already kicked off her shoes. Her thumbs hooked pants and panties both, tugging them down to the ground. He gazed at the patch of blonde hair above the apex of her legs, felt himself stiffen.

“Underwear Potter. Chop chop”

Harry grinned, and dropped his underwear, standing back up and stepping towards her.

She grabbed his penis, stroked it slowly.

“Now I would still like to grab a bite to eat before the next class, so you better make me come quickly. And if you come before me, so help me Potter”

He smiled broadly now, grabbed her by the hips. He moved her against the wall, lifted one leg and placed it the crutch of his arm. Her eyes were wide and excited as he grabbed his length, began to line himself up.

“Whatever you want Mistress”

“Call me Daphne” she whispered, so soft Harry wasn’t sure he’d heard it.

He stared at her in surprise, but she turned her eyes away.

He shifted his hips up slowly, piercing her inch by inch.

“Daphne” he said

Her eyes snapped back to his, wide and… vulnerable.

“Daphne” he murmured again, feeling her twitch about him.

He sank fully into her now, earning him a little gasp.

“Daphne” he said again, and as she squeezed down on him he leaned in and began kissing her fiercely. If anything she gripped even tighter, an incredible sensation as he began to draw slowly back out.

She moaned in his mouth, gasped as he thrust back in. Harry bit her lip, pressed a hand firmly against her breast, pulled almost all the way back out, thrust back in. Greengrass… Daphne, cried out, head thrown back.

Harry began an even pace, hands on her hips. She soon began panting, moaning, gasping to his thrusts.

“Oh! Oh that feels good! Oh Harry!”

Harry was dimly aware that she’d called him by his name, but was much more focused on her coiling, wrapping heat about his member. He began picking up his pace, driving hard into her. Into Daphne.

“Oh god Daphne. You feel good too. So good!”

Her hands were scrabbling at him. They raked over his chest, his back, clung to his neck, dug into his hair. Little squeaks and gasps came from her throat as Harry pounded into her now. Soon Harry felt a deep twitching of her muscles both beneath his hands, and around his hard member. He picked up his pace even more, and as Daphne threw her head back in a silent scream, Harry pushed as deeply into her as he could get, held on tight to her hips. She writhed on him, tried to push him out of her with weak hands, overwhelmed by the sensation, but he gave her no chance.

Finally she stilled, panting heavily. Harry let her leg go, slid slowly out of her. Daphne groaned.

 “H…Harry” Now he did pay attention to her calling out his name. It brought a grin to his face, and he caught her lips again to his. She moaned into his mouth, throwing her arms about his neck.

He pulled her in close, kissing her the way he did Hermione and Luna, not pretending in the least. She must have felt his hardness still pushing against her, as she reached a hand down, began stroking at him. She broke their kiss, began to try and put a haughty expression back on her face.

“P…Poor Potter. Didn’t get to finish.”

“Just obeying orders Mistress”

“Mmm. Yes you were. You did a very good job following my orders to the letter. And what would people say about me if I didn’t reward my obedient servants?”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t know Mistress”

“Yes of course. Someone of your station needn’t worry themselves about the opinions of their betters. Still, good service deservers a reward. We wouldn’t want you badmouthing your Mistress behind her back”

Harry grinned. “No Mistress”

Daphne slid down to her knees, hands trailing down his torso as she went. She grabbed hold of his shaft, still rock hard, glistening and wet with her juices.

“Look at this. What a mess my servant is. Don’t you know it reflects badly on a Mistress if her servant is not presentable?”

“I’m sorry Mistress”

“Hmph. Well I guess I’ll just have to see to the matter myself”

“Thank you Mistress”

Daphne tentatively stuck out her tongue, licked lightly at his head. Harry twitched in her hand.

“Ah!”

Daphne looked up at the happy expression on his face, tried to hide the grin growing on her own.

“Yes, this won’t do at all”

She opened her mouth wide, and plunged the whole head into her mouth. She began to move her head up and down, but the motions were awkward, experimental. Every now and then her tongue got in on the action, and as he began to moan his approval, she slowly grew bolder.

“Oh. Mmm. Yes. That feelsAAH! Daphne! Teeth! _Teeth!”_

“Oh! Sorry Harry!”

 

 

 

Hermione had been shocked of course when Harry had suddenly been jerked from her side. But she caught the flash of blonde hair and turned her head back, made her way with the rest of the students to the great hall. Greengrass…. Daphne…

She didn’t mind sharing Harry. How strange. Barely a few weeks ago the only claim she had had over him was as a friend. And if you’d asked her then about a hypothetical relationship with anybody, that relationship would have been strictly monogamous. That’s just the way things were done, and Hermione played by the rules.

But having Luna at her side, exploring their bodies and Harry’s together felt more than just natural, it felt safe, right. Hermione had started to find herself daydreaming, thinking about Harry’s hands on her skin, his lips all over her body, his… But she thought just as much on Luna’s soft curves, her infectious smile, the way she moaned when she…

And Daphne. Hermione had been shocked how quickly she’d jumped into the ‘servant’ role, though frankly she had felt more in control than Daphne probably had. And watching Harry take her virginity had been… The way he’d rocked himself in and out of the beautiful blonde Slytherin girl, the way she’d writhed and moaned under him…

 

 

Ginny dashed into the Great Hall, hair awry, panting. She searched up and down the Gryffindor table, found Hermione sitting alone, staring off into space. She was eating on autopilot it seemed, and there were actually crumbs down her robes, something Ginny didn’t think she’d ever seen on the meticulous older girl. Strangest of all was the dopey grin on her face.

_‘What’s going on here?’_

“Hermione!”

Hermione literally jumped an inch off the bench in surprise. A sudden flush ran up her face, and she stared at Ginny… guiltily?

“Ginny! Oh, I didn’t see you there. Hello. How are you?”

Ginny decided to brush past her bizarre behaviour.

“We need to talk. In private. Come on Hermione it’s really important”

“Oh, uh. Ok. Let me just…”  
Hermione turned this way and that, flustered and confused it seemed. She went to put her toast down, stopped halfway, went for her book bag, found the toast impeding her, went back to the table, stopped again, jammed the toast in her mouth instead, and finally grabbed her book bag.

Ginny had watched this all in bemusement. She’d definitely never seen Hermione like this before. Usually the older girl was so decisive, sure in her actions.

Ginny lead the way out the Great Hall. The found an empty classroom not far and ducked inside. Ginny cast a quick silencing charm, she’d knew from experience how easy it was to be overheard, and she didn’t want any more nasty rumours dogging Harry.

Hermione still looked a bit dazed, her mind elsewhere, but Ginny decided to push forward. This would surely shock her into the moment.

“Hermione someone is blackmailing Harry”

Now Hermione’s face did go pale.

_‘Finally! A normal reaction!’_

“I saw him pulled out of the crowd and followed after. I listened in on them through a door. It’s some girl. She’s got something on him, she must have. Hermione. I think she’s using him for… sex”

The last word was whispered fiercely, her tone full of anger and indignation.

“Oh dear”

_‘Oh dear?’_

“Oh dear? Oh dear?! Hermione? Did you hear me? I said some girl is blackmailing Harry into having sex with her. Right now!”

To Ginny’s absolute shock, a shadow of the dopey grin she’d seen earlier snuck onto Hermione’s face.

“Hmm. Yes, well. I’ll talk to him ok? I’m sure it’s nothing”

“Nothing? Hermione. There’s something’s up with you too isn’t there? Should I be going to Professor McGonagall?”

“What? No! Ginny I’ll handle it ok? Promise”

“No way Hermione. You’ve been acting really strangely. I think you’ve been cursed or something. I’m going to the Professor”

Ginny turned to the door, meaning to do exactly what she said right away. But Hermione grabbed her hand, turned her back to face her.

“No! No Ginny. Just wait a moment.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Hermione sighed.

“Ok, listen. Promise me you won’t freak out”

 

 

 

Hermione was very glad that Ginny had cast that silencing spell. She had her mother’s lungs.

“WHAT?! YOU’RE HAVING _SEX_ WITH _HARRY?!_ ”

Hermione winced.

“Yes. But Ginny it’s not like I planned any of this. Nor did Harry. It just… happened”

“You! And TWO OTHER GIRLS?! One of whom is _BLACKMAILING HARRY?!”_

Hermione had left Luna and Daphne’s names out her telling, but she otherwise told the story truthfully. All Ginny knew was that both girls were from other houses, and that one had started ‘blackmailing’ them.

“Yes well. L…” Hermione caught herself from saying Luna’s name, “We don’t think there’s really anything to worry about. She hasn’t asked for anything but… sexual favours. And we don’t think she will”

“And how do you know that? You know that Harry has a lot to lose, even if he doesn’t act like it”

“We did worry about that at first yes. But I’m fairly confident she’s come around”

“How can you be so sure?!”

Hermione found herself thinking about Daphne’s expression as Harry had plumbed her depths.

“It feels _very_ good you know”

 

 

Ginny just couldn’t believe it. Here was Hermione, _Hermione_ , giggling like a school girl, blushing and talking about sex. Sex with _Harry_. Ginny had always thought that Hermione had been born middle aged, possibly more strict and unyielding than her mother!

And Hermione was rather blasé about Harry’s possession incidents. Ginny had rather unpleasant memories associated with possession, and she was gobsmacked that Hermione of all people wouldn’t have been the one to stamp her foot down and demand adult intervention.

“Oh Ginny I’m sure this must bring horrible memories back for you, but Harry’s situation is very different! Think about it, there’s no outside object controlling him, we made very sure of that. And his possession events only happen when the right number of girls are around him, usually in unique situations. So he’s not going off somewhere and hurting anyone, we’re watching over him. “

“Are you sure about that”

“Of course we are…”

But Hermione trailed off, and her face took on an expression Ginny was familiar with, that of deep thought.

“No. No I suppose we haven’t been watching him all the time. It’s just not feasible, I’m the only one in Gryffindor, and I have to sleep sometime.”

Hermione got a sudden glint in her eye.

“Would you like to help Ginny?”

 

 

Ginny knew! Those feet running down the hall had been hers! And now she was standing behind Hermione, refusing to meet his eyes, a furious blush on her freckled face.

“So we’ll take turns sleeping in your bed Harry. It’s the only time you’re alone you see, and Ginny made the point that we can’t be sure you’re not getting possessed in the night”

“Oh. Ok, I guess that’s a good idea. Uh… Thanks for helping Ginny”

Ginny didn’t look up from her shoes, mumbled something he couldn’t catch.

So now Ginny was going to sneak into his bed tonight. When had his life become this?

 

 

Hermione smiled at the bashful ginger girl behind her, the grin creeping over Harry’s face. She wondered if she should tell Harry that Ginny had never given up her crush on him, had nursed it all these years, despite how she acted. Should she tell Ginny to be bold? That Harry would accept her affections eagerly, return them with hot hands and kisses and…

But no, she thought, she was confident she didn’t need to push them along. Ginny had spluttered and protested some at Hermione’s idea, but she’d seen from the start that the objections didn’t have real spirit behind them. It didn’t take much more prodding to get the youngest Weasley to agree. Should she fetch an Anti-Pregnancy potion from the Room of Requirement? No, that might spook her, and Harry had taken his. That should be enough for now.

So she pulled Ginny aside after dinner, and showed her the alarm and silencing spells they’d been using. She explained again how Harry might be caught in a dream in the early morning, and how she would have to shout and shake him awake. The younger girl took it all in with wild eyes. She’d obviously been fixated on the thought of the coming night all day long, had wound herself up about it.

Hermione patted her on the arm.

“Don’t worry Ginny. Harry will be a perfect gentleman”

_‘Until you ask him to be otherwise’_

 

 

Ginny stared up at the roof of her bed, counted away the minutes. Ten O’Clock. Hermione had said she should wait till _at least_ Ten O’Clock. Then most people should be asleep, and if she was very quiet, no one should notice a thing. Harry’s Invisibility Cloak was bundled under her pillow, though she kept double checking it was still there. 

Finally… _Finally…_ the hour came, and Ginny threw the Invisibility Cloak about herself. She snuck on tip toes out the girl’s dorm, down the stairs, across the common room, up the stairs to the boy’s dorm. She went to the room that Harry shared with her brother and the other Gryffindor boys of their year. She tried not to think about Ron as she weaved between the four post beds, looking for Harry’s, but she heard his signature snores, and couldn’t help herself. She soldiered on though, soon found his bed, the curtains closed. She poked her head through and she saw his head immediately turn to her. To a hole in the air she thought, still in the cloak. She ducked through the curtains, took the cloak off.

“Hi Ginny”

“…Hi Harry”

He peeled back the sheets of the bed, and Ginny paused. But she wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing, and she climbed into the bed next to Harry.

The lay on their backs, shoulders touching, and the backs of their hands. They lay there, still, for long moments. Ginny glanced at him out the corner of her eye every now and then, once caught him doing the same.

“Um… Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“I uh… I sleep better on my side”

“Oh ok”

Harry scooted to the side, and Ginny shifted as well pressing her back up against his chest. Harry froze a moment, then squeezed his arm, which had been trapped between them, out from under her. Ginny squirmed down, trying to get comfortable. She found her head resting on his arm, and stilled. His other arm draped over her body. His body conformed to hers, and her heart trilled in her chest. She felt him begin to grow hard against her back.

“Harry…”

“Ah. Sorry Ginny I’ll…”

He began to pull away. Ginny grabbed hold of his arm.

“No. It’s ok Harry”

Harry stopped, then moved back in to her, his arm, previously draped loosely, now pulled her close. One hand strayed up to her breast, but stopped short. Ginny summoned her courage, then grabbed his hand, and moved it onto her breast. She felt him twitch against her back as he squeezed. A little moan escaped from her throat, and Harry breathed in sharply.

Ginny felt his hand slide up from her breast. It stroked up her throat, along her jaw. He grabbed her chin, turned her head towards him.

“Harry…”

He kissed her. Harry was kissing her! Ginny had dreamed about this moment for what seemed like her whole life. Fireworks went off in her head. Her pulse quickened and her eyes shut. Her neck… kinda hurt…

It wasn’t a great angle. Ginny began to turn towards Harry, but as she did he shifted himself up onto an elbow. He pushed her onto her back, pressed against her breast again, then leaned down to resume kissing her. Oh this was better.

Harry began to vary his kisses. Now soft, now hard, now suckling at her lips, now biting. Ginny threw her arms about his neck, eagerly reciprocated. She felt him press his length against her hip, and one hand came free from his neck, snaked down his body, began feeling at him over his pyjama bottoms.

Harry’s penis! It was hard, long, pulsing. And it was that way because of her!

Harry took his cue from her, began tracing a palm down her body as well. When he rested a hand over her mound, Ginny gasped. He began a slow circling, and she moaned throatily, began rubbing up and down on his length.

A sudden coughing, snorting fit they both recognised as Ron froze them both in place. He may not be able to hear them, but they could hear him just fine.

“This is weird, isn’t it?”

Ginny blushed, nodded her head.

“Very weird”

“We could… We could go to the Room of Requirement?”

Hermione had told Ginny all about the Room of Requirement, and everything that had happened there.

Ginny nodded her head softly again

“Ok” she said in a small voice.

 

 

So here they were, tucked together under his Invisibility Cloak, sneaking out after curfew. To go have _sex!_ Ginny’s head felt thick, her thoughts running slowly from one to the next. She’d held a candle for Harry for so long, but had started to believe he’d never return her feelings. Now there he was, pacing up and down the seventh floor corridor. If what Hermione had said was true, he was focused on one thing and one thing only right now.

_‘We need a place to have sex. Give us a place to have sex. Big bed. Thick carpets. Roaring fire. We need a place to have sex’_

A tall, polished wooden door appeared suddenly in what had been blank stone wall before. Harry pulled it open by the big brass knob, gestured Ginny inside. She stepped in slowly, taking in the large, mostly empty room in a sweeping glance. Just as Hermione had described, thick carpets covering almost every corner of the floor, a roaring fire burned in the far wall, and a massive bed sat in the centre, covered in cushions. And to her side, where Harry was returning from now, a small cupboard. He handed her a little glass vial.

“What this?”

“Anti-Pregnancy potion. Not very nice, but you only need one a month”

Ginny felt her blush return twofold, and suddenly found it difficult to meet his eyes. She caught his smile though, and he turned around, starting to pull his robes off over his head. She quickly uncorked the vial, downed it in one swift go. She shook slightly in disgust, but when she looked up she noticed Harry was shirtless, sitting on the bed to take his shoes off. He looked up at her, smiled and beckoned. Ginny forgot all about the nasty potion, and made her way to the bed in something of daze.

Harry stood up to meet her, grasped her face in his hands, kissed her intently. She melted into him, but he didn’t kiss her long, breaking to lean down and tug her robes over her head. He immediately began to pull off her pyjama top as well, and Ginny found herself lifting her hands above her head.

She hardly had time to think about the fact that she was now bare chested in front of Harry, as he grabbed her by her hips, guided her onto the bed. Ginny fell back into the soft embrace of the duvet. She felt a tugging at her feet and looked up to see Harry slipping her shoes off, one by one. When he was done he stood over her, reached up to her pyjama bottoms. He pulled them down in a swift movement, and moment later, stepping out of his own, they were both completely naked.

Harry fell into the bed next to her and tugged her into his arms. Uncounted moments passed as their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Ginny explored Harry’s body, his length, with her hands, her tongue, her mouth. Harry’s fingers were everywhere, tweaking nipples, scraping down her back, knotted in her hair, diving into her.

  
“Ah! Ahh! Oh god Harry! It feels so good!”

Harry had his head buried between her legs, tongue flicking up and down over her bead. A finger was plunging in and out to the rhythm. She’d been completely carried away in his pace, and was loving every second of it. She’d had many steamy dreams involving Harry, and he was living up splendidly to her expectations. Soon she felt her peak coming, the second of the evening under Harry’s confident hands.

“Hmm! Oh! Oh yes! Don’t stop Harry! AHH!”

She thrust herself up into his face, and Harry rode her all the way through her orgasm, mouth fixed in place, finger curling up into her g-spot.

She collapsed back in boneless heap, her legs spread apart. Harry blew softly on her abused flower, sending a shiver shooting up and down her spine. He began kissing a slow path up her body, and sank down onto her as he reached her lips. She could feel him, hot and hard against her inner thigh as he pressed down on her, his lips on hers. They rolled about on the bed, rubbing deliciously against each other, mouths locked in embrace.

Ginny broke the kiss first.

“I… I think I’m ready Harry”

Harry smiled down at her, kissed her chastely on the lips once more, then shifted his weight downward.

Ginny watched with wide eyes as Harry grabbed himself by the shaft, pointed his tip at her core. He rested the head at her entrance, pushed very gently. He looked back up at her, and she met his gaze, gave a tiny nod.

Harry pushed forward slowly, his head pushing her wider and wider. Ginny groaned, and as his head popped fully into her she gave a little gasp. He was so broad! She stared down and saw the length still waiting to sink into her, and she nearly panicked. But Harry began to kiss her again, slow, soft kisses as he drove inexorably deeper. And as she felt herself grow fuller and fuller Ginny threw her head back in ecstasy.

 

Ginny was curled up at his side, deeply asleep. Harry had a wide grin on his face that showed no signs of going anywhere. He’d noticed some time back how Ginny was maturing into something truly special, but he’d assumed her crush on him was long gone. Well apparently Ginny still felt pretty strongly about him if her performance was anything to go by. She was completely new to it all of course, but more than made up for her inexperience with enthusiasm and vigour. Several rounds later and Harry had no idea what time it was, only that he had a bone deep tiredness pulling him down into sleep. But no, they couldn’t fall asleep here, he’d had too close a call here already.

“Ginny. Ginny wake up. Come on. We have to get back to Gryffindor tower.”

“Hmmph. G’way Ron. Five mo’ minutes”

Harry laughed as Ginny batted his hands away and curled more tightly in to him. Well, he guessed it was up to him to be the responsible one. It was strange. They’d been at it for hours, he should be as exhausted as her. But instead, he felt full of energy. Bursting at the seams almost.

He managed to dress Ginny, her bleary eyes and petulant moans making the task both amusing and difficult. He tried to get her to stand once she was fully dressed, to follow him out the room, but she moaned and complained and went limp on the bed.

_‘Alright then, we’re doing this the hard way’_

Harry picked Ginny up, and manhandled her onto his back, holding a leg in each arm, getting her arms over his head. He leaned forward so she wouldn’t fall off, threw the Invisibility Cloak over both of them, then slowly stood.

As he made his stumbling way out of the Room of Requirement, and puffed his way up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, Harry huffed out a laugh.

_‘So much for Ginny watching over me’_

Harry suspected that Hermione wasn’t really worried about him wandering off at night anyway.

 

He wheezed his way into the common room, the dead weight of the sleeping girl having exhausted him up all those stairs. Back to his bed? No, Ginny was dead to the world, might not wake up in time. Wouldn’t want Ron finding her in his arms.

Harry was halfway up the stairs to the girl’s dorm when he suddenly stopped in place. He was halfway up the stairs to the girl’s dorm. And nothing had happened. He’d never tried it himself, but the staircase was supposed to be enchanted so only girls could use it, a boy would be spat right off.

_‘Maybe it’s because I’m carrying Ginny’_

But no, they must have thought of such an obvious work around, considering why the enchantment was there in the first place. He idly thought of generations of amorous teenagers experimenting with the stairs. Boys carrying girls. Girls carrying boys?

Harry kept up the stairs, made it to the top without incident, but then realised another problem. He had no idea which room Ginny belonged in, let alone which bed was hers.

So with the girl he’d shagged into unconsciousness weighing him down, and another mystery burning his brain, Harry went in silent search of Hermione.

 

“The Invisibility Cloak!”

Hermione figured it out almost instantly of course. If Harry, presumably any boy, was wearing it the stairs couldn’t ‘see’ him.

“That’s remarkable! I’ve heard that Invisibility Cloaks are rare and powerful, but I’ve never heard of them being used to bypass enchantments”

The possibilities had occurred to them almost immediately. Hermione would readily admit that she loved to sleep in Harry’s arms, but the grunts, groans and assorted nightly noises of a room full of boys somewhat distracted from the bliss of his embrace. Her room on the other hand, with only two other occupants, both of whom were girls, would be much more pleasant.

Of course, if they caught her in Harry’s bed there’d be plenty of trouble. But if they caught Harry in hers… Hermione shuddered at the thought. Maybe if they were very, _very_ careful….

For now they both thought better of trying their chances that night, and after Hermione guided Harry to Ginny’s bed and they’d deposited the dozing, mumbling girl under the covers, they shared a lingering kiss at the top of the stairs and Harry went back to his own bed, to get what sleep he could.

 

 

Ginny drifted slowly awake. Her eyes were still closed as she replayed the memories of the night before. As the increasingly erotic scenes flicked past the inside of her eyes, Ginny felt a silly grin spread across her features. She reached in front of her, searching for Harry. Nothing. She reached behind her, also nothing. Now her eyes sprung open.

She was in her own bed… But hadn’t she… Hadn’t they…

Had it all been a dream?  
Ginny sat suddenly up in bed and woah! No, something had definitely happened down below last night, as least if the dull ache she felt there was to be believed.

 

She made her bleary eyed way down into the common room, contemplated running up to look for Harry, but there were already a few other Gryffindors milling about, it was too late. She hoped he woke up in time. Where was Hermione? She’d know what to do. She turned about, marched back to the girl’s dorm. She poked her head inside the room Hermione shared with Lavender and Parvati. The two other girls lifted their heads as she came in, but after a few exchanged ‘Good Mornings’ they went back to readying themselves for the day.

She spotted Hermione on her bed, combing out her bushy bundle of hair. The older girl caught her gaze, gave her a little conspiratorial wink, and patted the bed next to her.

“Good Morning Ginny”

“Morning Hermione” Ginny responded, as she sat down next to her.

“Did you have a good time last night?” Hermione’s voice dropped to a whisper, took on an arch tone.

“I think so. I mean, we went to the Room of Requirements and we…” Ginny began blushing furiously “But then I woke up back in my bed, alone. Is that how the room works?”

Hermione laughed softly

“No. No Harry carried you back”

“Harry did? But what about the stairs? “

“The cloak” Hermione’s whisper was even lower now, as if she thought this was a bigger secret to be kept than Ginny sneaking out to have sex.

“If he’s wearing it, he can walk up and down the stairs without them recognising him.”

“What? How long have you known about that”

“Oh a few hours now. It’s all thanks to you actually”

“Me?”

“Yes. If you hadn’t exhausted yourself so thoroughly that Harry couldn’t wake you, we’d never have found out”

Ginny didn’t think it was possible, but it felt like her face was burning even brighter now. She felt utterly mortified, but Hermione just patted her on the hand.

“Don’t worry about it Ginny. We’ve had a few close calls as well. It’s pretty easy to just wrap yourself up in him and mmmm…”

Hermione’s eyes took on a distant look now, and Ginny felt her embarrassment start to fade. She’d thought she was the only one that thought about Harry like that, but there was at least one more in her bushy haired friend. Which reminded her.

“So who are the other two? You can tell me now right?”

“Hmm. I don’t see why not. But maybe it’s better if you meet them face to face. I’ll talk to them today”

 

  
So Ginny left and got on with her day. She saw Harry looking at her, waving and smiling as he caught her eye. Ginny wanted to run back and dive into her bed, throw the covers over her head and stay put all day. But she waved shyly back, then ducked her head and rushed to her first class of the day.

Between the third and fourth periods a little paper plane came soaring down, flew into her chest and fluttered to the ground. Ginny bent to pick it up, unfolded it.

“ _They want to meet you too. RoR after class. H”_

Hermione. And RoR must be Room of Requirement.

 

The rest of the day dragged on, but finally she was free. Unfortunately her last class of the day had been Herbology, and she now found herself tramping up seven flights of stairs, winded by the time she reached the painting of Barnabas the Barmy. She paused, what was she supposed to think for the room? Hermione hadn’t said. They wanted to meet right? So…

_‘We need somewhere to meet. A safe meeting place that no one will find. We need somewhere to meet’_

Up and down she paced, but nothing happened. Was she doing it right? She tried again, really focused on an image of herself, Harry, Hermione and two shadowy figures meeting around a table. But no, nothing. Would they be? No, surely not. But she set to pacing again.

_‘We need somewhere to have sex. Big bed and warm fire and thick carpets. We need somewhere to have sex’_

The door appeared.

‘ _Huh. I’m sure they just did it out of habit’_

She reached out, tugged the door open.

As soon as it parted she was greeted by a long, sensuous, feminine moan. She slammed it shut again. She looked around herself, up and down the corridor. No one. She quickly tugged the door open again, bolted inside and closed it behind her.

“Mmmmm. Yes, yes yes. Right there Harry”

The large armchair was pulled up to the side of the bed. A blonde haired girl with a sharp, beautiful face was sitting in it. It looked like she was completely naked. Was that _Daphne Greengrass?_ At her feet was another nude form, head hidden behind the arms of the chair, but a little tuft of curly hair could be seen poking out. Hermione? And there on the bed was Harry. He was up on his knees, his hands gripping the waist of the girl he was driving into from behind. The girl in question threw her head back with a cry of pleasure.

“Luna?!”

“Oh hi Ginny!” the girl said cheerily, “Hermione said you were joining us. I’m so Ah! Ahh! I’m so happy!”

Harry smiled happily at her, gave a little wave, then bent back to his task with a fervour, Luna squeaking and gasping below him.

Ginny shook her head in bemusement as she began walking slowly over. She now had a better sight of Greengrass and Hermione. Hermione had her head buried in between the blonde Slytherin’s legs. She was gently stroking Hermione’s head, moaning very softly every now and then, though most of her attention was on Harry and Luna.

Hermione pulled away, looked up at Ginny. The lower half of her face was glistening with wetness.

“Hi Ginny. Sorry, I tried to get them to wait for you, but Luna doesn’t take no for an answer”

“Yes hello Weasley. Welcome to our debauched little club I guess.”

“Don’t mind Daphne Ginny. She’s all bark and no bite. In fact if I do this…”

Hermione dove back in, brought a hand up at the same time. Ginny couldn’t see exactly what Hermione was doing, but Greengrass suddenly gasped aloud, began trying to squirm away from Hermione, who grabbed her tight with her other arm.

“Ah. Ah! Stop it Granger! Ahh! Listen to me damn it!”

Hermione pulled away, throwing her head back and laughing.

“See? Dangerous as a puppy”

Greengrass scowled down.

“Just what do you think you’re doing Granger? Is that any way for a servant to behave when her Mistress has guests?”

“Sorry Mistress”

Hermione looked anything but contrite as she lowered her head back down between Greengrass’s legs, a soft chuckle in her throat.

Harry meanwhile had picked up a fevered pace, the sounds of slapping skin and low moans filling the room. Luna was face down in the blankets, clutching at them as her bum was pushed out and up. Harry’s grip was white knuckled, as though he would be thrown off by his own frantic pounding. Perhaps he would if he didn’t hold on so tight, he was certainly thrusting with a wild abandon he hadn’t shown the night before.

The night before. Just the night before it had been her and Harry alone in the room, on that very bed where he was busy thrusting into her best friend. Ginny felt a little warmness begin to grow.

“Take your clothes off Weasley. You’re making me feel underdressed. “

Ginny shook her head slowly, wondering again at the strange turn her life had taken over the course of a day. But she soon complied, began to strip off her robes, her shoes.

As she pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra and panties, she noticed she was being stared at. Not by Harry, who now seemed to be at his edge, furiously thrusting into Luna who gave the occasional scream between her moans and gasps. No, it was Greengrass gazing at her appraisingly, and so was Hermione, turning around from her task to look Ginny up and down. Ginny had thought this was just a collection of girls sleeping with Harry, but if Hermione and Greengrass were anything to go by, it looked like there was quite a bit more going on.

Everyone was distracted as Harry shouted out his release, pushing himself deep down into Luna, then pulling slowly back out till he was almost completely free, then thrusting back in. A few more times he repeated this, then pulled all the way out, collapsed to his side. Luna rolled into a little ball, humming contentedly, and Ginny spotted a small white dribble start to leak out from between her legs.

“Go clean up Potter for me Weasley, I’m next.”

“Daphne.” Hermione scolded her from between her legs.

“What? She looked lost. Some people need to be told what to do or they don’t get anything done”

“Well Ginny’s not one of them. This is all just new to her. You don’t have to listen to Daphne Ginny”

“Maybe she doesn’t, but you do. And your mouth is doing far too much talking for my liking”

Hermione grinned up, then ducked back down.

But Ginny had found herself staring at Harry’s penis with Greengrass’s words. It was semi-hard now, laying against his leg as he sat panting on the bed. Luna had followed her gaze

“Come on Ginny. I’ll give you a hand”

She crawled lazily over to Harry, dribbling a little of his cum on the bed cover as she went. She collapsed down next to him, reached for his member.

Ginny starting walking toward the bed, staring as Luna began to lick her own juices off of him. She climbed onto the bed, crawled across its soft surface towards the pair. She lay down on the other side of Harry from Luna. Her pale skinned friend beamed happily as she arrived, tilted Harry’s penis in her direction. She felt Harry’s hand come down on her head, saw his other on Luna’s. He was smiling warmly down at both of them, and Ginny gathered her courage, grabbed him from Luna, and plunged her head down. As her frazzled brain began to parse the taste of Luna from that of Harry, she felt Luna’s hand come under her, begin to massage his balls.

“Mmm. Oh girls, that feels good.”

Ginny felt a rush of pleasure, redoubled her efforts. Eventually though she had to come up for air, and no sooner had she slipped him from her mouth with a wet pop than Luna had swooped in to take her place again. She stared as her friend began expertly matching a pumping hand to a sinking mouth, her tongue seen snaking this way and that.

‘ _Wow! Luna’s really good at that’_

And Harry must have agreed if the way his moans suddenly increased were any indicator. Dimly Ginny became aware of a higher pitched moaning as well. She turned to see Greengrass with both hands on Hermione’s head, staring down at her bushy haired friend with lidded eyes and a mouth open with panting.

Ginny didn’t realised she’d been staring till she felt Luna slap the side of her cheek with Harry’s now fully hard penis. She turned to Luna’s giggling, stared at the member on offer, and dove back in. She started trying to copy Luna, clumsy at first, but slowly finding a rhythm.

“Mmmm. Ginny…”  
Ginny felt her heart trill in her chest, and she began to speed up. She saw Luna move away from out the corner of her eye. She felt the girl trail light fingers down her back, sending shivers down her spine. But she didn’t break from her task, at least, not until she felt Luna start to tug her panties off.

“Luna! _”_

But Luna didn’t stop, just smiled her usual dreamy smile at Ginny, exactly like when she’d saved her a seat in class, or they’d run into each other in the halls. Ginny found herself lifting her hips, staring with wide eyes as Luna pulled her panties all the way off, tossed them across the bed. And so she was turned in the right direction to see Hermione push Greengrass over the edge. The beautiful blonde Slytherin gave a strangled shout, fists clenched in the unruly nest of curls, legs locked straight out, perpendicular to the ground.

But it didn’t hold her attention long, Luna had begun trailing her hands up her legs, slowly parting them.

“ _Luna!”_

Harry let out a low chuckle.

“That tone really doesn’t work on Luna.”

Harry guided her head gently back to his waiting member, and Ginny went willingly, if a bit bemused. She began to slowly suck and stroke on Harry again, trying not to pay attention as Luna’s hands trailed along her lower back, her bum, her inner thighs. One hand unclasped her bra, the other trailed up her inner thigh, awfully close. And as the back of Luna’s hand brushed across her lips, Ginny moaned low in her throat, the thrum earning a returning moan from Harry.

“I said clean him Weasley, not get him off.”

Greengrass was striding towards them, though as she tried to stand up onto the bed she wobbled and fell to her hands and knees. She regained her feet quickly, and moved to stand over them, chin held high, fists on hips. Ginny found herself staring. The girl was statuesque. Not a hair was out of place. Her breasts, round and full, standing away proudly out from her chest. Her belly was perfectly flat, her legs long and thin, but still shapely.

“Don’t just gape like a fish Weasley. Move!”

Ginny stared up at her in shock, but Luna began to roll her away from Harry, and she let her. Luna peeled her bra off, pushed her down onto her back, and sat back, a happy little humming starting in her throat. Ginny felt suddenly self-conscious.

“Luna?”

“Oh you’re so pretty Ginny! But I think you should get some more Sun. I always imagined more freckles”

“ _Imagined?_ ” Ginny squeaked.

Luna just smiled, and placed her hands on Ginny again. One hand moved to her hip, began sliding down her leg. The other to her belly, moving up to cup her breast. Luna’s face came closer, closer. And suddenly Ginny was kissing her best friend.

“Wipe that smug look off your face Potter. That’s an order”

Ginny broke the kiss, and they both turned their heads to see Greengrass squatted over Harry’s supine form. He’d tucked his hands behind his head, and the smile on his face was indeed smug as she reached between her legs and grabbed hold of him.

“I’ll try Mistress”

Harry released his hands, trailed them up her legs as Greengrass sank slowly onto him, her eyes closing and her head falling back. The smug smile was definitely gone now, replaced by ecstasy as she began to roll her hips back and forth.

Ginny’s was absorbed in the sight, it looked so different from what she and Harry had done the night before. She wanted to try it! She didn’t even turn away as Luna began to slowly kiss her way down her neck.

She did look away when she felt her nipple sucked into Luna’s mouth.

Hermione had joined them on the bed now, and she sat down next to Ginny.

“I know it’s a bit strange Ginny, but…”

She looked over at Harry and Greengrass who’d found a steady tempo, one of his hands reaching up to cup a breast. The smile on Hermione’s face was warm, the skin about her temples crinkled. 

“It’s… It’s ok Hermione…” Ginny said softly, and Hermione turned the smile on her. And as Luna began to kiss her way southward, and Greengrass began a low moaning, Hermione leaned down, and kissed her softly on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Apologies for the slow update, and for the fact there's only one chapter. I've written and deleted quite a lot of this story. But I'm fairly happy with it, let me know what you think  
> I've gone back and fixed up many typos, and hopefully that doesn't mess with anyone's reading progress. If it does, just a reminder that this is just a one chapter update  
> For those hoping for more, go check out my Kim Possible story. That one got a few chapters this time, and I'm pretty happy with how it's shaping out

# Chapter 10

 

How very strange his life had become. Definitely good strange of course Harry thought, as he thrust in and out of Hermione, but still strange. He stood at the edge of the bed, holding her by her hips, her own knees on the edge of the bed, legs either side of his. He stared down at where his member slid in and out of her, her velvety flesh grasping around him. His hands spread her cheeks apart, improving his view and drawing his attention to her other hole. He shifted a hand, pressed lightly against it with his thumb. Hermione moaned, and wiggled.

He roamed the hand down the angle of her back, letting his eyes trail along with it. Whereas his hand had to stop, his eyes could keep going. They went up her thin frame, her narrow shoulders, and the bushy auburn mop framed by pale, shapely legs. The flat belly above her hair had one of Hermione’s hands sprawled across it. The round, full breasts swayed slightly with his thrusts into Hermione. Splayed blonde hair framed a face of almost painful beauty. Daphne’s eyes were closed, her expression serene. Her arms were spread-eagled across the bedspread.

That morning he’d been woken by Ginny pulling back the covers. She’d smiled coyly at him, already fully naked. She had pulled his pants down and taken him into her mouth. She’d sucked and stroked him to hardness then immediately straddled him. As she rolled her hips and he gently squeezed her small breasts Harry had moaned her name. The sheer joy in her face, the giggling laugh he’d interrupted with a well-timed upward thrust had him smiling all the way till Potions.

During lunch he’d rushed through a series of back corridors and secret passageways to a deserted classroom in a near forgotten corner of the castle. There he’d found two plates of food, a tall pitcher of pumpkin juice with two glasses, all organised in advance with Dobby. And Luna. She was swinging her feet while sitting on a desk, and she had smiled brightly as Harry had closed the door behind him. That smile had stuck in his mind more than the heavy, rapid sex that had followed.

And now as his tempo increased and Hermione brought her hands to bear, the expression on Daphne’s face…

“My god Daphne. Is that an actual smile?”

Her face immediately scrunched into a scowl and turned away. Hermione’s head popped up, but seeing Daphne’s furrowed brow she turned about to look at him.

“Harry! You could have shown me first. I told you I wanted to see her smile properly, now she never will”

“Don’t worry Hermione. You just keep at it and she’ll be smiling again in no time.”

“Prat”

They both looked back at Daphne. The scowl was still on her face, but now there was a blush there as well. Hermione laughed lightly, then crawled forward, Harry sliding out of her. He groaned in disapproval, but Hermione paid him no attention. She’d crawled on top of Daphne, begun peppering her face with kisses.

“Ah! Get off me Granger. That’s ack. Pleh.” she spat out a bit of Hermione’s hair that had strayed into her mouth. “That’s an order!”

“I respectfully decline Mistress”

Hermione kissed her fully on the mouth. Harry laughed, and leapt onto the bed next to them. He joined in Hermione’s assault of kisses all over her face, and the two began chuckling as she squirmed and tried feebly to escape them. Their good humour proved too much even for the dour Slytherin, and they laughed all the harder at her vain attempt to hide a smile.

As Hermione’s kisses became longer and more sensuous, Harry smiled, and moved around. He crouched down, shuffled close, lined himself up with Daphne. She made some muffled noise into Hermione’s mouth, but he paid it no mind, slowly sliding himself into her. She clenched around him when he was hilted inside. His free hand he lifted to Hermione’s rear, sliding a finger into her. When Hermione moaned into Daphne’s mouth, Daphne wrapped her hands into her bushy hair and clenched down on Harry again. As Harry began to stroke his finger gently in and out of Hermione, he pulled his hips slowly back out again until only his head was still inside, Daphne’s tight opening clutching at his glans. Then he plunged back in, earning him a gasp from Daphne, and a giggle from Hermione. He started up a slow rhythm, sliding nearly all his length in and out, in and out.

Hermione’s hand trailed down Daphne’s belly, her index finger twirling about her belly button a few times before continuing south. Finally she reached it all the way down, began to rub gentle circles on Daphne’s mound. When Daphne began to moan and writhe Harry couldn’t help but speed up. Daphne matched him stroke for stroke, rolling her hips, pushing them up into Hermione’s hand. Hermione moved from Daphne’s mouth to the nape of her neck, whispering in her ear between peppered kisses and scraping teeth. Harry’s gaze locked with Daphne’s and he watched with delight as her composure slowly broke down.

“Ah! Harry! Hermione! It feels so good! It feels so… Ahhh!”

Her face crumpled into sweet agony as she clamped down on him, shaking and gasping. Harry slowed to let her pass the intense height of her orgasm, but he didn’t stop. And she hadn’t yet stilled when he began to pick up his tempo.

“Ah! Harry. Sto… stop. Oh! Ahh!”

But he didn’t. Instead he sped up again, driving nearly all his length in and out each time, his thighs slapping against her loudly. Soon Daphne was screaming aloud her consecutive climax, and her shaking and spasming sent him over the edge as well, shooting deep inside. Harry collapsed down on top of her, still hilted all the way in. He kissed her deeply, and as soon as he broke away Hermione crowded in to take his place.

Finally they both rolled away from her, Harry sliding out of Daphne, who groaned as he did. They sat up on either side of her. All traces of composure had been stripped away. Daphne’s chest heaved up and down, her round breasts capped by pointed nipples. She panted and moaned, her expression glazed over as if she were drunk. Sweat covered every inch of her body of her immaculate body so it glistened in the candle light. Her legs were spread akimbo, knees slightly bent. The tuft of blonde hair above her centre was plastered to her body with her sweat, and Harry’s. Her lower lips were red and swollen, and as they watched a little dribble of white began oozing out from between.

After a fond shared look and quick kiss, they snuggled back down to either side of her, stroking and kissing her softly. Daphne looked from one to the other slowly, then began to softly, silently weep.

“Daphne! Oh Daphne, what’s wrong?”

Hermione brought her hands up to the blonde girl’s cheeks, softly wiping the tears away, and Harry pulled her close to him, his expression showing just as much concern.

“It’s… it’s nothing” Daphne said, angrily brushing her tears away.

Harry grabbed her hand, stopping her.

“You can tell us Daph. It’s us”

She froze a moment, staring at him, back at Hermione, then the flood gates burst. Harry rolled her to her side, wrapping himself protectively around her. Hermione scooted closer as well, her hands soft on Daphne’s face, wiping her tears gently away. She tried to break loose, but Harry held her tightly, softly kissing her shoulder, and it just made Daphne cry all the harder. She tried to cover her face, but Hermione pulled her hands down, kissing her palms, then leaning in and kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her lips.

“I cant…” she sniffed “I can’t do this anymore”

“Why not? Did we do something wrong?” Hermione asked quietly

“No! No, it’s not you. It’s my housemates. They’re starting to notice me acting strangely, disappearing all the time. They’ve started asking questions.”

Harry and Hermione shared a worried expression. They and Ginny shared the same house, and Luna was something of a social outcast and an oddity already, so no one paid her any mind. But Daphne was a Slytherin, the most political of the houses. Secrets were not shared between trusted friends there, they were ferreted out and held for ransom. And if one of them found out she was having an illicit love affair with three Gryfindors and a Ravenclaw they could make her life hell.

“We’ll… we’ll figure something out Daphne” Hermione said, though her expression spoke of her worry and uncertainty.

“There’s nothing to figure out. I should never have let it get this far in the first place”

She tried to push herself up and away from them, but Harry held her tightly in place.

“Let go of me Potter. Let go!” She tried for anger again, but her voice was still breaking.

“I won’t. Not until you promise you’ll come back again”

“Why do you even care?” she wailed. “I’m not like you. I didn’t put my body on the line to help Harry, I was trying to blackmail you!”

“That’s not all true Daphne” Hermione said soothingly, stroking her hair

“It is! I just don’t fit in with the rest of you. You’re all smiles and trust and happiness, noble deeds and justice. My first thought when I found out about everything was how I could use it as leverage! You’re better off without me. Now. Let! Me! Go!”

She pounded her fists on Harry’s arms. But still he didn’t relent.

“I forgive you” he said.

She stilled.

“Wha... What?”

“I said I forgive you. For the blackmail. For even the smallest thought you’ve ever had against me. I forgive you.”

“Me too” Hermione said

“Why?” her voice went small, barely a croak.

Harry and Hermione shared a meaningful look. Hermione said it.

“Because we love you”

“Wh…What?”

Harry hadn’t thought about it too hard, tried not to most of the time. He’d never been as close to anyone as he was to the four girls he’d suddenly found himself surrounded by. What little he knew of the rules of the world was that one man was supposed to love one woman, and vice versa. But he felt so strongly for all of them. Was that love? He’d been hesitant to admit it, even to himself, but it must be. And the thought of losing even one of them tore a hole in his heart. He’d never told anyone he loved them, not even Hermione, though he realised now he surely did.

“We love you” he said softly into her neck, and Daphne began to cry again.

 

 

Hermione kissed away every tear that fell from her eyes. Harry still held her tightly around the waist, adamant about not letting her go, even now that she’d stopped fighting them. She’d have told him she wasn’t going anywhere, but she liked the way he held onto her so fiercely. It made it easier for her to believe the impossible.

They loved her. They loved her! She’d been so cruel when first they’d come together, but they’d softened her without even trying. They’d never even tried to change her, accepting her prickly and demanding nature with jokes and laughs. And she’d just melted into their arms, knowing all the while it wasn’t really meant for her. Suddenly she wished Luna was there as well, to make them all laugh with her inane insanity. Or Ginny, who so obviously loved Harry most of all, but smiled so warmly at Daphne, even when she’d talk down her nose at the younger girl. They were all too good for her, but they loved her anyway!

She’d told herself at first it was just about the pleasure. Lust, pure and simple. Harry was certainly good looking, as were the other girls, surprising as that revelation had been. She certainly knew of her own beauty as well, and it was no wonder they’d want to sleep with her. But as she began to realise she’d have to stop meeting them she hadn’t felt just disappointed, she’d felt broken. She’d never been so surrounded by laughing and smiling and… love. She was born into a cold family, sorted into a cold house. She’d heard the whispers behind her back, they called her frigid, an ice queen. They hadn’t been wrong. What would they say about her now? Daphne smiled softly to herself, and Hermione crooned in delight. And that just made her smile more, which made Harry chuckle, the low vibrations humming through his chest and into her back. They wanted her to be happy, for no other reason than it made them happy! And though her heart still roiled with worry for the future, right now, she was as happy as she’d ever been.

She kissed Hermione firmly on the mouth. It was the first time she’d ever initiated a kiss between them, and Hermione was stunned still for a moment. But soon she began returning the kiss eagerly. She felt Harry start to stir, and rubbed her bum against his growing length. It was hardly the first time Harry had held her, or the first time she and Hermione had kissed, but everything felt suddenly new. She’d already known that they’d cast the blackmail incident aside, but they’d never talked about it, and as fun as the ‘Mistress’ game was to them, she’d always felt guilty at the way she’d elbowed in. Every kind word and loving gesture had grated painfully on her soul. How could she possibly have deserved them? She didn’t deserve them, but they gave willingly all the same.

Hermione’s hands were everywhere, rubbing and caressing, tweaking and lightly pinching. Daphne gasped in her mouth. She still couldn’t stop crying! But Hermione and Harry were laughing now, and shockingly, so was she! Broken, hiccuppy laughs interspersed with sniffles and kisses, but she was laughing through her tears.

Hermione reached down and grabbed Harry’s now solid length. She guided it to Daphne’s entrance. She was still so sensitive from before, could still feel the warm load he’d left deep inside her. She gasped again when he pushed inside of her. She braced herself for his energetic pounding to resume, but he just stayed in place. One hand moved up from her waist to cup her breast, and he continued laying gentle kisses on her back and shoulders and neck, but he didn’t otherwise move. Hermione moved plenty though. She kissed away her joyful tears, sucked lightly on her nipples, rubbed her belly and her sides, rubbed round and round her clitoris, pressing down against the pressure of Harry’s hardness inside of her.

She began to moan and pant again. Why wasn’t he moving? She tried to roll her hips into him, but the tight way that he held her and Hermione’s pressing hands made it hard.

“Harry. Harry please. I need… I need you to…” she said breathily.

“Yes? What do you need… my love?”

She twisted her head around. The last words had come awkwardly off his tongue. He didn’t meet her eyes at first, starting still at her back. He was blushing! But when he brought his eyes up to hers at last Daphne knew he meant it.

“Make me feel good Harry. I need you to move your damn hips already”

He laughed, and Hermione laughed, and Daphne started to, when he suddenly pulled halfway out of her, then thrust back in. Her head flew back with a loud gasp, nearly bashing into Harry’s. She expected him to be hot and heavy like before, but instead he started up much more slowly. Hermione picked up his temp almost immediately, slowing down her caresses and kisses.

Daphne had no idea how much time passed, but she knew they were torturing her. She lost count of the number of times they brought her right up to the cusp, then backed off. She tried to complain but they just smothered her with kisses and whispered sweet nothings every time. Soon she was so sensitive, burning with a desire so hot that she was sure the lightest touch should have sent her over the edge.

“Please. Please let me come. I want to… I need to…”

She didn’t get any more words out. Her mouth was suddenly full of Hermione. The bushy haired girl broke away, then she reached over and pushed Harry on the shoulder. He got the gist and rolled over on his back, pulling Daphne with him, still buried inside her.  She moved around between their legs and pressed her mouth into Daphne’s mound. Harry began to thrust upward, short but powerful strokes resonating inside her, while Hermione’s tongue danced on her clitoris. Her orgasm crashed over her, hard and long. Her vision greyed at the edges and she clamped down so hard that Harry grunted. Hermione squeaked in surprise at the fluid that shot out of her, into her mouth and onto her face as she pulled back.

Her vision slowly cleared enough to take in Hermione’s shocked face, her lower face sodden. Daphne felt her face start to burn.

“Oh my god Daphne. You squirted! I thought that was a myth!”

“Did she really?”

Harry peered over her shoulder, still rock solid in her, twitching.

“Uh huh. Here, taste.”

She shuffled up the bed and kissed Harry full on the mouth.

“What are you doing?!”

Daphne felt so embarrassed, and these two just seemed to love to make it worse.

“Oh, I’m sorry _Mistress_. Did you want a taste as well?”

Before she could protest, or tell them she didn’t want to be called that anymore, Hermione was kissing her, and despite the strange taste she should have been repelled by, Daphne was lost again.

 

 

They lay exhausted in the bed together. Daphne was sandwiched between them again, Hermione playing the big spoon this time, Harry staring into her soul with his emerald eyes. The raw emotions of the past hour had drained her near completely. She felt hollowed out, ready to be filled with whatever these two beautiful people had to offer her. Whatever they had for, she would take it, and gladly. She reached her hand out, touched his cheek. His warm look made her heart quiver.

“I love you”

“Hmm. What was that?” it was hardly a whisper, though she knew they heard her. Knew it especially by the cheeky grin he now wore.

She frowned, but what did it matter if she was embarrassed in front of them?

“I said I love you Harry Potter” she said more firmly.

Hermione pinched her bum. Daphne squeaked, but smiled.

“And I love you Hermione Granger”

“Good. So. No more talk about leaving us?”

“No. I’ll never leave you”

Absurd as that sounded, Daphne thought it might be the most truthful thing she’d ever said. But as the problems of the world came crashing back in from where they’d pushed them aside, her mood started to darken again. Sure it was great that she had them, but that was only some of the time. Most of every day she was surrounded by her housemates. Boys and girls she felt more alienated from, more alone around every day.

Harry noticed her expression fall, and his own became concerned again, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips.

“Ha! I got it!”

They both jumped at Hermione’s shout.

“You’re blackmailing us!”

“What?! No. I’m not anymore!”  
“No you goose. That’s what you’re going to tell the Slytherins”

“But… but that’s… what will they think about you?”

Harry laughed.

“Who cares? People have been thinking and saying things about me since before I could walk. The truth never gets in the way of a good rumour it seems”

That was true. Daphne had certainly been surprised at how many of the stories she’d heard about him had turned out to be total fabrications. It… it might actually work.

“But… but what am I supposed to tell them?”  
“As little as possible. Don’t even mention us by name. Let them make up whatever stories they want. Just drop hints that you’re keeping someone from another house on a tight leash”

That… was perfect! The less she said the more outlandish and fanciful the rumours would be. And the more different stories there were the less anyone would really believe.

“Hermione. You’re bloody brilliant!”

“Stop Daphne. She hears too much of that already, it will go to her head.”

They all laughed and snuggled closer together, and Daphne thanked every lucky star she had that they’d led her here.

 

 

Love. Harry was in love. Nothing felt fundamentally different than it had the day before, but all the same everything had changed. All for admitting it, saying it aloud. That night Harry had snuck into Hermione’s bed, and though they both knew it already, he’d said he loved her, and she told him the same. Their lovemaking was exquisite.

He’d soon found the time to be alone with Luna, and with Ginny, to tell them both how he felt about them. Luna had simply laughed.

“I know that Harry. Did you think I didn’t”

Then she’d kissed him, not let him say one more word till they were both exhausted.

Ginny had fainted.

But of all them, Daphne changed the most. She was still poised and cold in public, probably more so now. But behind closed doors there were actually smiles and laughs. Harry thought his heart was melting with each one. Her face, so staggeringly beautiful in repose, came alight when she laughed, and soon everyone was trying make her cheerful.

She told them how just the slightest hints that she was holding a dire secret over someone’s head had shifted the Slytherins’ attitude completely. Of course, now they were trying to ferret out what she knew, but a few false trails and judicious use of the Marauder’s Map kept them running about aimlessly. She and Hermione had been having great fun constructing several false stories, all delightfully contradictory.

There were days it all got too much for her, and she’d fall into their arms with tears of frustration and loneliness. Harry and Hermione had got good at comforting her, as had Ginny to a lesser extent. But really it was Luna who saved her on those bad days. No one made Daphne laugh more easily than Luna did.

Still Harry was uneasy. ‘Other Harry’ hadn’t shown himself for some time. Things never went this well for this long in Harry Potter’s life.

 

 

 

Lavender brought it up first.

“Par. I think something’s up with Hermione”

While Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had become best friends almost immediately after being sorted, Hermione Granger had been prickly and bossy, difficult to like. In fact, she’d very nearly had no friends at all until she’d suddenly started hanging out with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She’d definitely eased up after that, and in the years that followed an easy camaraderie had formed in the Gryffindor girl’s dorm.

Lavender and Parvati would giggle and gossip through the night, and Hermione wouldn’t complain. She’d even help them with tricky bits of homework, and they her on the rare occasions she wanted to look pretty. They weren’t close, but they were friends. And they’d started to notice her strange behaviour. More than once thought they’d heard her sneak out of bed before sunrise. Once they hadn’t heard her sneak back in, but she’d climbed out of her bed an hour later as if nothing had happened.

She’d also been smiling. A lot. Normally Granger was friendly enough around company, but was otherwise rather serious, a near perpetual thoughtfulness on her face. Now she grinned from ear to ear with no good reason. And more and more, she was sleeping with her curtains drawn. This wasn’t unheard of. She’d often draw her curtains, either to shield herself from their gossiping, or them from her late night studying.

Last night they’d been closed again, and this morning Hermione had a silly grin on her face as she sat and combed out her hair, it seemed especially messy. It was when she started to hum, to actually _hum,_ that Lavender finally realised they had to act.

“I know what you mean. She’s definitely been acting really strangely lately”

“Maybe she’s been cursed”

“Or she’s being fed a potion”

“Or maybe she’s found a boyfriend”

They looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

 

 

And so began the surveillance of Hermione Granger. They followed her discreetly, peered out the corner of their eyes at her down the table in the Great Hall. Was Ginny sitting rather close to Harry? That was interesting. When had that happened? No, focus. Hermione. But she seemed to be acting normally, apart from the too big smile of course.

In their classes too, those they shared with her, she was acting perfectly normal. Hand shooting into the air to answer every question, fastidiously doing all her classwork better and faster than anyone else. Ugh. So annoying. And that evening, nothing. Her curtain stayed wide open and she slept the sleep of the dead.

But the next morning, a drowsing Parvati heard the door softly close, padded over to Hermione’s bed and peeked through the now closed curtains. Empty. Ha!

The rest of the day they watched her closely again, but she kept up her perfect little act, and they were growing tired. Though they’d agreed to watch her again tonight, Parvati was already asleep and Lavender drifting when she heard Hermione move out of bed, open the door, close it again, then pad back to her bed, closing the curtains behind her. Lavender saw a few flashes of spellwork, and her eyebrows shot up.

She lay staring at the bed a long while, but neither sight nor sound appeared thereafter. Finally, she quietly got out of bed, and crept to go wake Parvati.

 

 

Harry had wasted no time in pulling off his cloak, followed by his clothes, and quickly pulled Hermione’s off as well, barely letting her finish casting her spells.

“Harry!” she cried, but there was a laugh in her voice.

He kissed her fiercely then pushed her back onto the bed, loving the little giggle she let loose. He dragged his hands down her body, pulled her legs apart, and dove in between.

Her fingers dug into his hair as he began to lick and suck and pet at her. He loved that feeling, just as much as when her hips began to writhe and shake under his attentions.

“Mmmm. Harry. Yes. Mmmm”

He brought one hand up, began to slowly stroke at her lips, pushed one finger slowly inside of her.

“Oh! Yes Harry. Mmmm”

Her fingers twirled little ringlets in his hair.

“Oh Harry. Harry.”

He just loved making her like this. The throatiness her voice took on, something never heard outside their lovemaking. The way she looked at him, the way she said his name.

“Harry. Harry… Harry! _Harry!!”_

That was… not how she usually said his name. She sounded, frantic, worried? He broke from his work, peered up at her. All the blood had rushed from her face, she was covering her breasts and not looking at him. He turned around, following her gaze.

The two faces of Hermione’s roommates peered back from a gap in the curtain, Cheshire grins plastered on both faces.

“Hi Harry” Lavender said

“Nice bum” Parvati chimed in

“Oh shit”

 

 

“Oh I can’t believe you Hermione”

“How’d you sneak him up here?”

“Harry Potter! What a catch. What’s your secret?”

“Can you sneak other boys up too?”

“Quit hiding Harry. We already saw it, and its worse only getting a glance. All or nothing Harry, and nothing is no longer on the table.”

The rapid fire questions and orders from the two had Harry and Hermione quite unsure who or which to answer first. But finally Hermione managed to quiet them down long enough to answer some questions.

 

After swearing them to solemn secrecy Hermione told the two about Harry’s Invisibility Cloak. And no, they couldn’t sneak other boys up, if the secret got out Harry could be expelled. The seriousness of the risk seemed to impress on them, though Lavender had a pout for a while.

“So are you two really shagging then?”

Hermione sighed. “Yes Parvati, we are.”

“Wicked. Who’d have thought you’d be the first of us to pop her cherry? What’s it like?”

Hermione blushed, failed to meet their questioning eyes.

“It uh… It feels good. Really good”

“I bet” Lavender gave a lusty chuckle, starting unabashedly at the sheets Harry had bundled on his lap.

“Oh just let them look Harry. You shouldn’t be shy by now”

“But Hermione…”

But Hermione gave him a look, and he sighed, pulling away the sheet.

“Oh. It’s shrunk”

Indeed Harry had turned flaccid in the uncomfortable situation of being interrogated naked by two fully dressed girls.

“Could you… could you make it big again Harry?”

Harry’s jaw dropped in surprise, but Hermione gave a rueful laugh. She’d been their roommate for years, and she knew exactly how excited they were to have a naked boy in the room. She laughed again at the thought that she was now the experienced one, the one who’d actually done the things they’d only whispered about in the dead of the night. The growing sense of pride and self-confidence she’d been nursing decided to put on a show.

She leaned over into Harry’s lap, and took him into her mouth. Parvati and Lavender both gasped as she began to suck and massage Harry back to hardness. Harry for his part didn’t know where to look. Sure he was used to being watched, but usually it was by girls he’d already been intimate with, it felt natural. This felt very different, but Hermione certainly wasn’t acting like it.

She popped it out of her mouth, waved it in the air, and seeing she had their full attention pronounced…

“Harry is going to put this in me now. He’s going to drive it in and out until he comes deep inside of me.”

Their eyes had gone saucer wide, flicking back and forth between her and Harry’s erection. Harry’s jaw was just as wide open as theirs.

“Want to watch?”

 

 

They did. And as Hermione curled herself up and spread her knees apart the way Luna liked to, and Harry crouched below her, lining himself up, Parvati and Lavender watched attentively from the side-lines. They seemed to be her echo. Harry pushed slowly into her, and when she gasped, they gasped. He began an even tempo, using most of his length, rocking his hips back and forth. As her breathing sped up into pants, so did theirs. He leaned down, kissed her deeply, never slowing. And as she moaned into his mouth, they very softly moaned as well.

Harry leaned back up, groped lightly at her breasts for a while, but eventually pulled back, hooking one of her legs into his arms for better leverage. They felt the eyes burning into their sweaty skin as they rocked and swayed into each other, but they’d grown used to that, and didn’t let it hinder their enjoyment. Soon enough Harry kept Hermione’s promise, falling forward and clutching her tightly as he shouted his release into her. Hermione whispered in his ear, and he pulled out, squeezing out one last spurt onto her belly.

Hermione scooped up a bit, and making sure the two girls were watching closely, seductively placed it in her mouth.

“Mmm. I guess you two have never tasted sperm before, have you?

The two silently shook their heads.

“Would you like to?”

They froze a while at the suggestion, but eventually Parvati nodded, began reaching a hand towards Hermione’s belly. Hermione playfully slapped the hand away.

“No no. That’s mine. I earned it you see. If you want your own, you’ll have to earn it yourself.”

She never broke eye contact with the pretty Indian girl, but she smiled archly at her, put a sing-song tone in her voice. Parvati frowned, but then her eyes widened as she put two and two together, and her head spun round to look at Harry’s penis, now with a slight droop to it.

“You don’t mean…”

“You want us to suck his dick?” Lavender asked incredulously

“Do you want to suck his dick?” The word felt foreign on her tongue, but she liked throwing the words back. Neither answered, but both stared.

Eventually Lavender’s hand reached tentatively out, grabbed hold, squeezed. Too hard it seems.

“Ouch! Careful Lavender”

The girl started, stared up in surprise, as though she’d forgotten there was a boy attached to the appendage.

“Oh. Sorry Harry”

But though she loosened her grip, she didn’t release it, and soon began to move her hand slowly up and down. Parvati came and sat right next to her, staring intently. Lavender shifted her hand, made room, and they began stroking him and massaging his balls together. It was the Indian girl that first leaned forward and stroked her tongue across his head. Harry moaned his approval, and they both looked up again in surprise. Harry dimly wondered if they’d have done this with just any boy, but then chastised himself for his hypocrisy. So far he’d done it with every girl he’d had the chance with. Who was he to judge?

Besides, Lavender was opening her mouth wide now, lowering it over his head. He closed his eyes, placed one hand on her head, the other on Parvati’s.  The two girls traded places back and forth. Their movements were amateurish, but Harry thoroughly enjoyed them all the same. He began to teach them through his reactions. He’d hum appreciatively when they did something he liked, pull away if they strayed.

He glanced over to see Hermione reclining against the headboard, pillows propping her up. Her legs were spread, and one hand was lazily pleasuring herself, while the other massaged a breast. He could see his seed leaking out between his fingers and onto the bed. The painfully erotic pose on Hermione, one of his oldest friends turned lover, filled Harry with excitement. He wanted to dive right back into her, give her the finish that these two denied her by interrupting. But Hermione’s face was full of excitement, and Harry guessed that she didn’t mind not having an orgasm, would prefer him to keep going with her roommates. She’d more or less thrust Ginny at him, now that he thought about it.

‘ _Hell, what have I got to lose at this stage?’_

He picked Parvati, mostly at random, but he also did find her the more alluring of the pair. He grabbed her by the upper arm, and pulled her up. Her face was full of surprise and confusion, and Harry moved slowly, giving her plenty of time to object. He ran his hands up her arms, along her shoulders. One hand led the other along the curve of her neck, cupping one check, then the next. Out the corner of his eye he saw Lavender stare upward, the head of his penis still in her mouth, as he began to lean in towards Parvati.

The Indian girl’s eyes widened, but she didn’t struggle, and as Harry neared they closed, and her lips pursed. Harry began kissing her, softly at first, but with growing intensity. He fell backwards, pulling her with him, but they were sat sideways on the bed, and nearly toppled over the other side. He was used to the massive bed in the Room of Requirement!

Hermione giggled loudly as Parvati squawked her surprise. Harry got up, and went to lie lengthwise, Hermione sitting up and folding her legs to make more room. This time he pulled Lavender to him, and Parvati went to take her place without protest. The girl was curvier than any he’d held before, and Harry found himself enjoying that way his hands sank into her flesh as they roamed. She took his roving as permission to begin her own, nails scraping lightly over his bare skin.

He felt Parvati tug on Lavender’s sleeve, and the girl broke away in a daze. Some meaningful look took place between them, and they swapped places. Parvati was really into the kissing! As he broke away for air, leaving the Indian girl panting against his chest he glanced around looking for Hermione. She had moved to the foot to the bed, come up behind Lavender. She grabbed at the bottom of Lavender’s pyjama top, and the girl pulled her head off of Harry, lifted her arms into the air. As the thin material was pulled over her head, Harry was graced with the sight of the largest breasts he’d ever yet seen. They hung full and heavy, acres of pale flesh with coin sized areolas.

“Wow Lavender. I knew you were well endowed, but those robes really hide a lot”

The girl blushed and cast her eyes down, hands coming up to cover herself. Hermione leaned down and put her hands over Lavenders.

“You know, I think you’re big enough to do something I never could.”

She leaned down, whispered in Lavenders ear, looking up at Harry with a glint in her eye.

Lavender’s eyes went wide, and her gaze was fixed on his hardness, standing to attention, wet with saliva. She tentatively shifted forward, and wrapped her breasts about him. Just his head was poking out the top, and she gave it a lick. Harry moaned his approval, more excited by the fresh experience than the sensation, Lavender still being unsure and hesitant. Hermione still had her hands above hers though, and began to help out, squeezing her around him, starting to move up and down. Now Harry threw his head back in earnest, this was really very good. He noticed Parvati staring raptly, still pressed up against him. He began to tug at her shirt, and though her gaze snapped to his, she didn’t stop him. He kept raising the material up and her hands went over her head.

She was smaller than Hermione, smaller even than Ginny, but Harry found himself fascinated by the way the tiny mounds of flesh made the erect nipples all the more prominent. He gave in to his first impulse on seeing her topless, and dove his head down to pull a nipple into his mouth. Parvati gasped in surprise, her hands grasping the back of his head. He moved from one to the other, massaging all the while with his free hand, and she began to push her chest into him.

Lavender, urged on by Hermione whispering in her ear, had picked up her pace, and Harry moaned into the dark flesh he was lavishing his attention on. Lavender squeaked suddenly, her rhythm stuttering, but slowly starting up again. He and Parvati both turned, seeing that Hermione had a hand down the back of Lavender’s pants, and was whispering intently in her ear again, Lavender’s eyes had gone wide and her gaze clouded. He looked up at Parvati with a grin, saw equally wide eyes.

He placed a hand on her leg, began rubbing slowly up it. He looked into Parvati’s eyes, saw surprise, hesitation. But when he tilted his head back, pursed his lips slightly, closed his eyes… she took his invitation. He opened his mouth to hers and moved his hand to her centre. Lavender hummed around his head, and he turned to see that Hermione had pulled her pyjama bottoms down had pressed her face to Lavenders round behind. Parvati gasped.

“Does that shock you Parvati?” he asked playfully.

“Hermione’s…”

“If I know Hermione, right now she has her hand is right here”, he pushed down on her mound, “and her tongue is right here” and he pressed at her entrance over her pyjama bottoms, experienced enough by now with the shape of a woman’s body that he hit it unerringly. Parvati gasped.

“She’s a…. But you and her…”

“Hermione and I both agree that girls are amazing. And we both love making girls feel good.”

They glanced down. Hermione was looking at them, only the top half of her head was visible, the rest obscured by fleshy cheeks. There was laughter in her eyes. Lavender was continuing to move her breasts up and down on Harry’s length, but her mouth now longer attending Harry’s head, poking up from between. Now she was panting, giving only the occasional lick.

“Girls? You’ve done this with other…”

Harry just smiled, and moved his hand to begin tugging at her pyjama bottoms. Parvati snapped her eyes back to his, but as he tugged again she lifted her hips, letting him pull them down. He couldn’t get them all the way off with the angle they were sitting at, not without interrupting Lavender, and he didn’t want to do that. So instead he lay flat on his back, looked at Parvati, and patted his chest.

“Come on”

Parvati stared at him, uncomprehending a while. Then her eyes became wide as saucers, and she flicked them to Lavender, Hermione, back to Harry. Finally she sprang into motion, scrambling out of her pyjamas, and moving over to sit on Harry’s chest. Harry smiled, brought his hands up, spread her lips gently apart, and pressed her tongue to her. Parvati dug her fingers into his hair as Harry ravished her with tongue and finger.

Eventually Lavender, distracted as she was, managed to bring Harry near to his peak, Parvati leaned back, hands behind her, head turning around to watch. The sight of her taught belly stretching away, the pointed nipples silhouetted in the dim light helped drive Harry over the edge.

He felt the gobs land mostly on his own belly. He grinned as Parvati got off him, giving him a clear view. He saw a great deal had landed on Lavender’s breasts as well. Hermione had moved around, begun alternating kisses, and cleaning licks. To his delight, Parvati joined in, hesitantly kissing her closest friend chastely on the lips, then ducking bashfully down, licking some of his cum from her ample breasts. Lavender seemed to be adoring the attention, and she scooped a little of his cum to her mouth as well, smiling brightly at him.

All the kissing and giggling and lapping of tongues to clean each other quickly drove Harry back to full mast. Hermione leaned in to Lavender once again, whispered, and Lavender nodded shyly. Hermione’s smile was broad.

She stood up, pulling Lavender with her. She shooed Harry to one side, and guided Lavender down onto the spot he had just been lying in. She grabbed Parvati’s hand, pulled her to kneel on one side of Lavender while she took up position on the other. Harry got the gist, and moved to the foot of the bed, crawling on from there, sitting back on his heels in front of Lavender, his erection standing out and up.

Lavender’s gaze was locked onto it, a blush on her face. Hermione’s hands roamed up and down her body, and after a small hesitation, Parvati’s joined in.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

The girl gave a tiny nod, and Harry shifted closer, laying a hand on her inner thigh, grabbing himself with the other, patted her mound gently.

“Are you sure Lavender?” he asked her.

Another tiny nod, a few seconds in coming this time.

Harry rocked his hips forward, pushing slowly into her. One of Lavender’s hands held Parvati’s tightly, the other scrabbled against Harry’s hip, now pushing, now pulling. Harry didn’t let her rush him, or stop him, sliding slowly, inexorably, all the way inside her.

“Oh! Ah! Ahh! Par! Par! I’m having… He’s… He’s!”

Parvati patted at her friends hand, cooed encouragement to her. Harry stayed still, giving her a few moments to adjust to him, and Hermione’s hand came down, started to slowly circle over her mound. They caught each other’s eyes, and Harry smiled at the pleasure and excitement he saw in her gaze. They shared a long kiss now, and when they broke it, saw that Parvati was leaning over, gently kissing her friend as well.

Harry began to slowly pull in and out, one hand sinking into a fleshy hip, the other exploring her soft breasts. Parvati stared with wide eyes as Lavender began to moan and gasp. Hermione’s hands began to stray again, moving up onto Parvati’s body. The Indian girl froze a moment in surprise, but soon her hands reciprocated, exploring Hermione. As Harry began to speed up his thrusting into Lavender, the two girls leaned over her, and shared a long, exploratory kiss.

Lavender gave a little mewl of displeasure, and Hermione broke their kiss with a smile. She pushed Parvati towards Harry, leaned down herself to Lavender. Parvati’s hand moved to replace Hermione’s on Lavender’s mound, her mouth came to his. Harry moved one hand from Lavender, started to slide up Parvati’s leg. The girl moaned approval into his mouth when he slid a finger inside of her. Suddenly he felt Lavender tighten about him, and he glanced to her. Hermione had expert hands roving Lavender’s body, fingers tweaked nipples and nails scraped the pillowy softness. That and the stream of kisses, licks and whispers drove her swiftly to the edge.

Harry shifted his focus back to her, picking up his tempo. Soon Lavender was thrashing in Hermione’s arms, clamping down on Harry’s length, and Harry grabbed firm hold of her hips lest he be thrown off. Harry hadn’t come yet, but at a look from Hermione he stilled. Lavender came down from her high slowly, and Hermione dragged Parvati down, the two girls sandwiched Lavender one their sides just fitting on the bed.

The three girls traded gentle kisses and giggles. Harry stopped himself from moving, but couldn’t stop the occasional twitch as he watched Hermione and Parvati explore Lavender, and as Lavender stroked his belly with idle hands. His twitches echoed through her, and the girls began shifting their attention to him. Harry began to stroke a hand along the dark skin of Parvati’s legs and bum, and they all noticed.

There really wasn’t much room to move, and after a whispered conference, Hermione and Parvati rolled off the bed. Harry pulled slowly out of Lavender, and she moaned low. She began to push herself up from her back, froze as she found herself face to face with Harry’s still hard penis, covered now in her juices. A tentative hand reached up, grabbed him by the shaft, and Lavender leaned forward to put the head in her mouth.

“Lav!”

“Sorry”

Lavender scrambled away, off the bed, and Parvati jumped into her place. There was a nervous grin on her face, but she rolled onto her back, copying the gesture Hermione had made, pulling her knees to her chest, then pushing them apart. This little echo of Luna stoked the fires in Harry, and he immediately shifted forward, grabbing Parvati by the hip and lining himself up. She squeaked in surprise.

“Harry” Hermione admonished him, coming to her knees at Parvati’s side. “Slowly”

Lavender took her other side and Parvati immediately grabbed her hand.

“Ah, sorry Parvati. You just looked really sexy doing that”

The compliment calmed her down some, made her smile, and eventually give a little nod.

Harry shifted himself slowly into her, watching as her eyes closed and her head was thrown back, face a mix of pleasure and pain. Damn but she was tight! He stopped halfway, giving them both a chance to adapt.

“It’s in! Oh my god! Harry’s inside of me”

“Not quite” Hermione said archly, a laugh in her voice.

“What?”

Parvati’s eyes snapped open, and she looked down, saw how much of Harry’s length still waited. She groaned.

“There’s no way. There’s _no way_ that will all fit”

To put the lie to her words, Harry began to slowly shift the rest of the way inside, a grin on his face. She screamed, and scrabbled, legs and arms akimbo, but soon Harry was at his hilt, and she stilled, her wide eyes on his.

“I feel so full.”

“You feel really good Parvati”

He leaned down to kiss her and her hands wrapped around his neck.

“Come on Harry, don’t keep her all to yourself.”

Harry broke their kiss with a smile, leaning back up, and letting two set of hands come down onto the writhing girl beneath him. He began to very slowly shift in and out of her, just an inch at a time at first. Her vice like grip began to slowly relax, and soon enough Harry had a rhythm going. Lavender’s hands began spending more time on him than on Parvati, and Harry pulled her in for a rough kiss. Hermione had begun to work her magic, and Harry felt Parvati squeeze down on him in little twitches, broke his kiss with Lavender to see nipples tweaked and flesh lightly bitten.

Harry felt his tempo increase, quite of its own volition. He had as yet failed to not enjoy sex, and certainly, Lavender’s gentle curves had been divine. But something about Parvati’s small, taught body, her skin so dark a brown as to be almost black truly excited him, and he struggled to hold himself back. He wanted to come deep inside of her, but at the same time wanted to see what that dark canvass would look like splattered with his white remains.

As if reading his mind Hermione broke from kissing the Indian girl, turned to him.

“Not inside Harry. Remember?”

Right. No Anti-Pregnancy potion. Splattered canvas it was. And with all the searching hands, the kissing lips and probing tongues, the heaving breasts and low moans, Harry didn’t last as long as he’d have hoped. Luckily Parvati was, if anything, even more excited than he was, this being her first time after all. It was her rolling orgasm that pushed him over the edge, barely managing to pull out in time to send spurts of cum flying up her body.

He wasn’t the only one excited by the idea it seemed, as everyone stilled for a while, just staring at the panting girl, laying back with one arm over her eyes. Her tiny chest heaved up and down, nipples firm and pointed to the ceiling. Some bits of white had made it that far, like freckles in reverse. More coated her sternum, her ribs, her flat belly.

Lavender broke the peace first.

“Wow Par! You’re so _sexy_!”

Parvati moved her arm to smile at her friend.

“Agreed” Hermione said, and leaned down, began licking Parvati clean, Lavender quickly joined in. Harry caught Parvati’s gaze, saw pure contentment there. And when Hermione lingered on her nipples and a moan escaped her throat, Harry felt himself harden again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so short and little disjointed. But I got a plan, I swear. The story is going somewhere, it just might take a while to get there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay between chapters. Got me a bit of writers block. Still do to be honest, but I will say this much, if I abandon a story I will say so. I also don't like being left in the lurch. I'm definitely encouraged that people seem to be enjoying it.   
> Still, no promises on when the next chapter will come along. The story is still coming together in my mind.   
> Hope you all enjoy :)

# Chapter 11

 

Ok, so regularly sleeping with two girls you don’t really love alongside four that you do was not exactly the severity of problem that Harry was accustomed to, but it could still make for some uncomfortable moments. Though, for some reason, Harry seemed to be the only one having any real issues with it. He understood Luna and Hermione. They were the most into other girls of the bunch, and had been all too happy to have two more beautiful bodies to explore and enjoy. Not to mention the fact they really seemed to actually _like_ watching him sleep with other girls. Daphne had been wary around them at first, but she soon discovered that while they were very different from the rest of the girls, they were also nothing like the Slytherins. They promised they’d keep her secret, and Daphne had trusted in them. In fact, having two of the school’s most notorious gossips on her side turned out to be her ace in the sleeve when playing the rumour mill.

Even Ginny had shrugged it off. That had surprised him, but she had contented herself to sharing him. Plus she got on great with the two of them. She was still a little intimidated by Daphne, and Hermione and Luna never wanted to talk about ‘normal’ girl stuff. But Lavender and Parvati could go on for days about the latest fashion trends, their favourite new band or which boys they thought were cute. It was pretty weird to have inane chatter about shopping or dresses going on in the background while you were shagging someone, especially when the girl you were shagging started taking part in the conversation. But hey, Ginny was happy with it.

And besides, whatever his feelings for them may be, they were bloody hot. He couldn’t get over Parvati’s skin, and Lavender had quickly become his most active lover. She drove them both hard every time, whether she was above or below, as if she couldn’t get to her climax fast enough. Parvati was more sensuous, all rolling hips, roving hands and hooded eyes. Harry thought she knew exactly how that dark skin and petite frame affected him and she used it to her full advantage, her hands spending as much time on her own body as his.

Maybe he could come to love them, in time. They could be a little childish for his taste, but after a while he realised why that was. They’d both led very sheltered lives. They hadn’t been made to grow up as quickly as the rest had, as he himself had. He found himself hoping they wouldn’t get dragged into a terrifying Harry Potter mishap. Let them be childish as long they could. They may get on his nerves from time to time, but he’d never wish the experiences he’d had on them.

 

He was truly enjoying getting to really know them all. For the first time in his life Harry experienced true intimacy. They all felt safe and warm whenever wrapped together in post-coital bliss. They told each things they probably wouldn’t have otherwise, every soft spoken confidence knitting them ever closer together.

He’d also been deeply amused, and somewhat relieved, when Hermione had firmly announced that she’d drawn up a schedule, complete with a list of bylaws, restrictions and allowances, and that everyone would be following it from now on. Of course she’d come up with a bloody schedule. He wished he could tell Ron, he would laugh himself silly over it. Of course he’d also be boiling with jealousy towards Harry as well.

Ron was a good bloke at heart but having so many exceptional older brothers and an international celebrity for a best mate had given him serious inferiority issues. Better not to let him know for now. He suspected that he might harbour feelings for Hermione as well. That could be a problem down the line. Harry knew being with the girls so much was alienating his best friend, so he tried hard to spend more time with him. He always paid exclusive attention to Ron in class, laughing at his jokes and making his own. They played chess often enough that Harry actually won a game! He’d been just as surprised as Ron at that.

He was also pretty sure his grades should have been taking a knock, but instead just the opposite was true. Almost every new spell felt like he’d already learned it, long ago, and all he needed was little refresher. He found himself adding little flourishes that the teachers hadn’t instructed, and greatly increasing the potency of his spells’ effects.

“Oh excellent wandwork Mr Potter! Most fine indeed. Yes, I believe fifteen points for Gryffindor is in order.”

Not only that, but his eye for other’s movements seemed so much sharper, his eyes naturally darting from hand to hand, seeing everything his classmates were doing wrong and right.. Hermione was textbook perfect in form and execution, but her rigidity was holding her back. Ron was too sloppy in his base movements, but his flourishes showed a more natural feel for magic than Hermione had. He seemed to take instruction from Harry far better than Hermione thankfully, and when he started earning house points for his own excellent wandwork he puffed up with a pride Harry had seldom seen in his friend.

Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, everything was just coming so easily. He’d even glanced at some of Hermione’s Arithmancy homework, and he’d lost himself in the complex diagrams. They’d felt familiar, just on the tip of his tongue so to speak. Hermione had been fairly shocked to find him reading an Arithmancy primer in his scant spare time. Shocked, then delighted. She’d launched into a lecture of her own then, giving him an abridged 101, and he actually followed every word. He was climbing the class ranks, dragging Ron along with him, though the readhead was really only going from near bottom to middling. His parents would still be over the moon.

But where Harry truly excelled was Defence Against the Dark Arts. It had always been his strongest subject, but now he was feeling held back. His spells were perfected faster than anyone else, more powerful by far. While the rest were still figuring out the finesses of each spell, Harry was practicing non-verbals.

It was like he had a feel for magic that he hadn’t before. Sometimes he thought he could _literally_ feel it, the tips of his fingers touching but not touching something that was there but not there. The feeling was particularly strong in some parts of the castle, the Room of Requirement for one, the Great Hall another. But it was strongest of all near the Forbidden Forest. Harry had caught himself staring at it out of the castle windows, walking towards it when out in the grounds. He even found himself staring at blank walls in classes, soon putting together that his head was pointed at the forest, even though if you’d asked him a moment ago he wouldn’t have been able to point to North without a compass charm. That frankly disturbed him, and he resolved to stay well away.

 

 

So if everything was going so well in the life of Harry Potter, why did he feel uneasy in the quiet of the mornings, the deep still of the night? He took rapturous refuge in the girls, and they kept the unsettled feelings at bay, most of the time. But they always came back.

 

 

Hermione’s schedule was, of course, a pinnacle of fairness and flexibility. Each girl’s house and class schedule was taken into account to spread Harry most fairly about. Plus each girl could invite any of the others as ‘guests’. And what an interesting dynamic that revealed. Parvati and Lavender would invite each other as often as not, only occasionally inviting any other. Daphne preferred Luna and Hermione, but also took him for herself just as often as sharing.

Hermione and Luna almost always invited someone if it was practical, showing no one any preference. Sometimes Harry would ask them not to, wanting to just spend a few stolen moments focusing on them and them alone.

He been amazed, and excited, about finding out that most had begun meeting without him when the schedule worked against them.

 

Today it was Parvati’s turn in the floating after-school slot. Hermione reasoned that he could fit in an hour or two directly after class without stirring much attention, provided he only did it a few times a week, and on random days. She’d told him to meet her at the Room of Requirement, and that she’d be coming alone. Harry was pretty excited about that. They liked each other’s company a great deal, but he preferred Lavender and Parvati each alone. Not only did they each require their own style of lovemaking to most satisfy them, but there was also somewhat less gossip in the middle of sex.

He’d been waiting twenty minutes already, started wondering if she had changed her mind when the door finally opened, and Parvati snuck inside. She shut the door behind her and glanced about the room, eyes falling on Harry.

“Hi Harry”

“Hey Parvati.”

He patted the bed, smiling at her. She stood still a moment, then started walking slowly closer. Somewhat stiffly, for Parvati. She usually exaggerated the sway of her hips just a bit when she was around Harry. Her expression was not quite as self-confident either.

“Are you feeling ok Par?”

“Hmm? Yes! Of course I am”

She seemed surprised at his question, and her quick answers were followed by a quickened pace to the bed. But she wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“Are you sure? You don’t really seem yourself today”

“I’m uh… I’m just a bit tired”

“Oh. Well. No pressure ok? Honestly I could probably go for a nap myself. Or I could give you a massage maybe?”

Truthfully he was a bit disappointed, but honestly, he’d be sleeping with Daphne and Luna in a few hours, he’d survive.

“I’ll uh… take the massage.”

Harry smiled, and leaned down to pull her robes off. Parvati squeaked. Actually squeaked! She must have had some day.

“Um. Uh…”

“Hey, relax Par. It will be easier to get to the tight spots without the robe in the way. In fact…”

He finished pulling the robe off the uncharacteristically meek Parvati then turned about, walking to the cupboard near the door. He opened it up and, just as he’d expected, he found a variety of massage oils, bottles big and small, ornate and plain. He picked a small bottle that had been blown into delicate curves, the label a light pink colour. He opened it and gave a sniff, a pleasant floral aroma. Satisfied he turned about to find Parvati still standing nervously by the bed side.

He strode back over, and she gave him a shy smile. Harry couldn’t resist, and when he got to her side he pulled her into him for a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened, and she was stiff at first, but she sank into his arms a moment later, began to slowly kiss him back. Her pulled her more fully into his arms, deepened the kiss, felt himself start to stir, but was careful not to let her feel it. If she didn’t want sex right now he wasn’t going to pressure her. He broke this kiss, smiled warmly down at the now dazed looking girl in his arms.

“Come on. Let’s get those clothes off, and I’ll give you that massage”

Parvati only nodded slowly, her mouth lightly apart still, staring at Harry’s lips. But he took that as consent enough, and began to remove her shirt. In quick order it was on the floor, followed by her bra. He desperately wanted to dive into her chest, but he held himself back. Instead he lowered her to the bed, then bent to remove her shoes and socks. Parvati didn’t say a word the whole time, just watching him with wide eyes. He undid her pants, then grabbed pants and panties both to pull them off. He figured taking off one at a time would be more sexual, she should see he was just getting her naked for the massage. But she squeaked again, hands reflexively to cover herself, but freezing halfway, forcing her hands to her sides. She was definitely tense. He gave her a gentle smile.

“Have a lie down on your front Parvati.”

She stared at him a moment, but then quickly complied. As she moved around Harry let himself appreciate her small round bum, the curviest part of her taut little body. She settled in, with her head turned away from him. He smiled, grabbed the bottle of oil and shuffled onto the bed.

“I’m gonna start now. Ok Parvati?”

A muffled ‘ok’ was just barely heard, and Harry uncorked the bottle. He dribbled a line down her bare spine, and she gasped softly.

“Ah sorry. Should have warmed it up first I guess”

“That’s ok Harry” she said quietly.

He replaced the cork and placed his hands on her back. She tensed at first, but soon relaxed into his hands. He rubbed softly all over her back and shoulders at first, spreading the oil evenly about. Then he began to search out knots and tense spots with his fingers. The few he found he rubbed and kneaded more firmly in long strokes, slowly growing in strength. Parvati was moaning and humming softly.

He poured some more oil on his hands, rubbed them together to warm it up, then began to give her legs the same treatment. Her moans increased in both volume and frequency, particularly as he got lower down. When he took one foot in his hands she gasped. He looked up and, though she was still facing away, it looked like she had bitten down on the sheets. He quickly grabbed some more oil and proceeded to pay her feet very close attention. A few minutes later and Harry had no doubt that Parvati had a foot thing going on. She was panting and gasping softly, her hands clenching the sheets.

Well it looked like she was more in the mood than he’d thought, but Harry was also thoroughly enjoying massaging her. He abandoned her feet and her protesting moans died when he brought his hands to her bum instead. He rubbed and kneaded and gently spread her cheeks apart. He could see the dampness forming between her legs now, the puffiness of her lips, vowing to himself to give all his girls the same treatment if this had made Parvati so excited after being in such a funk.

Harry grabbed her firmly by the hip and ribs, and turned her onto her back. Parvati made a surprised sound, but didn’t fight him. He wasted no time in massaging her torso and legs. At first he stayed away from her breasts and the apex of her legs. But with every circling spread of the scented oil he got closer and closer. Her chest was heaving up and down by the time his fingers brushed her breasts, her nipples already standing firmly upward before he ever touched them.

She reached a tentative hand to the bulge just faintly visible over his robes. He smiled, then broke away to quickly strip his clothes away. He felt Parvati’s eyes burning into him all the while. He came back to her side, watching her eyes fix on his erection. He resumed massaging her, focusing intently on her upper thighs. Closer and closer he got, and her legs slowly spread apart without his forcing. When she reached out and grabbed him Harry finally touched her as well. She gasped, gripped him just a little too hard. But Harry stayed silent, just lightly stroking and petting her, and her grip slowly relaxed. She started to slowly, awkwardly move her hand on his shaft, and Harry pushed one finger into her, earning him another gasp. Harry stared slowly, one hand rubbing above, the other pushing into her, probing and rubbing. Soon he joined another finger with the first, slowly picking up his tempo.

Parvati felt even tighter than usual, and more sensitive, her reactions were incredible. She’d lost control of her arms not long after he’d started, and he was pretty glad she’d let him go. One thrashed and grabbed at the sheets to her side. The other clutched Harry’s arms, digging nails into his bare flesh. Her hips bucked as she gasped and moaned, though not with the volume and vigour she usually showed.

“Ah. Ah! Hngg”

Her eyes clenched shut as hard as her jaw when she came, her whole body tensing, hips lifting off the bed. Harry pulled his hands away, and gently stroked her body while she came down from her high, panting and gasping. Finally though he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Would you like to keep going?”

She gave him a tiny nod, and Harry wasted no more time. He shifted around into position, spreading her legs further apart. The lust he’d been holding back burst free like a coiled spring. He lined himself up and began to push inside, hardly noticing the surprised cry from Parvati. His head popped in and she gasped. Christ, she really was way tighter than usual. He forced his way slowly inside, revelling in the sensation. But Parvati’s hand pushed against his belly forcefully all of a sudden.

“Ah! Wait. It’s too big Harry! It’s too big!”

Huh? Parvati had taken him plenty of times. She hadn’t complained about his size since… the very first… Oh he was such an idiot.

“Padma?!”

She looked guiltily away.

“Oh god!”

He pulled out of her, staggered back. How had he not noticed it right away? Truthfully he’d never imagined Parvati might pull a stunt like this.

“Padma. God! This is not ok. You realise that right?”

“I’m sorry Harry! I just… I knew Parvati was having sex you see. And I made her tell me. And it was you! And she said you made it feel so good! And she didn’t tell me who, except for Lavender, but there’s other girls as well. And they probably wouldn’t mind”

Her words came out in such a rush that Harry struggled to follow along.

“Wait, wait. How did you know Parvati was having sex? She promised she wouldn’t tell _anyone_ ”

“We’re twins Harry. I just knew”

He dragged his fingers through his hair. He always wondered at the Weasley twins’ uncanny way of finishing each other’s sentences. But Parvati and Padma were so different, they’d been sorted into different houses. Well whatever the nuances of magical twins were, they’d have to wait.

“Does anyone else know?”

“No! I promised Parvati I wouldn’t tell a soul. We always keep our promises to each other.”

He believed that at least, and was relieved.

“Well, I guess I’m flattered Padma. But I’d never have agreed to this without the other girls agreeing first.”

“I’m sorry Harry. Will you… will you talk to them?”

Oh he definitely would. He was still incredibly horny, he’d been halfway in damn it! And Padma had made no move to cover herself. God she was just as sexy as her sister, but she didn’t flaunt it like Parvati did. She was more reserved, and it only made Harry want to break that reserve all the more. Would she like the same things Parvati did? Would she react the same way? He only realised he was staring when he noticed Padma slowly spreading her legs.

Would they mind? Of course he already knew the answer to that. Hermione would probably be ecstatic to have another academic to talk to.

“Next time.”

“What do you mean Harry?”

“Next time. You’ll need their permission for next time”

She smiled.

 

 

How could two people be so alike, but so different? It was like he held Parvati’s body but inside she was a completely different person. Of course, that’s exactly what was going on. Padma was less sure of herself, slower to show him what she liked, but somehow her reactions were all the more honest for it. Sex with Parvati was something of a struggle, not like with Lavender, but she was just as likely to spin Harry about and ride him to completion as she was to lay back and seductively spread her legs for him. Maybe Padma would find a similar confidence, but for now she surrendered to him completely. He’d pulled a pillow over and placed it under her bum. The altered angle had him hitting that spot that Parvati liked so well, something Padma seemed to love just as much. She came hard, tightening so suddenly and intensely it hurt.

Harry stayed driven into her, leaning forward, kissing her neck as she clutched him around the shoulders, crying out her release. She was still lightly twitching around him when he moved up to kiss her fully on the mouth. She moaned into the kiss, and her legs wrapped about him. He didn’t stay there long though. He unwrapped her legs from his back, grabbing one ankle in each hand. He lifted her legs up, then pushed them forward and down, rising up on his haunches at the same time. She gave a squeak of surprise at the sudden change in position, her bum high in the air, all her weight pressing into her shoulders and neck, her legs pressed back behind her head, and Harry looming over her, still buried deep inside. Now as he started moving again he had nearly all his weight behind his strokes.

He dimly wondered if this wasn’t too much too soon for a girl who’d been a virgin not even an hour before. But Padma was soon gasping and moaning again, and Harry lost himself in her body. All the same he probably went too hard, too fast, but luckily he wasn’t far off, and was soon shouting out his own ecstasy, pushing Padma even harder into the bed. She shook and cried as he shot burst after burst into her, pushing her into another orgasm. Even with all the sex he was having and how well he was getting to know all his girl’s bodies, coming at the same moment was still a rare, mind-blowing sensation.

He let go of Padma’s ankles and let her roll back down to lay flat on the bed, sliding out of her and shifting back to give her room. Her legs fell forward, spread wide either side of him. He lifted one and passed it in front of him to join the other, letting him lie down comfortably at her side. Padma was dazed, breathing heavily, limbs limp and pliable. He slid his arm under her neck, pulled her close, and she willingly rolled into him, weakly draping one leg over.

They lay together in silence for a while, catching their breaths. Padma began to trail her fingers on his chest.

“Parvati was right. That was amazing Harry. You’re amazing”

“I’m glad you liked it. You’re amazing too.”

“Thanks” she smiled warmly, and snuggled into his chest.

They were quiet for a while, just holding each other, gently stroking.

“Hey Harry?”

“Yeah Padma?”  
“Do you… do you think we could do it again?”

“I’ll talk to the other girls, but I don’t think they’ll have a problem with it.”  
“I meant… um…. could we do it again… now?”

Harry grinned, and spun round, pinning her under him, kissing her full on the mouth as her legs wrapped around his back again.

 

 

 

Ok so make it three extra girls now. As he’d thought, no one had any real problems bringing Padma into the mix. And as he’d also predicted, she and Hermione got on like a house on fire. Padma was leery at first of being with another girl sexually, but Hermione was very persuasive.  On the weekends Hermione’s schedule was relaxed and the Room of Requirement often descended into a debaucherous free for all. The second Saturday after sleeping with Padma for the first time Harry had made his way there, having spent most of the morning with Ron, and he walked in on them together. And Luna. And Ginny. And Daphne. Hermione’s strategy it seemed was to overwhelm her with pleasure given by girls, and she’d roped the others into helping. Hermione lay at her side kissing her, caressing her breasts. Daphne was buried between her legs, having recently discovered she enjoyed giving nearly as much as receiving, and Luna and Ginny were playing with her feet, sucking toes into mouths, tickling and massaging her legs and torso.

Luna and Ginny looked around, smiled fondly at him, then turned back to Padma. Padma, Daphne and Hermione though weren’t even aware he’d come in. Harry stripped quietly, already hard by the time he slid off his underwear. He kissed Luna quietly on the mouth, then Ginny, then he leaned down to kiss his way up Daphne’s legs, bum, back. She shivered at his touch, but didn’t look around. He settled in next to her, and only then did she break away to kiss him back, filling his mouth the flavour of Padma. The Indian girl looked blearily down, trying to find out why the delicious tongue on her centre had pulled away. She jumped in surprise to see Harry there, but was soon throwing her head back and moaning again when he and Daphne began to work together. Daphne gently spread her hood back, lapping at her exposed clitoris while Harry pushed a finger into her and rubbing his other hand softly along her folds. With five people so focused on making her feel good, Padma didn’t stand a chance, and Daphne and Harry were both surprised by the sudden spray when Padma squirted through a bone shaking orgasm.

At a look from Hermione he left Padma to her and Luna, pulling Ginny over to the other side of the bed, Daphne following close behind. He was pressing into Ginny, kissing Daphne who had sat on her face when Parvati and Lavender arrived.

“Woah sis! Look at you!”  
He looked over to find that Hermione had started to coach Padma in how to please another girl, with Luna as their subject, her own hand buried between Padma’s legs the whole while. The two newcomers quickly shed their clothes and leapt onto the bed. Parvati went over to join her sister, slapping Padma soundly on the bum, then flopping to Luna’s side, kissing her deeply. Lavender came over to Harry, kissing him hello, then Daphne.

A few moments of stroking and kissing between the three had stilled Harry, and Ginny began to roll and buck into him. Lavender smiled and pulled Daphne off of her, positioning her down next to Ginny. She twisted Daphne onto her side towards the red head, lifting one leg up to spread her apart. She placed her knees to either side and pressed herself into Daphne. Harry grinned and mirrored her, popping briefly out of Ginny to reposition her, then driving forcefully back in. With his full length buried in her he was in the exact same posture as Lavender. Together they rolled their hips into the girls below them, who had wrapped their arms about each other, kissing and massaging each other between gasps and moans. Lavender and Harry grinned lustily at each other, kissing each other briefly before resuming.

“Bet I can make Daphne come before you make Ginny”

“Ha! You’re on!”

They both picked up their tempo, Harry starting to slide a little in and out as he rolled his hips up and down. Lavender sensuously licked up the shapely leg she held, bit lightly into the pale calf. Daphne shuddered and gasped. Harry, not to be undone, slide his own hand down Ginny’s leg, caressed her bum, moved his fingers slowly between her cheeks. He felt Ginny clamp down on him as his index fingers began to probe her rear entrance. He did have something of an advantage over Lavender, as he and Ginny had been at it a while already, and when he pushed his finger into her bum Ginny screamed her release.

“Hey! No fair”

Lavender began to reach her own hand around towards Daphne’s rear, but even distracted as she was, the blonde Slytherin wasn’t having any of it. She slapped Lavender’s hand away.

“Oh no you don’t”

“Spoilsport”

Harry meanwhile pulled out of Ginny, the redhead panting and moaning, flat on her back now, running her fingers through her sweat streaked hair. He moved behind Lavender and Daphne, and pushed Lavender gently forwards. After moment of resistance, Lavender went down, untangling her leg on the way, and soon they were pressed together, breast to breast, face to face. Daphne seemed taken aback, but Lavender dove right in, kissing her deeply, which, after a moment of surprise, Daphne returned. Harry shuffled behind, and pressed his length between their still touching centres. Two low moans were his reward, and he began to slide in and out. He took hold of Daphne’s hips, and pulled her upwards as he began to thrust back and forth, increasing the pressure for all of them. He could make out the feel of their clitorises rubbing and rolling against his member as he did.

Ginny rolled over to watch, a hand going down to idly pleasure herself at the scene. Harry smiled at her and took a moment to glance around the room. The four other girls had paired off, Luna and Parvati, Hermione and Padma. At least, he thought that was the pairing. He was still having difficulty telling the twins apart without close inspection. Luna and Parvati were in a sixty nine, Luna on top, and feeling Harry’s gaze on her she looked up. Her face glistened wetly as she smiled and gave him a cheery wave, until a groan of disapproval had her diving back in. Hermione and Padma meanwhile were locked a deep and sensuous kiss, their hands all over each other, and they seemed lost to the world. What a sight!

Harry leaned back, pulling himself free, but quickly moving back in, this time lower, piercing into Daphne, who moaned in response.

“Hey,” Lavender said in mock outrage. “Why does she get it first?”

“She was here first” he responded glibly, then slapped her soundly across the bum, earning him a squeak and a few curious glances from some of the other girls. Ginny pushed herself up and began to run her hands along Lavender’s back. The girl in question smiled at Ginny, but dove back in to kissing Daphne. Ginny smirked at Harry, shifting her hand slowly down Lavender’s spine. She delved between he shapely bum, then, without warning or preamble, pushed her middle finger into her bum, right up to the second knuckle.

“Ahh!”

Lavender broke the kiss in sudden surprise.

“Ginny!”

“What? What’s she doing? Daphne asked, curious as to why her kissing partner had stopped.”  
“She’s got a finger up my bum!”, sounding genuinely shocked.

“Ha! Serves you right”

Harry chose that moment to pull out of Daphne, then angled up to push into Lavender.

“Ooh! Oh, not both at once. _Please?”_

But at another evil grin from Ginny, and when Daphne’s arms locked firmly around Lavender’s waist, Harry picked up a rapid tempo. Ginny began to thrust her finger in and out at the same pace, and soon Lavender was squirming and wriggling, trying in vain to escape.

“Ooh! Ah! I’m not sure I like this”

“Not sure?” Harry asked in a sing song voice. “Want us to stop”

“Ah! Um… no”

He and Ginny grinned again, and picked up their tempo once again. Daphne released her grip on her waist, and brought her hands to the side of Lavender’s face instead, pulling the agonised girl down into another searing kiss. It didn’t take much more of this treatment for Lavender to come, and come hard, breaking the kiss to let out a low wail that broke even Hermione and Padma from their embrace.

She collapsed on top of Daphne, panting hard.

“Woah Lav.” Parvati said, still pressed underneath Luna, but lifting her head up to see. “What happened there?”

“I’ll… hah… I’ll show you later tonight”

He couldn’t see her face, but Harry could hear the grin in her voice.

“Alright” Daphne slapped Lavender on the bum. “Off me now. I’m the only one here who hasn’t come so far, and that is not a state of affairs I’m willing to put up with any longer”

Lavender rolled off her to fall bonelessly to the side.

“Hey, me neither” Harry said.

“Well then get over here and we’ll see about fixing that Potter”

“I’ll help.” Ginny said brightly.

“You keep those fingers to yourself Weasley. I know where they’ve been”

Ginny pouted, but she shuffled round to go join Lavender. Harry smiled down at Daphne, grabbing himself and pointing himself downward again… lower than usual.

“Hey! Not you too Potter! What’s with the sudden fascination with anal with you people?”

“I think the question is why you’re so against it Daph”

“Cos… it’s…it’s filthy that why.”

He pressed himself into her vagina, rapidly hilting himself all the way inside, and she gasped. He leaned forward to kiss her, long and deep. When he broke away he whispered into her ear.

“Not one inch of you is filthy”

He reached one hand beneath himself to prod against her rear entrance. She spluttered a moment, her eyes going wide.

“But I won’t press you. Lavender and Ginny liked it though”

He pulled his hand away. He stayed still a moment, savouring her troubled expression, then began to rock himself back and forward. Soon he had a steady rhythm going, lifting her by her hips to hit the spot he knew she liked. Lavender and Ginny had fallen into each other’s arms, and the other girls had got back to it as well, now that the commotion had died down, and Harry let himself enjoy Daphne fully. Soon enough he was felt her near her edge, and he helped her along with a hand rubbing her clit. He leaned down to kiss her again, letting her wrap her arms about him and shake her way through her orgasm. He gave her a few moments of stillness to catch her breath, then he picked up his pace again, fast and furious to drive himself over the edge as well. He came deep inside of her, her scream melding with his shout to echo about the room.

They stilled, and wrapped each other tightly in their arms, and just listened to the higher pitched moans and gasps of the other girls in the room, all enjoying each other.

“Three down. Four to go huh?” Daphne said after a while.

Harry grinned.

 

 

 

Hermione’s birthday was coming up, and Harry had written away to organise a present. A book, of course, for nothing else made her as happy as a good book. This was a history of ancient witches and wizards of Europe. He’d never read it himself of course, never even seen it until it had come it mail, Hedwig being clever enough to take it straight to the owelry, where Harry had collected it. But a brief correspondence with the Flourish and Blott’s clerk had assured him it was both new enough to not be found in the Hogwarts library, and well researched enough to satisfy Hermione’s furious drive for knowledge. The problem now, was keeping it a secret. Ordinarily he’d have just kept it in his chest, but that had long since become communal property, the Gryffindor girls storing odds and ends and spare clothes to make their morning and evening conjugal visits easier. He still hadn’t made up his mind as to where he’d keep it as he was walking back down the tower from collecting the parcel, when the obvious solution struck him. The Room of Requirement!

He made his way to the Seventh Floor corridor, to the painting of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. Back and forth he paced.

‘ _I need somewhere to hide something. Somewhere no one will look. Somewhere safe and secret’_

He felt fairly smug about his quick thinking as the door appeared. He opened it and stepped inside.

And quickly realised he shouldn’t have been quite so smug.

He was standing in a room the size of a large cathedral, whose high windows were sending shafts of light down upon what looked like a city with towering walls, built of what Harry knew must be objects hidden by generations of Hogwarts inhabitants. There were alleyways and roads bordered by teetering piles of broken and damaged furniture, stowed away, perhaps, to hide the evidence of mishandled magic, or else hidden by castle-proud house-elves. There were thousands and thousands of books, no doubt banned or graffitied or stolen. There were winged catapults and Fanged Frisbees, some still with enough life in them to hover halfheartedly over the mountains of other forbidden items; there were chipped bottles of congealed potions, hats, jewels, cloaks; there were what looked like dragon eggshells, corked bottles whose contents still shimmered evilly, several rusting swords, and a heavy, bloodstained axe.

He stared about in awe at towering piles of detritus. The challenge now wouldn’t be finding a spot to hide Hermione’s book, but in remembering where he hid it in the first place! He walked down one of the corridors, vaguely worried one of them might come toppling down on him at any moment, but no, they were no doubt held up by magic. In fact, if he kinda squinted his eyes, looked at them sideways, he could almost _see_ the enchantments running and up down the sides. Idly he wondered if that was something other witches and wizards developed with time, he’d have to ask Hermione. After her present of course. He wanted to show the girls this room, but that would have to wait as well. He smiled, thinking about how delighted Luna would be to explore the lost and forgotten possessions of generations of Hogwarts students.

He realised suddenly that he’d been in here too long. The girls would be wondering where he’d gone by now, and he really wanted to keep Hermione’s book a surprise. He spotted a cupboard that seemed to have been spoiled by acid, its surface pocked and blistered. He pulled it open. Someone had already used it as a hiding spot, some poor five legged creature that had long since expired, only its dusty skeleton sitting forlorn in its cage. He slid the book in next to it and closed the cupboard. Again he worried, would he be able to find it again. He spun about, looking for landmarks and spotted a chipped bust of an ugly old warlock atop a crate and put it atop the cupboard. Hmm, not distinctive enough. A few more glances found a dusty wig which he placed on top the bald stone pate with a smile, imaging again Luna’s tinkling laugh at the sight. Another look around and he spotted a tarnished tiara. He reached towards it, and stopped. Something about it… scratched…at his mind. His scar tingled.

He reached out slowly, and took hold of it.

“..rry. Harry?”

A voice was calling him, echoing and watery as if from far away, or from behind a waterfall. There was a hand on his arm. He blinked, once twice. Where was he? He was staring out a window down into a forest. The Forbidden Forest.

“Harry? Are you ok? What’s going on? What are you looking at”  
Parvati? No. Padma.

He turned about to look at her. Her expression was worried, and behind her was a small gaggle of Ravenclaws, looking on curiously.

“Uh… Nothing Padma. I’m… fine. Just uh… lost in thought”

“Maybe we should go find Hermione”

“No! No. I’m… I’m alright. No need to worry her”

Padma didn’t look convinced. But she also seemed mindful of keeping their secret relationship secret, and of the inquisitive nature of her housemates.

“Well, alright Potter. If you’re sure”

He gave her a weak smile, and, after a moment of searching his face, she turned back to re-join her friends.

Harry turned back to look at the forest, feeling once again the undeniable pull that had been so troubling him of late. What was is about the Forbidden Forest anyway? Just what made it Forbidden? Well… apart from the werewolves, and giant spiders, and who knew what else. And how _did_ he end up here? What was he doing? Oh right, he was hiding Hermione’s present in the Room of Requirement. And he’d found something.

“Ah!”

He flung his hand up to his scar, a sudden searing pain shooting through it, making his entire skull ache and throb.

What was he doing here? The girls must be worried by now. He better not keep them waiting or there’d be prying questions. He turned about at made his way down the winding staircases to the great hall.


End file.
